The Sharpened Blade
by Hakureisaiga
Summary: In the end, Blade actually died but was giving a second chance through Kami. He would live if he trains a boy in a different world. His name is Uzumaki Naruto Join Naruto as he fights to protect the ones he love
1. Sharpening the Blade

_**I noticed that I have never seen a Blade/Naruto crossover before, so I got to think to make it happen.**_

_**Hakureisaiga- I own Blade and Naruto**_

_**Blade (cocks gun) - Like hell you do**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Fine, I don't (mutters) Bastard**_

**Chapter 1- The Sharpened Blade**

Blade fell to the ground as he watched Drake burning away into ashes due to the Daystar weapon, but soon he felt himself fading away as he was warned about the possibility of the weapon affecting his vampiric side. _"Well…I protected Abigail... she will carry on mine and Whistler's legacy." _Blade thought as he succumbed to the darkness.

Limbo- Blade heard a soft voice calling his name. At first, he thought it was his mother, yet this feminine voice had a commanding tone behind the softness. _"Who are you?"_ the vampire hunter asked. **"I'm God."** The voice said, **"But call me Kami, I like the Japanese version of my name."**

Blade chuckled, _"Well, well, God actually exists. I am guessing that Judgment Day came early and I'm the first one to have my fate decided. Lucky me, so which is it? Heaven or Hell?"_ Kami had a tick mark on her face, **"Quit being such a smartass, Blade! I am keeping your soul in Limbo because I need you to do something for me."**

Blade retorted, _"Find someone else, Kami. I am not interested."_ Kami said, _"I will not! You are the only one capable of doing this mission." _Blade said, _"Why should I?"_ Kami retorted, **"One: you are supposed to be alive, Two: Abigail will die by vampires instead of old age with four children, and Three: this task is to find yourself and lose that attitude of yours, I already have to deal with Zetsumei acting like that."**

Blade was quiet for a moment and then answered, _"Fine, what do I need to do?"_ Kami smiled as she waved her hand and a picture came up. Blade looked to see a blond boy with soft cerulean eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. **"His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze, the Kiroi Senko and Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool. Naruto in this picture became the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed by his father, resulting in his death. His mother died due to stress of the Kyuubi's youkai during labor."** _**(A/N: Before anyone points out that Blade doesn't know anything about the Narutoverse, Kami made sure to implant Blade with the understanding of the world in his head before he woke up.)**_

Blade felt a little sorry for the child as he looked at him. Kami continued on, **"For the first five years of his childhood without parents, he has been poisoned, beaten, stabbed, stoned, burned and had at least 50 assassination attempts on his life, he also tried to commit suicide 15 times all by his own village."**

Blade clenched his fist, _"Who the hell would try to assassinated a child," _he said, bristling in anger, _"Sure, he holds the harbinger of death inside him, but it is dead. It is not like it reincarnated as him."_ Kami shook her head at the irony of his words, **"Unfortunately the civilians, along with some of the jounin and chunin don't agree with your statement, which is why I need you to train him in weaponry, archery, martial arts, and demolition."**

Blade said, _"That is not the full reason, is it?"_ Kami smiled, **"Yes, you know what it is like to have something done to you without your full consent and the treatment of being unique. Do you accept?" **Blade said seriously, _"I will accept, Kami. He will be molded and shaped as a perfect blade."_

Kami nodded, **"Good, your spirit will harbor in his body along with the Kyuubi. In his mind, time is different and there you will train him for seven years. Also set up a training regiment for the child since he will need to get the physical experience."**

She waved her hand and the picture changed to Naruto at 5 years old being chased by a mob. **"Here is Naruto at 5 years old; I am counting on you, Daywalker."** Blade nodded as he jumped through the portal. As he traveled across space and time, he thought, _"Beware, Konoha, because you don't who the fuck you are going to deal with."_

**Mindscape-** _"Man, his mind is fucked up, it must be the result of Kyuubi being sealed here." _Blade muttered to himself. **"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DOMAIN!"** a booming voice suddenly cried out.

Blade walked a bit forward to see a cage with the seal in the middle, and a pair of red, glowing eyes behind it. _"Me, fox bitch, got a problem with it?"_ the vampire hunter said.

Kyuubi growled, **"Leave now or face the consequences! The boy is mine to control! I will have him break down and take him at his weakest moment, then he will release the seal and I will be able to destroy my master and avenge my family. That bastard caught me at my weakest moment and I will do the same to him once I am free." **

Blade deadpanned, _"So you got caught because you were PMSing? Now that is a damn shame." _Kyuubi roared, **"You dare to mock me?"** The fox supped its paw at Blade, but the hunter simply pulled out a gun and fired a few rounds into the appendage.

Blade said in a menacing tone, _"You will do no such thing to the boy. Due to your rage, you condemned yourself and this boy to a living hell. If you had been alert, you would have your family and he would have his. As long as I am here, you will not touch this boy."_

Kyuubi snorted at him, **"Please, you insignificant mortal, my plan is to only kill the ones responsible for this prison. My so-called friend, Uchiha Madara requested me to give one of my kits to his subordinate, Orochimaru for experimentation. I refused him for that since we made a pact that we would never use our family for personal purposes. When I return to the den, I found that they both had killed all 5 of my children and became vengeful. I raced to find him only to be caught in his ability of mind control. I could not fight it like I used to because my mind was preoccupied, and the next thing I knew I was fighting that man who sealed me. Once I was close to being sealed, he realized that I was controlled and whispered that he was sorry, and then I woke up here." **

Kyuubi's eyes burned with rage and hate, **"That is why I will take over this boy for my revenge."** Blade closed his eyes and replied, _"Kyuubi, there are no words to describe your feelings you have, but this path you are trying to take will only lead you to you and the boy's destruction. If you train him in controlling your chakra and …what is called again, jutsu, I am sure he will help you find and lead your oppressors to justice."_

Kyuubi pondered this proposition for a moment and mumbled out, **"Fine, dammit, but if he so much slacks off, I'm going back to my original plan." **Blade rolled his eyes behind his shades, _"Yeah, whatever, plushy. Now I need to inform our vessel of the training."_

Naruto- Currently our young hero was running away for his life from the mob…again. The boy ran in circles, twists, and through alleyways that only he knew how to navigate through to shake off his would-be murderers. "Come back here, you damn demon, so we can kill you!" "You killed our Yondaime, now you pay with your blood!"

Naruto turned into a nearby alleyway as they shouted death threats at him. When the mob turned, they found him out of sight and began to search for him. Naruto waited and listened until there was completely utter silence, and then he lowered the camouflage fence tarp.

"_Finally…I lost them,"_ the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki thought. _"Yes, good job, kid, I must say I am impressed, but we need to work more on your speed."_ A voice said to him. Naruto jumped and whispered as he looked around in panic, "Who…Who are you, p-please don't hurt me." The voice sighed, _"Damn it, hold on a minute."_ Naruto answered, "Wha-?" Suddenly he became tired and slumped behind the trash cans, clear from sight.

Mindscape (again) - Naruto suddenly woke up and saw a dark-skinned man with a black trenchcoat with matching armor and boots complete with shades. _"Hey, kid."_ He said. _"Who are you? Why are we in a sewer? You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" _the boy suddenly berated the man with his question.

"_Jeez, those damn villagers made him paranoid and fearful."_ Blade thought. Blade answered, _"No, I am not going to hurt you. My name is Blade and this is your mind, not a sewer. I called you here because I was sent here to train you in kenjutsu, taijutsu, and demolition."_ Naruto said, _"What is demo-demolotion?"_

Blade corrected with a smirk, _"Demolition, which is the art of making things go boom."_ Naruto smiled, _"Oh, but wait… then who is going to train me in ninjutsu and genjutsu?"_ A new voice answered, **"That is where I come in."** Naruto peered behind Blade to see a red-haired woman with nine tails.

She wore a tight red leather suit with matching heels, hugging her curves and 34C cups. Naruto suddenly said, _"Pretty"_ The woman noticed the comment and blushed a little. **"Like what you see, Naru-kun?"** she said, biting her finger. Blade decided at that moment to intervene before Naruto died of embarrassment, _"Enough, Kyuubi, you can play with him later."_

Kyuubi pouted, **"You are no fun!"** Naruto stammered, "_B-but you…you a-are supposed t-to be d-dead."_ Kyuubi shook her head, **"Humans can't kill demons no matter how much power they have, the only way to defeat one is to seal it. You were the only one on hand and the Yondaime had no choice. He felt bad that he had to seal it inside his own son."**

Naruto said, _"S-son?"_ Kyuubi continued, **"I knew by the way he looked at you since that was my last memory of him when I was sealed." **Naruto said, _"But Oji-san told me that I was an orphan and my parents were killed in the attack as civilians."_ Kyuubi said, **"He told you that because probably both of your parents had many enemies and they would try to kill you." **

Naruto said, "But why me?" Blade answered, _"Because he knows you can handle her power since you are his son. He trusts you than any other person. If she were sealed in me at your age, I would have gone crazy, but you never gave up. That is why he chose you, Naruto." _Naruto said, _"But…they say I am a demon."_

Kyuubi said, **"Hell no! You are not a demon, Naruto. Imagine that you are a demon hating all humans, what would be the first thing you would do?**" Naruto answered, "I would run around, killing everyone in my path." Kyuubi said, **"Correct, you are smarter than I thought you were."** Naruto said, _"I realized that the teachers except Iruka-sensei were more hostile when I showed progress." _

Blade said, _"Now back to the scenario, have you ever killed anyone before."_ Naruto shook his head. _"Then that proves you are not a demon, Naruto."_ Blade said, _"You only prove that you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."_

Naruto nodded with renewed faith in himself, _"You're right, Blade-san and I will prove it by getting stronger and protecting my friends." _Blade nodded as he thought to himself, _"Kami was right, this boy…has a mysterious power…the power to change people with his words and I am starting to change."_

The Daywalker said, _"Let's introduce ourselves, I will go first! My real name was Eric Brooks, but then I change into Blade aka the Daywalker. I am a half-vampire with all of the strengths and none of their weaknesses except the thirst for blood. My likes are vampire hunting, my car, training, tai chi, my mentor Whistler, making things explode. My dislikes are vampires, the thirst, my serum to calm my thirst, assholes and Drake…he was a son of a bitch. My hobbies are meditation, training, and blowing stuff up for no apparent reason. My dream is to find a cure to my power, eliminate all vampires, and keep my mentor's daughter alive and safe."_

Blade then nodded to Kyuubi, who whined, **"Do I have to?"** The man kept staring at her until she huffed, **"Fine, my real name is Yumi aka Kyuubi no Kitsune, my likes are the color red, carnage, terror, destruction, mayhem, my kits, blood, and pranks. My dislikes are humans except Naruto, fools, Madara-teme, Orochi-teme, and somewhat the Yondaime. My hobbies are hunting, interrogation, torture, and pranks. My dream is to kill Madara and Orochimaru and find a way to exist on the outside world."**

Blade and Naruto sweat dropped at her introduction, _"We all saw that coming."_

Naruto said, _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, Hokage-jii-san, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-jii-san, Ayame-nee-chan, Blade-sensei, and Yumi-sensei. My dislikes are perverts, the villagers, and tests. My hobbies are pranks, drawings __**(**__**A/N: You will see why I need this**__**)**__, and watching sunsets. My dream is to become the strongest ninja to protect my friends and future family."_

Blade said, _"Good, now the time in your mind is slow. One month here is an hour out there. In here, you will be able to gain the mental experience in the mind, but not the physical. When I teach you, you will perform everything perfectly if not…you will run 5 miles with me throwing stakes at you"_ Naruto gulped at the statement.

Blade smirked, _"You will be wearing weights on each limb and they will be raised every 4 weeks. These will not show up in the outside world, but you will feel the effects. Now then let's begin your training."_ And so Blade and Yumi trained Naruto each day until he could not even lift a single finger. At age 6, he learned Katon: Housenka no Jutsu from Yumi while his stamina and speed increased due to Blade's guidance.

At age 7, he learned Fuuton: Kaze no Tate, and how to fight with knives, stakes, and his all-time favorite, glaives.

At age 8, Blade taught him karate and kung fu along with kenjutsu, which resulted Naruto getting his ass kicked on a daily basis.

At age 9, Naruto inherited Blade's hobby of explosives, especially learning to make grenades. There were plenty of raw materials to make them in his world, he also learned to smith his weapon and soon made a replica of Blade's "pig-sticker" _**(A/N: Gotta love that crazy vampire in the first movie)**_. The only bad thing about that year was when Yumi gave Naruto some "hands-on" experience with the Talk and let's just say that Naruto was scarred for six months and blushed heavily at older, cute women.

At ages 10 to 11, Naruto was adept in martial arts and could hold his own against Blade and Yumi for 2 hours. Blade encouraged Naruto's pranks on the village so he can increase his speed and stealth.

At age 12, he was highly adept in kenjutsu and demolition, using the explosives in his escape routes made him a better expert at it. Over time, Naruto, Blade and Yumi became close and confided in each other. His jutsu was mainly Katon and Fuuton, but mostly Katon since Fuuton was Yumi's weakest element.

Now today was the Graduation exam where Naruto could finally graduate since Naruto agreed to purposely fail the exam three times. After all, deception is a ninja's best weapon. (Note: Naruto is still wearing the jumpsuit until he gets the bell test)

Academy- Iruka said, "We will now begin the exam. When your name is called, please proceed to the testing room. The jutsu required to perform is the Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto thought confidently, _"Psh, kid stuff."_

Naruto sat up and fell into a light sleep until he heard his name called, he woke up with a yawn and proceed to the room, where Iruka and everyone's favorite kiss-ass, Mizuki waiting. "Please perform the required jutsu." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and molded his chakra enough, "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five clones appeared beside Naruto, making Iruka become proud of him while Mizuki inwardly panicked. _"Damn it all, he was supposed to fail, now I will have to rethink my plan." _The chunin thought to himself. Naruto noticed Mizuki fidgeted a little and filed it in the back of his mind to investigate further.

Soon everyone was done and had passed the exam. While the teens' parents came by and congratulate them for passing, Naruto sat under the tree with the swing, feeling the cool breeze brushed his face lightly as he watched the clouds. Then he lifted himself up to notice that two woman (A/N: Those bitches in the anime) gossiping about him with sneers on their faces. Naruto turned his eyes upon them, making them shiver with fear from his emotionless eyes. Then he walked to his favorite hangout, Ichiraku Ramen.

Blade said, _"Oi, make sure you limit yourself to five bowls."_ Naruto answered, _"Hell no, this is my chance to pig out. I graduated for Kami's sake, c'mon, sensei, just this once."_ Blade sighed, _"Fine, just this once. Damn, you remind me of Hannibal." _

Naruto leaped for joy as he rushed over to the ramen stand, "Hey, Teuchi-jii-san!" The old chef turned, "Well, if it isn't Naruto. How have you been, boy?" The jailor answered, "I have been great, I finally graduated today, so today is "all I can eat" day." Teuchi smiled, "I'm glad, Naruto. So miso ramen?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I am feeling beef today." Teuchi said, "Yosh, beef, it is!" Naruto soon went on a ramen eating frenzy which resulted with him eating up to 35 bowls. "Aah, that hits the spot!" Naruto said, patting his stomach.

Naruto began to pull out his wallet until Teuchi said, "It's okay, considering the circumstances of your graduation, so this is our present to you." Naruto beamed up at the ramen cook, "Thanks, oji-san, I will see you some time and tell Ayame that I said hi."

He ran off to go off for a little night training until he saw Iruka with a look of worry on his face. _"Iruka-sensei? What is he doing?"_ Naruto thought. Blade answered, _"Judging by the look on his face, it must be something extremely important."_

Yumi put in her two-cent, _**"If you're right, Blade, then this is going to be one heck of a battle, I believe just to be safe, you should gather intelligence and help him out if needed."**_ Naruto nodded silently as he followed Iruka into the forest.

Iruka- _"Why did Mizuki, of all people, steal that sealing scroll?"_ the scarred chunin thought. He soon approached a clearing with an abandoned shack and in the middle of the clearing, stood Mizuki with the scroll on his back.

"You showed up." Mizuki said with a sneer. "Mizuki, what are you thinking? Return the scroll back and I'm sure the Hokage will shorten your sentence." Iruka said, trying to persuade his friend and comrade from the path that he was prepping to take. Mizuki laughed, "Forget it, Konoha was forever trying to hinder my true potential. With this scroll, I will have more power than ever before and no one will be able to oppose me."

Iruka retorted, "Turn away from this path, Mizuki! If you use that scroll, only suffering and pain will surround your life." Mizuki sneered at him, "Naïve Iruka…don't you see that I don't care about anybody other than myself."

Iruka shouted, "What about Tsubaki-chan, what about her love for you, huh?" The silver-haired chunin said, "Hmph, that Mizuki is dead." Iruka bowed his head at his words, "So that is the way, huh? Fine, I see how it is. I'm sorry, Mizuki, but as your friend, I will stop you even if it means by killing you."

Mizuki challenged him, "Let's see you try, c'mon, Iruka." The two chunin charged at each other. Iruka aimed a punch at Mizuki's head, but Mizuki countered by blocking and sent a kick to his head. Iruka fell, planting his hands and pushing both feet into Mizuki's torso. Mizuki clutched his stomach, only to allow Iruka to land a series of punches to his face and ribs.

Then Iruka kicked him hard to send him flying into a tree. Mizuki coughed out blood while he got up, using the tree for support. Mizuki then flung shuriken at Iruka. The chunin decided against blocking the shuriken and immediately rolled to the side.

Mizuki performed a somersault tackle, sending both of the chunin to the ground. Mizuki got the upper hand as he began to send blows to Iruka's head. Then he picked up the disoriented teacher and threw him to the ground.

Iruka skidded until his back hit the base of a tree hard. Iruka struggled to get up, but Mizuki back fisted him, making Iruka's jaw dislocate. "You asshole, I was going to let you live, even join me, but now you leave me no choice."

Mizuki snarled at the fallen chunin. Mizuki lifted him up by the neck while pulling out an enlarged shuriken. "It's over!" Mizuki shouted as he moved to stab Iruka. Shink! Both of the chunin were surprised to see Naruto holding Mizuki's arm. Naruto used that surprise to kick Mizuki away from Iruka. "You okay, Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

Iruka coughed and smiled, "I'll manage, Naruto." Mizuki smiled evilly, "The demon and the pest. How fortunate, I'll bury you both together." Mizuki proceeded to attack Naruto with the shuriken, but he blocked his arm and sent a fist into Mizuki's stomach.

Mizuki keeled forward, placing his face into the perfect position for Naruto to give him a scorpion kick to the face. Mizuki clutched his face, dropping the shuriken and Naruto ran at him and delivered a roundhouse kick to the face. Mizuki rolled on the ground and made a cross sign with his middle and index fingers, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto was about to attack so that the jutsu would be disrupted until Yumi intervened. **"Naruto, try gloating him into making more clones."** Yumi said to him. Blade said, _"Why, wouldn't make more of the bastard." _

Yumi explained quickly, **"The Kage Bunshin is not an ordinary Bunshin, they are solid. But it evenly splits the user's chakra up, making the user weakened without the proper chakra capacity. Mizuki has low chunin chakra level, so it will tire him quickly since this jutsu is a B-rank jutsu, Naruto could perform this jutsu with ease since his chakra levels are Kage level." **

Naruto shouted, "Oh, c'mon, Mizuki-teme, you obviously think that 2 clones are able to stop me. I mean, I 'm a "demon", I could kill you in a blink of an eye." Mizuki shouted, "Shut up!" Naruto continued, "Face it, Mizuki! You're weak! Even with that scroll, you are worthless. You will always be weak! Hell, even Sakura can kick your pathetic ass!"

Mizuki exploded in anger, "I'll show you weak! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Sure enough, 10 clones added, but some of them were panting from exhaustion. Mizuki thought, _"Why am I…wait, this jutsu distributes my chakra evenly to the clones. That demon spawn is trying to make me exhaust my chakra, but it will lead to his downfall."_

The chunin shouted, "I caught on to your little game, demon, and it won't work. Prepare to die!" Naruto slowly cracked his neck as the clones surrounded him. Then he rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, "Ikuzo," Naruto said as he reacted by aiming a kick to a clone, sending it backwards.

Another clone rushed forward to send a kunai into his side, but Naruto turned, grabbing his arm and sent an uppercut with his free hand. Naruto sent chakra to his arm, then grabbed the airborne clone and slammed it face first into the ground, dispelling it.

Two clones jumped from the smoke, using as a cover to ambush Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki avoided the attack and moved behind the two to silently turn the heads in a sickening crunch, destroying them.

One popped out and tried to slash him in his blind spot, but Naruto avoided the wild strike and then sweep kicked him. Before the clone could get up, Naruto jumped up and stomped on his head. The remaining rushed at him with kunai drawn.

Naruto grabbed the nearest one and head butted it, then sent a knee to the stomach, then moved to another, taking his arm dislocating and breaking the bone in three places while kicking a clone. Then he quickly did a roundhouse kick toward one of his clone's head, which connected with another.

The last clone turned to run until Naruto tripped him and snapped his neck. Mizuki stood in shock as Naruto ominously towards him. The Jinchuuriki said, "Mizuki, you will not escape from here. Your lust for power and arrogance will never leave here." The panicking chunin launched his remaining enlarged shuriken at Naruto and tried to run, but Naruto caught it in the hole and threw it back at him, beheading Mizuki.

Then he turned to Iruka, who was proud and shocked at Naruto's abilities and brutality. "Are you alright, Naruto?" Iruka said. Naruto said, "I'm okay if you are talking about the kill, he was a traitor, so I have no remorse for him, just for that lady Tsubaki."

Iruka asked, "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Naruto replied, "Ninja never reveals their secrets, sensei." Iruka laughed a bit, and then held his bruised ribs, "I guess I taught you well." Naruto smiled, "That you did, now let's get you to the hospital and return that scroll."

Mindscape- After he returned the scroll to the Hokage and dropped Iruka off to the hospital, he retired to his apartment and traveled to his mind since Blade requested him for one last gift. Blade said, _"Naruto, I have taught you everything I know, I have nothing left to teach you and sadly my journey with you must separate from here on end."_

Naruto nodded, _"Of course, sensei, you did told me that Kami was letting you train me for 7 years. I understand that you have to go, everybody has their own path to follow."_ Blade smirked, _"I have taught you well, my apprentice. Now I will leave you with one last gift…some of my essence. I figured that I could leave at least a part of me to watch over you. You will have superhuman strength, heightened senses, and a high pain tolerance, that is all I can give you."_

Naruto replied, _"Meh, better than none."_ Blade chuckled, _"Heh, I'm gonna miss that attitude of yours. Remember what we always say."_ Naruto and Blade said in unison, _"You obviously don't know who you're fucking with!"_ They both laughed a bit for a while.

Blade said, _"Alright then, let's begin. I feel that time is of the essence _(Pun not intended) Take _my hand now, Naruto."_ Naruto did as he was instructed and felt some power jumped from Blade to him. He felt his canines grew longer as it coursed through his body and felt some burning on his neck and chest.

Then Blade let go, _"There, the process is complete. Now go out there and kick some ass."_ The Daywalker said. Naruto felt his canines receded back to normal. _"You can activate with the command "Daystar" and deactivate it with the command 'Nightstalker'. Your eyes will be a cloudy blue and your canines will lengthen. That way, you can pass it off as a kekkai genkai."_ Blade explained.

Naruto nodded, _"I think I will call it the Daywalker bloodline. Arigotou, sensei, I will never forget you."_ Blade gave him his first smile, _"As will I, Uzumaki Naruto."_ Then the vampire hunter faded slowly back to his own world, leaving Naruto alone.

Then Yumi came in since she gave them a little privacy, **"I am gonna miss that man. Well, kit, you have become a sharpened blade and I will take over your training and up your weights."** Naruto nodded at her. She continued, **"Good, now let's get some sleep."**

Naruto faded back to his world and went to sleep easily, knowing that a piece of his sensei's legacy lives on with him forever.

_**Hakureisaiga- It is finished**_

_**Naruto- Sweet, I totally kick Mizuki's ass**_

_**Blade- Next time, Chapter 2- Enter Konohamaru**_

_**Naruto- Also don't forget to review and vote on Hinata's lightsaber form for Naruto: The Force Within**_

_**All-Sayonara**_


	2. Enter: Sarutobi Konohamaru

_**Hakureisaiga: WE'RE BACK!**_

_**Naruto: What the hell took you so long?**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Hey, I have a life too, you know! Plus my laptop got a virus, so I wrote this chapter on the desktop. Now let's introduce…umm, Kono-what's his name**_

_**Konohamaru- It's Konohamaru!**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Shut up and do the disclaimer**_

_**Konohamaru: Haku-san does not own Naruto or Blade**_

_**Naruto: Now on with the story!**_

Naruto woke up the next morning and dressed himself in black pants and a green shirt with the Konoha symbol embroidered in red and headed to the Hokage's office to discuss his battle with the traitor Mizuki.

He walked in the building to the secretary's desk. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him, "Why are you here, demon?" said the secretary. Naruto snarled at her, causing her to jump, "You know damn well, bitch! Don't play with me, I'm not in the mood for this."

The secretary scrambled to buzz the Hokage up to inform him of Naruto's arrival while the boy walked up to his office. _"I hate it when they call me that."_ Naruto thought, seething in rage.

"**I know, kit."** Yumi said, trying to placate the young warrior, **"But you can't let them get to you, it would worsen things even more if you lash out at them. Then they would call for your death." **

Naruto calmed down a bit as he approached the office and walked inside. The Sandaime looked up, "Hello, Naruto." Naruto gave him a smile, "Hey, oji-san, how you been?" Sarutobi said, "Fine and you? I mean, killing at a young age can be traumatizing."

Naruto replied, "Actually I'm better now that Mizuki-teme is dead, he was messing with my tests." Sarutobi shouted, "What? Why didn't you inform me of this?"

Naruto said, "C'mon, oji-san, really? It is mostly that the council would let him go and believe that the "demon" was lying on him. If it was brought up, then it would have caused me more problems." Sarutobi sighed, "That may be the case, but…"

Suddenly the door busted open to reveal a boy with a weird hat and a blue long scarf around his neck. He lifted his shuriken and charged as he shouted, "Old man, I challenge you…"

Then the boy's foot tripped on his own scarf, causing him to fall on the ground and the shuriken to go flying in the direction of Naruto, who lazily caught it between his fingers and pocketed it.

Sarutobi sighed as he put his hand over his face, "Konohamaru, why are you here?" Konohamaru didn't hear him and instead shouted, "Who set a damn trap!"

A skinny man suddenly came in, "I am so sorry, Hokage-sama, I should have paid attention." He turned to see Naruto and scowled at him, "Come along, Konohamaru. Let's go!" But the boy instead pointed at Naruto, "You are the one who set the trap."

Naruto shook his head, "Kid, there is no trap." Konohamaru shouted, "Liar!" Naruto simply picked him up by the scruff of his scarf. "Put him down!" the man shouted.

Naruto fixed him a look, "Who might you be?" The man answered, "I'm Ebisu, an elite jonin and that boy you are holding is the Hokage's grandson."

Naruto looked at Ebisu, then at Konohamaru, then back at Ebisu and set him on the ground. Konohamaru thought, "He's just like everyone else." Until Naruto cocked his fist and gave Konohamaru's head a good hit, he said, "You think I give a flying fuck about who he is related to. Titles aren't but shit to me."

Naruto turned to the Hokage, "We will finish this conservation later." Naruto stalked off to the village courtyard. Konohamaru decided to follow him while his tutor was still in shock at Naruto's striking at the Honorable Grandson.

_**Street-**_ Naruto simply sighed, "Kid, your stealth sucks." Konohamaru came out from behind the camouflage tarp, "Please teach me!" Naruto gave him a tired look, "You are going to leave, are you?" The boy confirmed his question with a nod. "Fine!" Naruto said, "I will teach you."

_**Forest-**_ "First, we will start with some pushup!" Naruto said. Konohamaru said standing at attention, "Boss!" Naruto gave him an evil smile, "Good, now drop down and give me 100 pushups." Konohamaru shouted, "Nani?" Naruto said, "Make that 150" The boy grumbled at Naruto and began to do his sets of pushups.

A little while, Konohamaru eventually finished and collapsed on the ground. "I…hate…you!" Konohamaru wheezed out. "Ok, I am going to teach you the ultimate jutsu that defeats all perverts, my patented Sexy no Jutsu." An hour later, Konohamaru eventually got the gist of it, but it was incomplete due to the cloud effect.

They were doing fine until…"Found you!" Ebisu shouted. Konohamaru and Naruto tuned to the gasping jounin. Ebisu said, "Come, Konohamaru! Let us not hang out with this trash." The honorable grandson shouted, "Hell no! **Henge!**"

Konohamaru was then engulfed in smoke to change into a busty brunette woman. Ebisu had a slight nosebleed while he shouted, "What vulgarity is this?"

Konohamaru said, "Damn, it didn't work!" Naruto replied, "Then maybe he needs a little push. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Ebisu thought in shock, _"He knows the Kage Bunshin?"_ Then 15 clones appeared in the clearing. Ebisu got over his shock, smirked as he fixed his shades, "I am an elite Jonin and I am not a pushover like Mizuki."

Naruto bristled, "You sound like that damn Uchiha, I don't have time to mess with you! **Henge!**" The 4 squads of Naruto transformed into a busty pigtailed woman version of himself, which resulted Ebisu to be propelled in the sky with a massive nosebleed.

Naruto changed back, "I knew it, he is a closet pervert. I dubbed that Harem no Jutsu." He turned to Konohamaru, 'Congratulations, kid, you mastered your first jutsu." Konohamaru cheered, "I am one step closer to becoming Hokage."

Naruto said, "That was a baby step, you have a long way to go and you can't take shortcuts. Rest assured there will be others who will want to become Hokage." The boy stopped cheering and asked hesitantly, "Is that your goal too? To become Hokage?"

Naruto looked at the sky, "My dream is to become strong enough to protect myself and the people close to me. I don't want to be Hokage…but if I have to, I will."

Konohamaru said with conviction, "Then…from now on, we are rivals. I'll beat you and become Hokage." Naruto smiled at Konohamaru, "I'll take your challenge, Konohamaru. Remember, to truly be able to attain true strength is to protect the ones you love and care for."

With that, Naruto walked away, _"That Konohamaru, he is interesting…kinda reminds me of myself."_ He thought.

_**Hakureisaiga: That chapter is done**_

_**Naruto: Hey, where is the action!**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Don't worry, that is in the next chapter**_

_**Yumi: Next time, Chapter 3- The Blade's First Challenge**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Read and review people, remember to vote on Hinata's lightsaber form or I'll send Gai-sensei to you and make you green spandex filled with the power of youth**_

_**Gai: YOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTHHHHHHH!**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Shut the hell up! (Begins to bash Gai with a spiked mallet)**_


	3. The Blade's First Challenge

_**Hakureisaiga: Okay, people, I am starting college, so I will not be updating some stories for a while.**_

_**Naruto: Damn it**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Continuing education must come first, so when I have free time, I will update.**_

_**Naruto: Now you should know the disclaimer by heart**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Starto! The Blade's First Challenge!**_

Normal

_Thought_

**Demon/Daywalker Speech**

_**Demon/Daywalker Thought**_

Next morning, Naruto woke up at 6 am. to do his daily warm up, then he made him some pancakes and eggs, then shuffled out the door with his orange jumpsuit and his visage.

**Academy-** Naruto sat down a seat next to a brooding emo kid that Naruto never noticed. "Hey, Naruto, move your ass." a shrilly voice said. Naruto inwardly groaned to see Sakura Haruno. "I want to sit to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, whatever." He moved from his seat to sit next to a shy black-haired girl. Naruto thought, _"Funny, I never noticed her at all, I might as well introduce myself to her."_ "Hey, I'm to say that I never noticed you before seeing that you are shy. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" said Naruto. The girl squeaked out, "I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto smiled, "I hope to be working with you, Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed a bit and turned away, leaving Naruto to contemplate on her reactions. _"Hmm…blushing, shyness, that habit of pushing fingers together." _

Just then Iruka rushed in, "Alright, class, settle down as I call out team matchup. First off, Team 7 will be…Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto muttered, "Son of a bitch!" Sakura squealed and shouted, "Love conquers all, Ino-pig."

A blond girl scowled at her with envy and jealousy. "Next, Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzaka Kiba. Team 9 is in circulation and lastly Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." Ino wailed, "Nooo! Not lazy boy and food boy!"

Iruka coughed, "Now your jonin senseis should arrive shortly." Then a woman with red eyes and dressed in wraps arrived, "I'm Yuhi Kurenai, Team 8, come with me." Kiba, Shino, and sadly Hinata moved toward their sensei.

Next, a bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth called out, "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Team 10, let's go." Ino kicked Shikamaru awake, then dragged him toward their sensei with Choji trailing behind eating a bag of chips as always.

2 hours later, soon everyone including Iruka-sensei had gone, leaving a brooding Sasuke, a pestering Sakura, and a bored and slightly pissed Naruto. Naruto then chose to shift into lotus position and began to meditate.

Sakura piped up, "Naruto-baka, what are you doing?" Naruto opened one eye and trained it on her, "I'm meditating because I'm bored and pissed at this sensei of ours. If I don't, I will end up trying to hurt her or him."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a silver-haired jounin with his headband shifted over one eye came in, "Hmm…how can I say this? My first impression is…I don't have like you guys." Naruto's eye twitched at the comment.

"Okay, meet me up on the roof in 5 minutes." The man poofed away and as the three teammates walked up the stairs, one of them was growling dangerously.

Roof- The jounin said, "Well, then let's introduce ourselves." Sakura asked, "What do you want to know?" The man replied, "Your likes, dislikes, your dreams." Naruto said hotly, "How about you start off since you are so damn late."

The man dismissed the anger in Naruto's voice, "Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell my likes or dislikes, my dream is on a need-to-know basis and I have lots of hobbies. Next!"

Sakura said, "I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes (insert squeal and blush), my dream (insert high squeal, blush, and possible thoughts of whips), my dislikes are Naruto-baka and Ino-pig."

Kakashi sweatdropped, _"Okkaayy, borderline obsession with Uchiha. Yep, need Anko on this one."_ He thought. "Ok, emo king!" Kakashi said, causing Sakura to scowl and Naruto to snicker. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes and little likes. I don't have a dream, but an ambition to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man."

Kakashi thought, _"Like I suspected, he is obsessed with Itachi."_ Then the jonin turned to Naruto, "Ok, Blondie, let's go!" Naruto said in monotone, "Likes: not gonna tell you, Dislikes: villagers, rapists, perverts, power-hungry bastards (ironic, huh), and most especially fangirls, my dream: to protect everyone I care about."

Kakashi said, "You forget your name." Naruto shook his head, "Read the name tag." Kakashi peered closer to see his name tag "Hello, my name is FUCK YOU" Kakashi sweatdropped at it. "Besides you know your name already." Naruto reminded him.

Kakashi said, "Okay, move on, we will do survival training…the real graduation test." Sakura butted in, "But we already did that." Kakashi answered, "Yes, but there is too much graduates, so we use this test to see if you have what it really takes to be genin. The test has a 66% failure rate."

Looks of shock appeared on Sakura and Sasuke's faces while Naruto sat there looking bored. The Jinchuuriki yawned, "Are you done trying to scare us cuz that shit ain't working."

Kakashi continued, "Anyway, tomorrow, you have to show your real skills, bring all your weapons and you might skip breakfast, you'll might throw up." Naruto thought to himself, _"Hm…trying to weaken us up, it is not going to work on me, Cyclops."_

Later that day- Naruto henged into a jounin with black shades and brown hair and bought a bingo book. "Hmm…let's see. Name-Kakashi Hatake, aliases- Copy Ninja Kakashi, Sharingan no Kakashi, known for copying 1000 jutsu, Taijutsu-C-Rank, Genjutsu-B-rank, Ninjutsu-A-rank, Status-A-rank status, approach with extreme caution."

Naruto dispelled the henge in an alleyway and said to himself, "Okay, so ninjutsu is a bad way to go, genjutsu is out of the question, so I'll use taijutsu. It also said that he is chronically late by 2 hours so that gives me enough time to plan out several plans. Ok, time to get my order, I believe that it should be in now." Naruto walked into his favorite weapons shop ever since that day.

**Flashback-** _"Naruto, you need some weights and weapons to train with, so I need to henge just in case they throw you out." Blade said. A 9-year-old Naruto nodded and henged into a brown-haired boy without whisker marks. _

_He walked inside, the bell rang. "Welcome to Higarashi Shop, where the best ninja gear and weapons are made. Naruto nervously said, "My name is Daiki, I would like to buy some weights and 20 kunai and shuriken." _

_The owner smiled, "I'm Jin, nice to meet you, but first, release that henge." Naruto stiffened, "Shit, Blade-sensei, what should I do?"_

_Blade replied, "I sense no ill will from this man, release the henge and if his intentions are harmful, you have my permission to attack with full force." Naruto mentally nodded and released the henge. "Ah, so it's you." Jin said._

_Naruto immediately moved to defend himself until Jin held up his hand in a placating matter. "Whoa, calm down, I am not gonna hurt you, alright? I can understand you to be hostile since pretty much everyone says that to you, I bet." _

_Naruto nodded, not letting up his guard. Jin sighed, "Look, kid, I know you don't trust me, but I'm not like those stupid villagers. I know you are discriminated because of your condition. Besides if that condition kicked in, you would have killed us by now."_

_Naruto relaxed his guard, "How can I know I can trust you?" he asked suspiciously. Jin smiled, "Let's just say you remind me of someone like you and the things are free of charge this time." Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Jin-sama." Jin smiled back, "Just call me Jin, Jin-sama makes me feel old." _

_The Jinchuuriki grinned, "Alright, Jin, I will see you some time, okay?" Jin waved as he watched Naruto ran out, "Heh…he reminds me so much of you, Kushina-chan, you would be proud of him." The man thought as an image of a red-haired woman with blue-green eyes smiled down on him _(Flashback Ends)

Shop- "Hey, Jin, I'm back!" yelled Naruto. Jin and a brown-eyed girl wearing a pink Chinese shirt and buns in her hair came out from the back. "Hey, Naruto, how are you doing?" the man said.

Naruto smiled, "Great, may I ask who this is?" The girl smiled, "I'm Tenten Higarashi, his niece." Naruto shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Tenten. Are you by chance, a shinobi?" Tenten said, "Why yes, I am! How do you know?"

Naruto said, "No girl these days would have calluses on their hands or focus on their skills than getting their so-called pretty boy. Nice to meet another girl who takes their training seriously."

Tenten frowned, "Sadly, you are right. Those 'kunoichi' are nothing but fangirls. It's a disgrace." Naruto turned to Jin, "Is my uniform and weapons ready?" Jin nodded, holding a bag, "Yep, bagged up and ready to go! Here is my sword."

Naruto set the bag down and unsheathed the sword, "Double-edged, chakra-reinforced, titanium blade. Acid edged, good! Perfect!" Naruto said, "Those drawings did come in handy." (See chapter 1 if you are confused about the drawings) Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Jin! I better go home, I need to plan for my survival training with Kakashi-hentai."

Jin said, "That chronically late Kakashi is your sensei?" Naruto said, "Unfortunately yes!" Jin shook his head and sighed, "Well, good luck, Naruto." The Jinchuuriki nodded at Jin and waved at Tenten as he walked out, "Geez to think he would have Kakashi of all people."

Jin muttered. Tenten said, "Uncle, it could be worse, he could have Gai-sensei." Jin's face twisted in horror as images of green spandex, bowl-cuts, and thick eyebrows came to mind.

Next day, Naruto woke up and ate breakfast, then he looked at the bag and dressed himself up in his new clothes _**(Picture Blade's outfit from Blade 2)**_ _"Blade, I will make you proud in your image."_ He put on his shades as he walked out the door with his sword on his back. "Let us welcome Chaos." He said as he put on his shades and walked out the door.

10 minutes before Kakashi came- Naruto walked calmly to see a pissed Sakura and Sasuke. "You're late!" Sakura shouted. Naruto shrugged at her and sat on a nearby stump, "What's with the new clothes, dobe?" Sasuke said.

Naruto retorted, "What? A guy can't change into some new clothes once in a while." Sasuke scoffed, "Doesn't matter, dobe, just don't get in my way." The Jinchuuriki rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Yeah, you can't be cooler than Sasuke-kun anyways."

Sakura piped up, trying to gain favor with his crush. "Yeah, yeah, keep kissing the Uchiha's ass. Maybe you just might get some from his little screw." Both of his teammates flushed at Naruto's comment and Sakura was about to punch Naruto until Kakashi poofed up, "Yo!"

Sakura shouted, "You're late!" He ignored her and set an alarm clock down on a nearby stump. "It's set for noon." The copy ninja said, "You have to get these two bells from me before time's up. If you don't have a bell, I will tie you to one of the stumps and eat a bento in front of you."

Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growled loudly in protest. Kakashi continued, "There are only 2 bells, so one of you is going to be tied to the post and sent back to the academy. So if you want them, come at me with full force."

Sakura said, "But…you'll be in danger." Naruto said, "Sakura, I am at pretty sure that he is not a jounin for nothing." Kakashi said, "Alright then let's begin! Start!" Everyone moved instantly. Sasuke and Sakura hid in the bushes while Naruto sat on top of a stump.

Kakashi said, "You know when I say start, you are supposed to fight me." Naruto unsheathed his sword and slammed it into the stump, then shrugged off his trenchcoat, showing his well-built muscles. Sakura blushed, "_Oh god, he was hiding that…wait, no, I love Sasuke-kun, not Naruto-baka."_ The cherry blossom thought.

Naruto cracked his neck, shoulders, and knuckles, and then slipped into his stance after setting up a boom box down. "Why do you have a boom box here?" Kakashi asked quizzically. The boy answered, "I like to fight with music sometimes."

_**(Mortal Kombat Theme plays)**_ Naruto tightened his headband, then he rushed forward at Kakashi, who was surprised at the speed. Naruto let loose a flurry of punches making Kakashi move to avoid them with some difficulty. Kakashi aimed a kick at Naruto's torso, but the Jinchuuriki caught it with ease and twisted his foot making Kakashi spin in the air and fall on the ground.

Kakashi got up and turned to look at Naruto holding an orange book, flipping rapidly through the pages. "Man, Kakashi, are you that sexually deprived to read smut?" Naruto said. Kakashi quickly kicked him away and caught the book in his hand, checking it out for damages.

Naruto coughed out, "Wow, a man who is chronically late and reads porn in front of underage children. This team is sure to make it fun if it pass that is." Naruto attacked with a flying kick, but the copy ninja grabbed his leg and swung him to the ground.

Naruto immediately put his hands forward, saving his face and sent his left leg into Kakashi's torso. Kakashi released his hold on the Jinchuuriki's leg. "Kakashi-sensei, I advise you to put away that book or you might get hurt." Naruto said.

Kakashi thought, _"But…he is supposed to be the lowest in the class…was he holding back all this time."_ The jonin put away the book as he slipped into the Goken stance. "Now we are getting serious although it is not your true power…but then again, I'm not showing mine either." Kakashi's eye widened in shock at the comment.

Sasuke seethed in anger and awe, _"Just how strong are you, dobe. I will find your power and defeat…him." _Sakura whispered, "Sugoi!" Kakashi questioned, "When…did you get this strong. Your taijutsu is at least mid chuunin."

Naruto answered, "Well, I did a lot of push-ups, ate healthy, and drink a lot of juice. Look, sensei, as much as I enjoy this conservation, how about we get started?" Naruto rushed him again as Kakashi thought, "This is an interesting team."

Sasuke- the Uchiha watched in awe and jealousy as Naruto & Kakashi fought solely with taijutsu. "Psst…Sasuke-teme, over here." Sasuke turned to see Naruto waving. "How the hell are you fighting Kakashi with a mere normal Bunshin?"Sasuke shouted.

"Shh…not so loud, Kakashi is fighting a Kage Bunshin. They are solid unlike the illusion Bunshin. Naruto said, "I figured out the test, it's teamwork…we need to team up to get the bells."

Sasuke replied, "Hmph, I knew you would screw up." Naruto retorted hotly, "I have not screwed up. His ninjutsu and genjutsu are his strongest points and I am using only taijutsu to keep him occupied." Sasuke said, "Whatever, just step back and watch the pros handle it." Naruto said, "Mate…Sasuke! Kuso, that damn teme is going to ruin it! I hope I got through to Sakura."

Kakashi_-"Naruto is not giving me any time to spare for ninjutsu or genjutsu. Tch, what a predicament I am…" _Kakashi thought before a rain of kunai came at him and Naruto. The two parted to avoid the deadly projectiles.

"What the hell, teme?" the real Naruto shouted. Sasuke said, "Be quiet, you fool! I will finish what you started now." Naruto retorted, "You asshole! We need to work tog…" Sasuke proceeded to do hand signs that Kakashi instantly recognized. Kakashi shouted, "Sasuke…stop!"

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted, blowing a great fireball at the two point blank. Both student and sensei were engulfed in the fiery deathtrap, making Sasuke smirk only to frown to see only Naruto coughing from the smoke with no Kakashi in sight.

"What the fuck, Uchiha, you almost killed me with the fireball." Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke said, "You moved, didn't you? From the speed you are going at it with Kakashi, I knew you would be fine." Naruto said, "You son of a…"

Suddenly a voice froze the two boys, **"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!"** A hand grabbed each of the boys' ankles and pulled them down into the ground. "Sasuke, that was rash and very irresponsible of you to do. He's your teammate!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke scowled, "He moved, didn't he? Besides he was in the way." Kakashi saw that he was not going to get anywhere with him and settled for a sigh, "Fine if you feel that way, I'll just leave you to reflect out your careless actions. Naruto, you are going to stay there since you proved to be a problem against me."

Naruto said, "Two words, sensei. Kage Bunshin." Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Son of a…" Kakashi said as he rushed toward the forest to the most likely place that the teen would go to.

Sakura- the cherry blossom ran heavily through the forest in search of her object of affection- the undisputed most arrogant asshole in the world, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_I recognized that sound anywhere…Sasuke-kun performed his legendary Goukakyuu. He must be in trouble if he had to use that."_ the pseudo-kunoichi thought, _"I bet Naruto is getting in his way as always. Give him a sword, shades, a new wardrobe and those hot arms of his and he is all that…did I just think that?"_

Suddenly a hand grabbed her waist and Sakura was going to scream out until another hand clamped over her mouth. She resorted to biting the assailant's hand, but the man would not relent and only grunted at the pain.

The assailant hissed, "Pipe down, Sakura and shut up! It's me, Naruto." Sakura relaxed a bit. Naruto said, "Now I am going to let go now and you can't scream or yell at me now or Kakashi-sensei will find our asses. If you understand, nod your head." Sakura nodded her head slowly and Naruto's grip on her waist and mouth were soon gone.

Sakura said, "You are definitely Naruto, now what did you do to Sasuke-kun." Naruto said, "Nothing, the asshole tried to get Kakashi by shooting a jutsu at him with me engaging him, then we both got caught in sensei's jutsu, but I managed to substitute myself with a nearby shadow clone and moved to find you."

Sakura said, "For what? What can I do?" Naruto said, "This test is not about only getting the bells, but using teamwork to get the bells. I tried with Sasuke only he is stuck neck deep into the ground. Plus though you have no actual skills due to your fangirlism, I just need you to make traps, throw kunai and shuriken at Kakashi and keep moving that way Kakashi can't pinpoint your location.

"But what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said worriedly. Naruto replied, "I'll send some Kage Bunshin to dig him out while I'm engaging sensei. So just worry about the traps, okay?" But unfortunately fate decided to let the alarm clock ring. "Damn, time's up!"

Stumps- Kakashi looked on a haggard Naruto, a disappointed Sakura, and a tired, disheveled, dirty and pissed off Sasuke tied to a stump. Kakashi spoke to them in a disapproving tone, "You three look hungry and Naruto, I am amazed at your skill in taijutsu and speed though I was holding back."

Naruto snickered, "Really?' Then he lifted one of his pants legs showing the weights. "Cuz I was not either." Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Although you did absolutely nothing to even attempt to get the bell because of your fangirl attitude, you eventually agreed to work together with Naruto." Sakura brightened up at the comment that her sensei gave her.

"As for you, Uchiha, you should give up a shinobi." The jonin said. "What? You would pass a useless fangirl and a dobe pass but not an elite Uchiha." Sasuke shouted, struggling against his bonds. Naruto was about to protest against Sasuke's outburst to Sakura's defense, but Kakashi beat him to the chase.

"Yes, I would! Unlike you, she made the correct choice in teaming up with Naruto while you deliberately refused Naruto's offer and almost killed him. You are supposed to be a part of the team, so learn to act as one and stuff your shitty superiority complex attitude!"

Kakashi shuffled over to the stone slab, "Look at these markers with all the heroes of our village, but the ones here died in the line of duty…my best friends' names are on here." Naruto and Sakura had looks of sympathy on his face while Sasuke looked impassive.

Kakashi said, "Okay, I'm giving you one more chance. If you are prepared to continue, eat your bento and no sharing with Sasuke. Either one of you feeds him, you fail. My word is law, got it?" Kakashi then poofed away.

Naruto and Sakura ate the bento silently until Sasuke's stomach growled with a loud rumble. Then Naruto shoved the bento in front of him, saying, "Here, Sasuke, eat!" Sakura said, "But Kakashi-sensei told us not to…" Sasuke meekly nodded.

"I don't give a fuck about Kakashi's orders. He told us not to eat this morning and I didn't listen because I needed any strength. With him not eating anything will only hinder our ability to get the bells. Sakura, feed him, he may be an asshole but we got to live with it.

Sakura nodded and began to feed the Uchiha. "What the fuck I just say?" Kakashi shouted as his head peered out of the smoke. "We gotta stick together, we are a team now." Sakura stammered. Kakashi said, "You…pass!"

Naruto said, quirking an eyebrow "Masked motherfucker say what?" Kakashi replied, "Most of you have been following my orders like little robots except Naruto. A shinobi must look underneath the underneath. Those who fall to follow orders are trash, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash."

Naruto smirked, _"You got to admit, that was kinda cool."_ He thought to himself. Kakashi said, "Team 7, your duties will commence tomorrow." Sakura smiles softly but sadly, _"I'm a ninja now and with Sasuke-kun, so why do I feel so sad." _She thought to herself.

Naruto looked at her, "Sakura, you did well, but you should focus more on long a kunoichi than on Sasuke and maybe he might notice you." He whispered. Sakura nodded, "Thank you…Naruto." Sasuke thought, "I'm one step closer to killing…him." Each of them went to their homes pondering their thoughts.

_**Hakureisaiga: Goddamn, 3800 words, I need a damn break**_

_**Naruto: Peace out! Next time, Wave Mission: Virgin Rescue**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Also I need a fight scene from Team 8 against Momochi Zabuza, having Hinata and Kurenai captured with Kiba and Hinata wounding Zabuza.**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Read and review people, remember to vote on Hinata's lightsaber form or I'll send Gai-sensei to you and make you green spandex filled with the power of youth**_

_**Gai: YOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTHHHHHHH!**_

_**Hakureisaiga: Shut the hell up! (Begins to bash Gai with a spiked mallet)**_


	4. Wave MissionVirgin Rescue

_**Hakureisaiga- I was going to wait for someone to sent me their fight with Team 8 and Zabuza because I felt that I couldn't make an epic battle…but I got bored, so here is the next chapter**_

_**Blade- Hakurei-san don't own Naruto or Blade (comics or movies), end of story**_

"This is Scarecrow, report in!" Kakashi said into the microphone. "This is Blossom, I am in position." Sakura said. Sasuke reported, "Emo Avenger, here! Naruto, I despise you!"

Naruto retorted, "Blade in position, and fuck you too, you emo bastard. Maybe next time you will think before you speak. Target sighted and apprehended, confirmed with ribbon on right ear." Kakashi nodded, "Good, then mission: Find Tora is a success."

Tower- Team 7 pitied the cat in its attempt to escape the grasp of its owner, Lady Shijimi. "Poor Tora…poor little kitty, I almost thought you died." The Hokage cleared his throat as he spoke, "Now the next assignments are babysitting for the village council, run errands to the neighboring village…help dig up yams…"

Naruto interrupted, "Hell to the fucking no, I simply refuse to do any more chores!" Sarutobi simply eyed him, "I'm sorry, Naruto, I would give you guys a C-Rank, but Team Eight already took it."

Suddenly a messenger haw came up from the window and Iruka, assisting the Hokage, went forward and read the note.

His face suddenly twisted with horror as he finished scanning the letter, "H-Hokage-sama, y-you need to r-read this." The chunin stammered out.

The Sandaime took the letter and his face turned grim as his grey eyes skimmed it, "Kakashi, it appears that Hinata Hyuga and their sensei, Kurenai Yuhi have been captured by the alleged Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Their client lied to them because he couldn't afford a mission higher than a C-rank. This mission is officially an A-rank now and your skills as an assault team are needed. Your mission is to get both kunoichi and continue their mission as well." The Hokage said in a serious tone.

Kakashi nodded and turned to his team, "You have exactly 20 minutes to get ready." All three of the genin nodded and sped off to prepare for their journey. _"Why would Zabuza kidnap Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-san? According to his profile in the Bingo Book, he wouldn't do that, it just doesn't add up at all."_ Naruto thought.

Yumi spoke up in his mind, **"What is wrong, Naruto?"** Naruto shouted in his mind, _"What in the nine hells were you doing? I have been trying to reach your ass for weeks!"_ Yumi shrugged, **"What? I need to sleep for once in a while."**

Naruto sweatdropped, _"You slept for 4 weeks? What caused you to sleep for…you know what? I don't want to know." _Yumi mused, **"Good, now what is the situation?"**

Naruto began, _"It is this guy, his name's Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. He captured Kurenai Yuhi and an acquaintance of mine named Hinata Hyuga. Usually someone with a reputation like his, would kill them on the spot, but he spared them."_

Yumi replied, **"This Zabuza might see some potential in the Hyuga and use the sensei for pleasure or he was hired to capture them, but you need to find out the reason."**

Naruto concluded, _"The only way to do that is to get to Wave quickly. We don't how much time they have left and I feared that there is only a little."_

**Wave-Gato's Tree house-** "Are you sure that they are virgins?" the short man named Gato asked. Zabuza grunted, "The girl is a fresh genin, so I know that she is one. Plus the red-eyed bitch attacked me ferociously when I asked her the question up front."

Gato replied, "Good, then one of your jobs is complete, now the last thing you need to do is to kill that annoying pest Tazuna. Soon this land will be under my thumb completely."

Zabuza stared at him, "When is the ritual going to take place?" Gato answered, "A week from now, then you can kill Tazuna."

Zabuza nodded silently and laid back, allowing his apprentice Haku to ten to his injuries. _"First, I will take out that dog boy and pay him back for that drill attack…and his little dog too." _He thought with malice.

**River- Konoha/Wave- 2 hours later-** Team 7 saw the battlefield covered with craters, claw marks, puddles, dead bugs, and blood. _"Damn, they were mixing it up here."_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi said, "Seems like the claw marks and craters are the results from skirmishes with Kiba and Zabuza, the blood might be from Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai, or Zabuza. Highly unlikely that Shino is hurt since he is a long-range fighter."

Sakura said with sympathy, "I hope that they are alright." Kakashi ordered, "Let's keep moving!" Sasuke thought, _"This Zabuza might be a challenge to see if I can kill…him."_

**Wave- Tazuna's House-** "Ow, that hurts!" Kiba howled out. Tsunami admonished him, "Then stop fidgeting, you have a deep gash in your side and we have to reapply the dressing every few hours. You are lucky I used to be a nurse before I got laid off."

Shino said, "It's a good thing that Hinata warned you in time or else you would have been dead." Kiba growled, clenching his fist, "I swear I am gonna to kill that monster for taking sensei and Hinata."

Shino said with reason, "It's highly illogical. In your condition, you would lose in a matter of minutes with or without Akamaru, leave the avenging to me and the reinforcements."

Kiba sulked as he muttered, "Fine." Then he turned to Tsunami, "How is Akamaru?"

Tsunami said, "He is fine, his leg is healing up fast, but I think he should rest, so it can heal properly." Tazuna said lamentably, "It is my entire fault!"

Shino said, "What's done is done, there is nothing that you could do to change it."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Tazuna went downstairs with Shino trailing behind in case of an attack. The door opened slowly to reveal Team 7. "Shino!" Naruto said.

The Aburame addressed them,"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi replied, "Hey, Shino. Are you alright?"

Shino replied in monotone, "Kiba and I are fine, but he has sustained injuries to his lower abdomen and some lacerations on his arms, Akamaru has a deep gash on his front right leg and resting peacefully."

Sakura let out a sigh, "That is a relief!" Tazuna said, "Come inside before somebody suspects something." They came inside and sat on the table.

Kakashi ordered, "Ok, Shino, brief me on the events."

Shino said, "Apparently, Zabuza is hired by Gato of the Gato Shipping Inc. He appears to be a legit businessman, but he makes dealings in the black market and he is a ruthless criminal that hires mercenaries and nuke-nin. He starts by buying out companies and takes over countries."

Kakashi said, "So since he controls the marine transportation, Tazuna is a target because of the bridge, but why capture Kurenai and Hinata and not get a ransom for Tazuna or kill for that matter."

Shino said, "I deduced that Gato is going to use them as sex slaves or something far more sinister." Sasuke huffed, "Who would wanna use that weakling as a sex slave?" Shino buzzed angrily, but Naruto slapped his teammate's hand, attaching a strange device on his head.

"Look, being a sex slave is no laughing matter, especially with kunoichi. If you dare joke about this matter or belittle anyone on this mission, that device on your head will send excruciating jolts of electricity coursing through your head eventually destroying your eyesight thus your Uchiha lineage will end. If you try to take it off, it will still send electricity through your brain. Now am I making this clear to you, Uchiha?" Naruto said with a glare.

Sasuke shut his mouth in fear of losing his prized bloodline.

Naruto voiced, "I say that we should gauge a frontal assault on the hideout. Once we do recon, I'm sure that they don't know anything about reinforcements."

Kakashi said, "Though that is a good idea, we will focus on protecting Tazuna for now…we don't know what will happen to Kurenai and Hinata, so we will lay low until then. But I am going to increase your training exercise."

Sakura protested, "But what will extra training do against Zabuza, he was powerful enough to defeat and capture both Hinata and Kurenai-sensei. Plus he might attack at any given moment."

Shino pushed up his glasses, "Actually we did enough damage by Hinata and Kiba, and his injuries will not recover until a week's rest." Sasuke said, "So we'll train while we're waiting." "Oh, boy, more ninja, like that will work on Gato." They turned to see a boy in overalls. "Oh, sorry, this is my grandson, Inari." Tazuna said, introducing the small boy.

Inari continued, "You might as well give up or you'll end up like that dog boy and those ladies."

Tsunami walked up, "Inari, what did I tell you?"

Inari said, "It's the truth, no one can beat Gato or his men." Naruto began to chuckle, "Is that so?" They all turned to the black clad ninja, "Then I'll bring Gato's head served on a silver platter." Naruto said with a smile.

Inari said, "Whatever, I'm going to watch the ocean from my room." Naruto followed him to talk to him until he heard Inari crying, "Daddy!" the boy sobbed. Naruto turned thinking that it wasn't the time to deal with Inari's attitude.

**Next day-** "All right, you guys are going to climb trees." Kakashi said. Sakura sweatdropped, "Um…sensei, I'm pretty sure we can all do that." Shino pushed up his shades as he commented, "I believe that he means that tree walking exercise."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "You heard of it." Shino answered, "Kurenai-sensei mentioned that we would do it while protecting Tazuna." Kakashi said, "Well, then I will show you this exercise…Watch."

Kakashi made the ram seal and a small wave of chakra emitted from his feet, then he walked up the tree to his students' surprise. "The trick is to gather the right amount of chakra to the soles of your feet and climb up a tree. This will benefit you since you haven't been controlling chakra properly. Right now, when you do a jutsu, you usually expend more than the amount and tire you out. If you master this, you can do any jutsu with ease."

Sasuke smirked, Sakura had an expression of awe while Naruto and Shino were both impassive. Kakashi whipped out four kunai and threw it at their feet, "Use those to mark your progress and try running up the tree than walking up it. You guys haven't been able to get used to it like I have."

Sasuke boasted, "With this training, I will master it in a matter of minutes." Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement. The genin all did the ram seal and the same force emitted from their feet. Each of them ran at the trees at full force.

Sasuke ran up a few feet until his foot suddenly cracked the bark, pushing off it and slashed the tree. Shino had the same result as Sasuke, but he got a bit further than the esteemed Uchiha. Naruto got up the tree, but he was lower than either of the boys. Yumi said, **"Damn, I knew I forgot something to teach you."** Naruto retorted, _"Why again do I put up with you?"_ Yumi said, **"Because I'm sexy!"** causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"This is pretty easy!" Sakura said. They all look up to see Sakura sitting on a high branch. "It looks like the best at chakra control is Sakura." Kakashi said, peering over his book. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke thought, _"I can't believe it, she got farther than me! A useless fangirl!" _

Kakashi said, "Okay, Sakura, I want you to keep going, so you can increase your chakra capacity. When you feel lightheaded, you can stop. The rest of you continue."

Sasuke and Shino nodded in silence and ran at the tree again, Naruto walked up to the tree and transferred chakra to his foot to place it on the trunk.

The tree cracked under the pressure making Naruto think hard, _"Too much chakra, I need to calm myself, I'm getting too agitated."_

Sasuke saw this and starts to gloat, "Hey, dobe, finally giving up?"

Naruto ignored him, becoming relaxed and calm, then he proceeded to walk up the tree slowly. Kakashi watched as the black-clad assassin past Shino's marker, then Sasuke's marker, soon he moved up to where Sakura stopped and sat on a branch without a word leaving an astonished Kakashi, a seething Sasuke, and a curious Shino.

"_Interesting, he is completely different from the boy from the academy."_ Kakashi thought with a hidden smile. Naruto said, "Sensei, do you mind if I practice my katas?"

Kakashi shook his head and with that, Naruto jumped down and began to practice his moves. After a couple of days, Kiba was able to get up and began to do the exercise along with the rest of the genin, everything was smooth until that night at dinner.

**Tazuna's House- **_**(A/N: If you guys are thinking about the story about Inari's father, then no. One, it is so troublesome to write, and two: it takes too much time, so pretend that Shino told them the story and that Haku encounter happens after this part) **_The table around was quiet…well, except Kiba's loud conservations with Akamaru, but still everyone was silent.

Inari glared at Naruto eating quietly, then Kaiza's _**(A/N: Remember they know already)**_ image seems to overlap Naruto's body. Naruto noticed that the boy had running tears on him, "Kid, what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

Inari yelled, "Why the hell you guys bother to try so hard? No matter what you do or no matter how hard you train, you're nothing to Gato and his men. When facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

Naruto shrugged, "Your point?"

Inari continued, "I'd hate to be you, you don't know nothing about Wave, but you make claims you can't keep. What the hell you know about me, I'm different while you acted so cool and calm about everything, you don't know how hard life can be."

Suddenly something snapped within Naruto. **"I don't know how hard life can be, eh? Tell me, have you even been hated or discriminated for something out of your control? Have you ever grown up without parents, wait…you have your parents, why am I asking you? Have you ever been beaten, burned, and poisoned before? If all answers are no, then stop crying about that shit because they are people who have been in the same position as you. Face it, your dad is dead and you feel betrayed, yet you sit in your room crying about it. Are you looking for a pity party or something? Your father was be so ashamed of him wishing he could die a thousand time than watch you drowning yourself in tears, you brat!"**

Inari's eyes welled in tears as Naruto's words hit him hard, "I'd hate to be you." The Jinchuuriki said in contempt, "You know nothing about me and assume I have it made. You have a mother and grandfather while I had nothing until I turned 6, so be grateful for what you have, you jackass."

Sakura slammed her palms, "Naruto, enough!" But she flinched back as Naruto glared at her with cold blue eyes. "Don't bother coming after me or I will seriously hurt or maim you." Naruto said coldly as he leapt into the night.

"Did all that happen to him, sensei?" Kiba said, shocked at the outburst. Kakashi said, "Kiba, that version was only G-rated. Each of the genin including Sasuke pondered on what made Naruto received such treatment.

Later, Inari was outside sitting on the pier when Kakashi popped up, "Might if I join you?" the Cyclops said.

The jonin sat beside the boy as he spoke, "Naruto never mean what he said, but indeed he had a rougher past than you. No parents and no friends…but despite that I have never seen him cry or complain about it. He's always doing his best and wants to protect anything or anyone close to him. For that, he will risk his life for that dream. He knows what strength is and Naruto may be the one who understand your feelings the most."

Inari turned to the silver-haired ninja, "What?" Kakashi looked at the stars as he said, "Naruto can't help but to care about you."

**Forest-** "Graahh!" Naruto screamed as he punched a tree into splinters. Yumi tried to placate him, **"Naruto, calm down! You just tire yourself out." **

Naruto retorted, _"Leave me the hell alone! I need this…I need to release all of this pent-up anger. If I don't, I might hurt myself and the people around me. Plus that kid pissed me off to the deep end. If I don't do this, I might kill Sasuke for the next comment he makes."_

Yumi said, **"Shoot! I would kill that arrogant little shit in a heartbeat."** Naruto said, _"Then I would be ranked as a nuke-nin for killing their precious Uchiha, so that is not gonna happen."_

Yumi mumbled, **"I still say to do it."** Naruto ignored her remark and proceeded to desecrate the forest.

**Next morning-** Haku walked down to the dungeon to check on the prisoners. _**(A/N: In this fic, Haku will be a boy and his hairstyle is like Itachi's when he was in ANBU and the rest of the hair is wrapped in a ponytail)**_ He calmly walked up to the bars, but make sure not to move any closer since the bars sucked chakra making them weaken to an extent.

"Are you two all right?" he asked a shivering Hinata and a glaring Kurenai.

"What do you want, Haku?" the jonin spat out in venom. "Nothing in general, I wanted to see that you are well cared for. Unlike Gato and Zabuza-dono, I am not heartless."

Hinata began to cough and shiver uncontrollably, making Kurenai look at her with concern. "She has a fever." Haku stated. Kurenai looked at the androgynous boy, "You're a medic?" Haku said, "Yes, I am, who do you think healed Zabuza from those bar fights. I am going to have to get some herbs from the forest. I'll be back!" Haku bowed and rushed away from the jail cell.

Forest- Haku looked around to find a small acre had been destroyed. _"Damn, someone was pissed off." _Then in the middle, he saw a blond boy clad in black on the ground with his hitai-ate. _"Hmm…they must have sent for reinforcements then."_ Haku reached out as if he was going to choke him, but Naruto's hand grabbed his waist.

Naruto said, "Sneaking up on people is not a good idea against a ninja." Haku said, "You'll catch a cold sleeping out here." Naruto groggily got up, "Well, may I ask who you are?" Haku answered, "Haku and you?"

The shinobi replied, "Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, but why are you here in a place like this?" Haku indicated the basket, "My friend has a high fever, so I am collecting herbs for medicine. Why were you out here?"

Naruto said, "Venting out some frustration, one of my friends was kidnapped by Gato and a kid pissed me off." Haku said, "You will become strong as long as you protect that friend of yours."

Naruto inwardly smiled as images of Hinata, Yumi, Blade, Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Kiba, and somewhat Sasuke. "I will, Haku or should I say Hunter-nin." Naruto said. Haku stiffened but Naruto rose his hands up in a calming matter.

"Don't worry!" he said, "I don't want to kill you, but I need to know Gato's location. He is the root of all this suffering and anguish and I need to rescue Hinata." Haku said, "How?"

Naruto answered, "The dog boy, Kiba recalled that Zabuza smelled like crab cakes, but another scent- your scent smelled like peppermint. I sent chakra to my nose and caught your scent."

The Ice boy said, "You need to hurry, Gato mentioned some kind of ritual involving them. Something about virgin's blood. Yumi said, **"Oh shit!"** Naruto asked, _"Sensei? What is it?"_

The vixen said, "**That ritual involves two virgins and their blood. If that's complete, then the one who initiated the ritual will possess a power of a superhuman, but it can only happen on a full moon." **Naruto thought, _"Shit! That's tonight!"_ Yumi said, **"Then you must be swift."**

Naruto said, "Do you have a map of Gato's hideout?" Haku nodded and reached inside his yukata, pulling it out.

Naruto said, "Good, now when you guys hear silence, I want you and Zabuza to hide yourselves somewhere on the middle floor, then escape off with Kurenai-sensei and Hinata-san, I will deal with Gato."

Haku nodded at the plan, "Now go before one of my teammates finds you." Haku sped off while Naruto jumped into a stream to make sure that Kiba or Shino wouldn't catch the scent. _"I got to do this alone, I am sure Kakashi-sensei will not consider this statement seriously especially with that grudge against Yumi-sensei."_

_**Naruto: Hell yeah! I am gonna kick so much ass**_

_**Yumi: Hakurei-kun, there will be blood, right?**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Umm…sure, Yumi-chan, now can you get off my lap please?**_

_**Yumi-But I feel so comfortable here**_

_**Hakureisaiga-(blushes as Yumi shifted slightly) - Umm…okay, tune in next time (groan) The Blade's Realization of Purpose. Also stay tuned for the next chapter of The Destiny of Sparda's Descendant, where Naruto is blown away by Orochi-teme and meets his first demon ambush and his first Devil Arm.**_


	5. The Blade's Realization

Normal

_Thought_

**Demon Speech **

_**Demon Thought**_

_**Hakurei- Well, last time on the Sharpening Blade, Naruto and the gang met up with Kiba and Shino to protect Tazuna and save Kurenai and Hinata. Naruto met up with Haku to learn that Gato is performing a virgin blood ritual. Naruto now must choose to rescue his friends or follow orders. Let's get things started! Chapter all set! Ready, GO! Sorry for the delay, damn document uploader wouldn't let me get it.**_

**Night- **Naruto's eyes popped open as the midnight hour passed. He silently made a Kage Bunshin discreetly and silently made his way out of the house.

Then in the forest, he suit up with kunai, iPod, shuriken, explosives, a bow with some quivers, and lastly his sword.

He left his trenchcoat at home to help with the reinforced copy and the fact that it may hinder him in battle.

"**Ready?"** Yumi said.

Naruto answered, _"Hai! Let's welcome Chaos!"_

**Hideout-** Naruto reached the tree house and saw four sentries covering each compass point, 3 guards each. Naruto took out the bow and notched three arrows. He fired and the three arrows embedded themselves in one of the vital points.

The bodies silently crumpled to the ground and Naruto then had Kage Bunshin hide them and kill the others. Once the outside sentries were taken care of, he slipped inside the hallways and saw a group of henchmen laughing and drinking in a room.

He pulled out a smoke bomb that had a delayed mechanism and rolled it in. As the smoke filled the room, Naruto leapt in and literally beat the living shit out of them, breaking bones in the process.

When the smoke cleared, only Naruto coldly walked out, but not without setting a poison fog bomb in the room and jammed every window and door, making that every possible escape was utterly destroyed.

As he moved further down the corridor, there were three pathways before him, to save time, he made two Kage Bunshin to go down and set the explosives down the corridors. Then he himself tried to sense Kurenai or Hinata's chakra signatures.

It was faint, but he could feel that it was three stories above him_."That means that the next floor…I'll meet Zabuza and Haku possibly."_ Naruto thought.

Then he felt the information rushing into his brain from his clones. "Good." Naruto muttered, "The explosives are in place just near the base. Soon Gato's base of operations will be destroyed." Naruto walked down the middle hallway and soon found Haku and Zabuza.

"Hello, Haku and you must be Zabuza." Naruto said.

Zabuza retorted, "So you are the one who figured out Haku, eh? You are a little short." Naruto replied, "Perhaps, but looks can be so deceived since two of my friends put you in your previous condition."

Zabuza's eye twitched at the insinuation. "Well, then what is the situation, Haku?" Haku answered, "They happened to be on the next floor and the samurai henchmen that were disposed of. I knew that slimeball wasn't going to pay us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I am guessing you listen in on his conservation, right?" Haku confirmed with a nod. "Then you are right, as soon as you destroyed Tazuna, he would have killed once he had that power."

Zabuza asked, "So why are we still here? The contract has been voided." Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, you will still get paid along with my payment as well." Zabuza said, "Oh and how do we propose to do that?"

Naruto said, "I will use my A-Rank mission payment to pay you along with my savings." Zabuza said, "Fair enough, but why should I listen to you?" Naruto said, "I happened to place explosives on the base and middle of the tree. I have the detonator and could destroy this place."

Zabuza said, "Wow, you really thought this out, huh, gaki. I thought I was crazy." Naruto nodded, "Yeah, yeah, no time to talk about insanity. Kurenai and Hinata's lives are at stake!"

Room-"Let her go, you cowardly snake." Kurenai shouted at a mercenary holding the weakened Hinata.

Another merc slapped her with a crack, "Urusai!" he growled, "You are lucky that Gato needs you for his damn ritual or…we would do something far worse to you." Kurenai became disgusted at him as the mercenary copped a feel.

Gato dressed in his business suit approached them, "Good, just in time. Bring them to the altar now, we must have the timing exact."

The mercenaries strapped both kunoichi to a table and stepped back. Gato began to chant in an ancient language.

Kurenai struggled against her bonds feebly, _"Damn it, I can't…break…free! Even though my chakra is returning slowly, I can't break these bonds."_ She thought to herself as Gato ominously came closer and closer with a gleaming knife.

Gato finished and struck downwards to stab Kurenai's thigh.

The Genjutsu Mistress tried to hold in her scream, but to no avail as her precious blood flow down the table, then he strode out toward Hinata.

Kurenai tried to protest but the pain from her fresh wound and her chakra depletion forced her to watch as Gato stabbed Hinata in her thigh also, causing Hinata to scream in pain, but Gato knocked her out again to silence her.

"You bastard! I will kill you for this!" Kurenai shouted feebly. Gato then took her and Hinata's blood and drank it. Suddenly the moon turned to a pale red and lightning struck down to the room, striking Gato and the two mercenaries.

Gato survived the blast and began to undergo a change so gruesome to watch as his muscles and bone structure cracked and contorted to change completely into a vile monster. "!" Gato laughed.

_**Hakurei-And that is a wrap! Next time, The Blade's Coming of Age!**_


	6. The Blade's Coming of Age

Normal

_Thought_

Demon Speech

_Demon Thought_

_Jutsu_

_**Hakurei: I 'm back and better than ever**_

_**Naruto: Can we begin the chapter now? I need to rescue Kurenai and Hinata, then kick Gato's ass**_

_**Hakurei: Okay, okay! Jeez, I do the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Blade, just the games and movies**_

**Chapter 5- The Blade's Coming of Age**

"Hey, Naruto, maybe you should hack into Gato's computer to get his money." Yumi suggested.

Naruto nodded and sent a Kage Bunshin into the room. _"Okay, this is it, I sense about 40…maybe 50 mercenaries, thanks to the poison gas and explosives, I must have terminated about half of his force and since Zabuza and Haku dispatched those two wanna-be samurai and the rest lurking around, these must be the last ones here. Damn it, they never make things easy. Every boss always has 100 or more expendable goons to slow people down." _Naruto thought.

Yumi replied, **"How about we give them a warm welcome…by snapping their necks!"** Naruto, in agreement, kicked the door open and said, "Hiya, fellas!"

The Jinchuuriki slowly walked forward until he was in the middle of the crowd and a tall, muscular man came in front of him. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you made a big mistake and you aren't leaving this place alive."

The man tried to stab him, but the new Daywalker sent a palm strike to the chin, grabbed his speak and sunk the tip into his gut. The mercenaries took a few minutes to comprehend the event and began to swarm Naruto.

Naruto back kicked one and used the momentum to kick another in front of him using the same leg.

Then he used the spear as a pole and swung around it, kicking in a circular motion, and then he brought the spear up to slash downwards, discarding the corpse still clinging on the spear at a nearby group.

Next, he threw the spear, which pinned someone's head to the wall, making bits of skull, brain, and blood spattered over the porcelain wall.

"This should be fun." Naruto said as he pressed play on his portable boom box.

_**(New Order-Confusion plays, if you have watched Blade, it is the song in the first movie where Blade crash the vampire rave party)**_ Naruto gave a merc a solid kick to the chest, caving in his ribs into his vital organs, and then he grabbed the dead body and flung into a group forming behind him.

Soon a sword strike cut Naruto's cheek and another cut into his back, Naruto gritted his teeth in pain to retaliate with a savage palm thrust to the head.

A merc equipped with a rusty knife tried to shank him in his blind spot, but fortunately Naruto was groomed to "sense" people around him and pivoted on his heel to maneuver out of harm's way. The Jinchuuriki took the merc's own arm to make his stab himself in the kidney.

**"****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto growled.

15 clones appeared and proceeded to maim or kill the mercenaries with gusto. Soon screams of pain filled the room as soon as Naruto unsheathed their blades, quickly and efficiently killing and separating body parts.

Soon his clones were dispatched and 10 highly scarred mercenaries were left before Naruto. "Please let us go." Said one to the Jinchuuriki.

The boy….no, man shook his head, "Your lives are forfeit, I know the kind of people you are. You rape, pillage, steal and kill innocents for fun, pleasure or money. You will never be able to harm people this way…come, meet your executioner, your Shinigami."

The ten men looked at each other and charged at him, hanging on to the last shred of hope that they would emerge victorious.

Naruto slipped into his stance and blocked a spear thrust from one and punched another. Then he sliced one's neck with his sword and kicked the mercenary who vouched for his fellow money-grubbing thieves' lives.

Next, he moved left, elbowing one in the ribs, then stabbed the point of his blade into the area of the collarbone. Then he grabbed a fleeing mercenary by the neck and with a quick pinching motion, he crushed his windpipe with an audible snap.

Naruto gave the remaining five a smile as he threw two of his glaives at them, giving them a new way to breathe in their necks and blood spattered in a mist-like motion. _"Good, now there is assurance that nobody will interfere with this. Now to save my friends! Yumi, are you ready!" _

Yumi joked, **"Red 5, standing by! Let's kick this guy's punk ass!"** Naruto ran into the room see a bleeding Kurenai and Hinata with a morphing Gato.

Naruto discreetly made a Kage Bunshin and carried the both of them out of the room. Kurenai's eyes widened in surprise at the appearance of Naruto, who silently put a finger to his lips.

Soon he met up with Zabuza and Haku, Kurenai spoke, "Naruto, what are you doing here? Where are the others? Why isn't Zabuza attacking?"

Naruto dressed her wounded thigh, "I came here to rescue you, everyone else is asleep and I told Zabuza of Gato's plan to kill him after he killed Tazuna, so his contract is void and he will be joining us for the evening."

Kurenai said, "Then you…" Naruto stared at her intently, "I did what I had to do, plus they would have done countless things to you two." Kurenai then retorted, "But you should have alerted Kakashi, why did you tell him about this meeting?"

Naruto mused, "Because if I know Kakashi, he wouldn't listen to me especially since my tenant told me about this blood ritual. I'm pretty sure that he holds some resentment against it and will tell me not to listen to it. After all, his sensei, the Yondaime, did die fighting it, right?"

The Ice Queen thought to herself, _"Kakashi and Yondaime-sama were close after Obito died and Rin's disappearance _(wink wink, nudge nudge) _He would hold some kind of resentment to the Kyuubi."_ Naruto finished and used the rest of the sterile bandages to tie around Hinata's thigh, "Now Zabuza, Haku…your new assignment is to take Kurenai-sensei and Hinata out of here. I'm going to stop Gato."

Kurenai's ruby eyes widened at his order, "What? No! You can't stop Gato all by yourself, you will be killed." Naruto looked at her, "You or Hinata-san are in no condition to fight, but your wound is worse than Hinata's. Plus I am not going to risk Zabuza and Haku's lives when I am fully capable of risking mine. Remember, I have an inner power."

Kurenai said, "No, Naruto, I will not let you throw away your life like this." Naruto argued, "And why not?" Kurenai struggled to find an answer while she thought, "_Because Hinata would die if she found out that I could not stop you." _

Naruto continued, "Look, Kurenai-sensei, Gato has superhuman strength due to the ritual. With my high pain tolerance level and an incredible healing factor, I am the most capable to defeat him. If I don't kill him now, Wave will be destroyed and soon he will try to conquer the other countries."

Kurenai protested, "But I can't let you do that…it would break Hinata's heart to find out someone died for her sake."

Naruto said softly, checking his inventory, "Then it is best that she forgot about me." Kurenai yelled, "Naruto, I am ordering you to stand…"

Naruto suddenly slammed his fist into her solar plexus, knocking her unconscious, then he turned to Zabuza and Haku. "I was wondering when you were gonna shut her up." Zabuza said.

Naruto said, "You get these two and yourselves the hell out of here, when you are 5 meters away from here, wake up Kurenai or Hinata to escort you to Tazuna's house, alright?" The ex-mist nin nodded and shunshined away from the premises.

Little did they know that Hinata was awake during the whole conservation.

"_Here we go!" _Naruto thought as he turned toward the doors and kicked them open to the new Gato. Gato's business clothes were rags and luckily a tattered amount covered his nether regions.

Gato grew from 4'1" to 5'8" and had bulging muscles. "Who the hell are you? Where is Zabuza?" Gato demanded. Naruto answered, "He is gone and me…I am your executioner."

Gato scoffed, "Ha! Like you can defeat me now! Now I am stronger than ever, I will rule Wave with an iron fist."

Gato made the first move by charging in with his newfound speed. "Shit!" Naruto thought, "He is fast and strong since he completed that damn ritual, I gotta be careful around him. One fatal mistake and it will be the end of me."

Gato laughed crazily, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! What marvelous power! Nobody has the power to defeat me." Gato threw a punch, but Naruto ducked under his arm and sent a hit to his chest. Gato smirked as he took it without a wince, "My turn!"

Naruto was sent crashing into a wall. _"Ow, that fucking hurt. Let's see how he responds to a chakra-infused fist now." _Naruto winced as he pulled himself from the wall.

Naruto's eyes widened as Gato suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him across the room, then the tyrant moved quickly to grab the back of Naruto's head and dragged his face against the floor to heave him across the room.

"Ugh…" Naruto got up, coughing up blood. "I need a distraction." The Jinchuuriki brought up his hands to form his favorite hand sign and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** 20 clones appeared and attacked Gato, distracting the tycoon enough for the real Naruto to release his weights.

**"****Time to break his neck!"**Yumi shouted, **"Let's show him what we can do!"** _**(Here Comes The Boom by Nelly plays)**_

As the last clone was destroyed, Naruto hit Gato with a chakra-infused kick, making Gato stumble back, but he did not stop there.

Naruto rushed in and punched Gato in his stomach, then another one to the chin, causing Gato's head to snap back up. Naruto followed up with a roundhouse punch and a strong right hook to the head, making Gato crash into a nearby wall.

Gato pushed himself out of the crater and felt something wet covering the left side of his face. He slowly raised his shaking hand to feel it and put it in front of his eyes to see blood.

"No…I'm invincible, I am stronger than this… I can't be defeated especially by a short, pathetic weakling." The man howled. Naruto chose the time to smirk, "Well, this short, pathetic weakling hacked your bank accounts, killed all of your mercenaries and sold all of your stocks." Gato paled, "You're bluffing!"

Naruto's smirk widened even further, "Your account number 8006-6696-4678." Gato's fears were confirmed as Naruto continued, "Face it, even if you manage to kill me, you have to start over from scratch and you will never get your account back since I transferred them to mine."

Gato smirked, "Then I just subdue you and have Zabuza torture those two female friends of yours." Naruto smirked wide _**(picture Gin's creepy smile...insert shudder)**_ "I figured you would try to do that which is why I outbidded your contract to kill Tazuna and hired him to protect Kurenai, Hinata and Tazuna lest I am defeated."

Gato roared in rage as he picked up a mercenary's katana and charged recklessly at his opponent. Naruto instantly unsheathed his own to clash against Gato's wild strike.

The two adversaries traded blow after blow-Gato with his speed and power against Naruto with 'years' of experience and youth. Soon Naruto gained the upper hand and disarmed him effectively, "It's over!"

**Zabuza and Haku-** The two mist ninjas, both carrying Kurenai and Hinata respectively decided to rest a bit from fatigue. "Haku, if your new friend actually pulls this thing off, we're going to Konoha to enlist."

Haku raised his eyebrow, "Why is that, Zabuza-sama?" Zabuza responded with a shrug, "To be honest, I have no clue, it's like someone is implanting these words in my mouth and plus I have a feeling that boy is going to be great someday including the fact that I kinda considered you like my own son." Haku said, "Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza said, "Anyway we gotta keep it moving." The two nukenins walked back and started to grab Kurenai and Hinata, but when Haku went to grab Hinata, he fell through her body. "Shit! A Bunshin, that damn girl!" Zabuza cursed.

Haku said, "She must have used Kawarimi and sent more chakra to retain the clone's solid form…she must be here somewhere."

But then he paled, "Zabuza-sama, I believe we are in deep shit…very deep shit." Zabuza knew instantly from experience when Haku cursed, he was serious, pissed or scared.

"What's the matter, Haku?" the ex-jonin asked his apprentice. Haku answered, "What if she heard our conservation and went back to the hideout."Oh, fuck me..." Zabuza shouted as he grabbed Kurenai and ran back with Haku.

**Naruto-**"Give up, Gato!" Naruto said. Gato was about to plead for his life and admit defeat until he noticed movement over by the door.

Before Naruto could comprehend Gato's actions, the man moved quickly and caught the figure. The figure was…. (A/N: I could have been an ass and left you hanging but I am going to continue) "Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Gato shouted with an evil sneer, "Drop your weapon or the girl dies!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You despicable coward!" Gato tightened his grip on Hinata's neck and arm, "Do it!" he hissed out.

Naruto took his sword and threw it aside, "Now let her go!" Gato gave him a sickening smile as he said, "As you wish!" Then he carelessly 'tossed' her away heavily into a wall. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to her side.

He quickly felt for a pulse…he waited, waited and waited. _"No, this can't be the end!"_ Naruto thought.

_**Evil Cliffhanger no Jutsu success!**_

_**Naruto- Comment you know you are really a bastard for doing that to your NaruxHina fans**_

_**Hakurei-Well, it keeps the suspense up, maybe I should wait a week to release the next chapter**_

_**Naruto- Do it and I will kill you!**_

_**Hakurei- Silly Naruto, your jutsu can't harm me! Do you know who I am? I am Hakureisaiga, bitch!**_

_**Naruto- (sighs) Whatever, tuned in next time and don't worry, Haku-san is working out the Forest of Death chapter and it is taking him longer to plan out the fight with the devil arms and demons**_

_**Hakurei-Sayonara**_


	7. Rampage of the Blade

Normal

_Thought_

**Demon/Possessed Speech**

_**Demon/ Possessed Thought**_

_Daywalker Speech_

_**Daywalker Thought**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Next, introducing the lovely Hinata Hyuga**_

_**Hinata-H-hi, e-everyone**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Okay, we are so getting rid of that damn stutter of yours**_

_**Hinata- R-R-Really?**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Yep, it should kick it in this chapter, I hope you are now pissed about me with that incident last chapter**_

_**Hinata- I'm sure you had a good reason**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Now to reply to some of my reviews**_

_**Fenrir89: Naruto got Blade's tattoo, they are visible when Naruto activates his Daywalker bloodline that he received from Blade**_

_**Deadw8- The pairing is undecided, it may be a harem**_

_**Agurra of the Darkness: I planned that have an event that brings Blade back with a couple of friends, the guns I will not include, I want it to be original without guns. But I might do another crossover with Blade for the guns. The harem will most definitely include Tenten and maybe Hinata.**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Now Hinata, if you will do the disclaimer, I will give you cinnamon rolls**_

_**Hinata- Haku-kun doesn't own Naruto or Blade, just the games and movies**_

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes as he felt it, there was a weak pulse in her. _"She is okay! That bastard is gonna pay!" _Yumi called, **"Naruto!"** But Naruto didn't hear her cry, "You bastard, you almost killed her!" he shouted, holding the Hyuga heiress' unconscious form.

Gato laughed, "So what? I'll kill her when I am done or…make her personal sex slave."

Naruto snapped at that moment as soon as the words left his mouth, _"I know that this motherfucker just did not say what I think he said. That's it, I am killing this petty excuse of a motherfucker." _Naruto thought.

He clenched his fists and Gato stopped laughing to see red chakra seeping out of Naruto's body. **"That is it, I…have…had…it! You're going to die by my own two hands!" **_**(Zombie Autopilot by Unearth plays)**_

Gato looked in horror to see the malicious chakra gathered above Naruto to form a fox's head. Naruto lifted his head to show his broadened whiskers, then removed his shades to reveal blood-red slitted eyes.

"**Here I come!"** Naruto flexed his claws.

Luckily his gloves were made to withstand his pointed appendages. Gato whimpered under the gaze of Naruto, "What…are you?" he asked in horror.

"**To my friends, I am Naruto Uzumaki, but to you and my enemies, I am…Blade, the Daywalker!" **Naruto flashed to brutally kick Gato's ass.

The possessed Jinchuuriki sent a clawed hand to smack Gato. Gato flew across the room only for Naruto to axe kick his chest, making Gato to fall to the floor, coughing up blood.

Next, Naruto kicked him, making the tyrant roll. Gato feebly tried to crawl away, but Naruto grabbed his ankle and wagged his finger, **"AH, AH, AH, AHHHH. I am not done with you yet, get back here!"** Naruto threw to the floor and began to kick him savagely in the ribs, then with a loud roar, he kicked Gato clear into the air _**(That was the best move in Blade's final battle in part 1)**_

As Gato struggled to get up, Naruto sent every hook, uppercut, and haymaker into Gato's face, chest and abdomen, making the business tycoon falter and become a walking bloody pulp.

Then Naruto grabbed Gato's arm and released his killing intent combined with Kyuubi's chakra, making Gato become rooted to the spot.

Naruto spoke, **"Normally if I would be in this state, I would have killed you now, but I want to try out a move and someone is inputting this move in my mind." **_**(Burning Gundam Theme plays)**_ Naruto's fist clenched to be surrounded by a mix of purple and blood-red chakra.

"**This fist of mine glows with a demonic power, its malicious roar tells me to crush you!"**

Gato's eyes widened, "Wait…stop!" he shouted, but his cry fell upon deaf eyes.

"**Here I go! NENSHOU…KUROI…KEN!"** Naruto shouted as he sent his attack straight to Gato's face, blasting him with his blast of purple and red aura.

His body felt straight to impale itself on a spike on the wall. Naruto panted in exertion as the chakra receded back into his body.

Yumi commented, **"Note to self: never ever hurt Naruto's friends, he'll kill you. That was an awesome attack you made up though."**

Naruto said, **"Glad you enjoyed **yourself, sensei." Yumi said, **"Go check up on Hinata, she should be awake since you made all of that noise."** Naruto picked up his sword and then moved slowly toward Hinata and knelt beside her, "Are you okay, Hinata?"

Hinata grimaced with pain, "My shoulder…it's dislocated." _**(A/N: Recognize this scene)**_ Naruto gripped her arm and felt the area, "Okay, Hinata, I'm going to need you to scream, so your mind is not focused on the pain." Hinata nodded, "A-Alright."

Naruto took her arm and with a quick motion, he put it back in place making Hinata scream in pain. "Okay, now we better g…" Naruto started to say until Hinata suddenly moved to attack him. Smack!

Naruto's eyes widened as he turned to see Hinata's palm resting on Gato's chest-just above his heart.

Apparently Gato survived the Nenshou Kuroiken and pulled himself out of the spike to try to kill Naruto. _"S-she saved me!"_ Naruto thought. Gato backed up a few steps until he keeled over, then he was dead for sure.

"Thank you, Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata didn't hear him, but looked at her hand as the realization of her first kill. "I-I k-killed h-h-him." The Hyuga squeaked.

"_Oh, crap, she gonna have a mental breakdown."_ Naruto thought, _"What to do, what to do."_ Yumi shouted, **"Idiot! Comfort her, damn it!"**

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, "Hinata, there was nothing you could do to avoid it, you saved my life by reacting like you did."

Hinata said, "B-But I…" Naruto said, "Tell me, Hinata, would you want me lying there instead of Gato." Hinata said, "No." Naruto said, "Then you have nothing to be ashamed of…now let's go."

Naruto took Gato's head and sealed before he picked Hinata bridal style, causing her to blush heavily. _"Hmm…she's blushing, wait a minute…blushing, she likes me? Well, at least I caught it now. I mean, I could be a bumbling idiot and don't notice for 4 years."_

As soon as they walked out, Naruto took out the detonation device and pressed the button, Gato's base of operations was destroyed and the cool thing about it is that Naruto & Hinata never look back. _**(Reason by Nami Tamaki or is it Tamaki Nami plays)**_ The two meet up with Zabuza and Haku with the still knocked out Kurenai.

"You beat him?" Zabuza asked. Naruto replied, "I didn't." Then he inclined his head to the sleeping form of Hinata, "She killed him." Zabuza raised an eyebrow, "Really? She looks like someone who would not hurt a flea."

Naruto said, "That she is, Zabuza, that she is, now let's get to Tazuna's house before I passed out."


	8. Scoldings, Gratitude and a Date

_**Hakureisaiga- Time to answer some reviews**_

_**Fenrir89- That may be true, but I am making this fic a NaruHarem along with Hinata (as soon as I make her getting some guts), Tenten (my favorite girl), and others.**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- I thought somebody might said that**_

_**Alexa-catta123- Thanks and that…is a secret, keep reading and find out**_

_**EDelta88-Naruto thought he killed him, but the high pain tolerance in Gato kicked in, but Gato was dying. Just Hinata applied the finishing blow**_

_**Jack spade- Thanks**_

_**Yondaime Will- Correction this will be a NaruHarem and Hinata will be included in it**_

_**Snake1980- That is a good suggestion, Anko could bring the spice in Naruto's life and she's bossy**_

_**Naruto-Well, that is it! Time to conclude the Wave Mission Arc! Also Hakurei-san doesn't own Naruto and Blade (just the movies, games, and this fic)**_

_**Hakureisaiga- SPOILER!!! Personally I hope the Raikage kicks Sasuke's ass or Sasuke survives and killed Danzo. Sharingan stealing bastard! Anyway, is Kishimoto implying that Naruto is an unknown descendent of the Senju clan.**_

Everyone at Tazuna's house woke up to the sound of birds and the sunshine that threatened to pierce the blinds. Team 7 and 8, along with Tazuna and Inari came out of their rooms.

Damn, Tsunami must be cooking something good." Tazuna commented. Kakashi nodded in agreement, "I agree, she must be very chipper today, I wonder why?"

Team 7, 8, and Inari agreed with Kakashi's statement, but then suddenly a door opened up to reveal Tsunami rubbing her eyes, "Good morning, everyone." she said. Everyone gaped at her, "Wait a second, if you're here… then who is in the kitchen?!"

The ninja and civilians rushed downstairs to meet a shocking surprise. Each of them saw Zabuza and an unknown boy sitting at the table along with a smiling Hinata and Kurenai, and most of all, Naruto cooking hash browns and pancakes.

"What the fuck?!?" Kiba yelled out.

"Kiba, language!" Kurenai said in a scolding matter.

"H-How are you guys here and with Zabuza?" Sakura asked, stammering out.

Shino said in monotone, but his body language told them that he was just as surprised as the group, "Kurenai-sensei, do you mind explaining how you got here, why are you conversing with the enemy and why is Naruto's cooking smells so good?"

Kurenai said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Too many questions!" She then jabbed a thumb at Naruto, "Ask this guy."

Naruto set the stove on low and answered, "The answers are as follows, I went on a one-man army mission after meeting Haku, who gave me a map, Zabuza and Haku will be joining us back to Konoha to become ninja of our village, which will benefit us and the last question…come on, you don't think I am that helpless, do you? I picked up some skills along the way."

Tazuna said, "But…they are your enemies, they tried to kill me." Naruto replied, "Correction, old man, they were our enemies. Gato promised them money for the job, but now I outbidded their offer and hired them. Now that their job is done, they will be joining us."

Sasuke scoffed, "Stop lying for them and move, so I can fight them. We all know that you don't have any money to your name."

Naruto chuckled, "Ah, you are right, teme…until now, I happen to hack into Gato's mainframe and transferred his money to pay for the A-Rank mission for all of us, pay for Zabuza's mission along with Gato's and the rest in Tazuna's account. Currently I'm the one owning Gato Industries now and if you are wondering how I got all of your account numbers, I had Kage Bunshin look up your personal accounts to put the money in."

Kakashi said, anger evident in his voice, "Naruto…you planned this all along? Why didn't you inform us about this plan, I could have you removed for insubordination!" Naruto turned to his sensei, "Funny, sensei…you said the same thing to Obito…and yet you didn't do a thing about it." (A/N: Well…kinda, but not the point)

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, "How?" Naruto continued, "The reason, Hatake, when Haku informed me of Gato's ritual that required two virgins and their blood, my condition or sixth sense I call it, told me that it was bad. Also I searched my memory on such rituals and fortunately I did. If you want more information, then you must come with me along with Kurenai and Hinata in private."

Sakura said, "Wait a minute…but why can't we listen?" Naruto turned to her, "Because it involves a SS-class secret which will most likely get you executed. Also I don't trust you guys with that information since Kiba has a big mouth, I can't trust Sasuke since he almost tried to burn me alive last time, Shino…I can trust, but I am sure he figured it out already and he needs to keep an eye on you guys just in case you decide to attack Zabuza or vice versa, and Sakura…sorry to say this but I still believe that some part of you still has that fangirl attitude with Sasuke."

Kiba protested, "I don't have a big mouth."

Naruto said, "Kiba, you snitched on Shikamaru when he pranked Ino." Kiba blushed and closed his mouth. Naruto said, "Well, enjoy your breakfast while I will explain to sensei."

Sasuke thought, _"What is this secret that Naruto has? Is it a way to gain some sort of power? I must find out no matter what?"_

Naruto, Kurenai, Hinata, and Kakashi went upstairs, leaving the rest with Zabuza and Haku. "So…anybody knows how to play war?"

Room-Kakashi put up a sound barrier just in case Sasuke got curious and decided to eavesdrop. "Hinata, I brought you here since you saw that power escape…I trust you the most of all of the people in this house. What I am about to say will never leave this room, alright?" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded, "H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuuriki took a deep breath, "Remember how the Yondaime died fighting against the Kyuubi?" The shy Hyuga nodded again and Naruto replied, "The truth is…the Yondaime couldn't defeat it, he had to seal into a baby…newborn, and the lucky bastard was me."

Hinata said, "Oh god, s-so that's why…that day." Naruto nodded to her. "Uh, excuse me, but what day are you guys talking about?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto began, "It was my fifth birthday and as usual I was hunted by the villagers for their annual Kyuubi hunting ceremony. When they were finished, someone came…a 4-year-old girl ran up to me timidly and used a handkerchief to clean my bloody face, she seemed unafraid of my appearance. Then she smiled and ran off…later on the Academy, I found out her name…her name was Hinata Hyuga, princess and heir to the Hyuga clan."

Hinata said, smiling warmly, "I remember now, you were covered in blood and bruises, tears were streaming down your face. I felt sorry for you and wanted to help you, so I gave you my mother's handkerchief. But Naruto-kun, you keep the Kyuubi at bay. I don't think you are it like those fools."

Naruto smiled, "Thank you, Hinata and just so you know, I still have that handkerchief…and you stopped stuttering." Hinata blushed and Kakashi interrupted, "Okay, now can we get on task now."

Naruto's smile vanished to replace a scowl on his face, making Kakashi flinch, "The Kyuubi and I came to a co-existence, a partnership. She was the one that informed me about the ritual, it makes one a superhuman and inherited a high pain tolerance and only works if a full moon is in effect. I didn't inform you because if I told you about it, you would tell me that Kyuubi was manipulative since you still have a grudge against her, am I right?"

Kakashi's eye bulged, "It is a SHE!!" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah! Now do you understand why?" Kakashi said, "Alright, Naruto. You proved your case." Kurenai said, "Good, now let's eat! I fear that the genin might try to kill Zabuza."

They went downstairs to find Team 8, Team 7, and the mist nin with cards playing war. Kiba said, "Ha, I win!" Everyone except Shino and Haku threw their cards on the table. Kurenai smirked, "I see, you guys are getting along well."

Kiba grinned, "Yeah, well, the old guy isn't so bad at all." Zabuza had a tick mark appear on his forehead, "Oi, puppy, who you calling old? I'm only thirty, damn it." Naruto laughed and then turned to Inari, "Hey, Inari, remember that promise I made." Inari said, "That you would bring Gato's head on a platter?" Naruto said, "That is the one, look outside."

Everyone went outside to see Gato's head on a silver platter on a log a few feet away. Naruto said with a smile, "I kept my promise like always."

Inari smiled with tears in his eyes, "Thank you…Naruto-nii-chan….thank you." Naruto smiled, "Listen, Inari, never cry unless you are truly happy." Inari ran and hugged Naruto, causing them both to fall on the ground.

**2 weeks later-** Tazuna said, "Thank you all for that you have done, we finally finished the bridge and Gato is gone from our lives." Kakashi said, "Thanks for everything, Tazuna-san!" Naruto smiled, "I assure you that we will visit you guys some time."

Inari sniffed, "You better…" Naruto kneeled down to Inari's level, "Hey, Inari, I want you to protect your mother and grandfather, alright?"

Naruto reached into his pack and handed him a beautiful hand-crafted knife, "If anyone threatened you or those precious to you, protect them no matter what."

Inari nodded vigorously, "Hai, Naruto-nii-san!" Naruto turned to join his team and walked off. Inari started to cry and Sakura glanced at Naruto to see tears flowing down his face.

"Hmph….damn gaki!" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled, _"You have a good heart, Naruto….I only wish Sasuke-kun was just like you."_ Tazuna smiled, "Heh…I finally got a good name for this bridge."

Tsunami said, "Really? What is it, tou-san?" Tazuna looked at Naruto as he said, "How about…the Great Naruto Bridge." Tsunami said, "A fitting name, tou-san. This bridge will remind the deeds of the Hero of Wave and spread his fame across the lands as he progresses in life."

_**Hakureisaiga- Now that Wave Mission is over**_

_**Hinata- Hey, why you stop? I want my date!**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Hinata-chan, calm down! I need to plan out how the date goes and write the date out. Also to Narudevilfan, Rise of the Dragoon Fox has not been abandoned, my work on it was left at home since I am at college, I will pick it up in 3 weeks.**_

_**Hinata- Hakurei-kun, I want my date NOW!!!!**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Umm….well, I will see you guys later, now if you will excuse me, I am going to run for my life, screaming my head off**_

_**Hakureisaiga- (runs and screams his head off)**_

_**Hinata-GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, DAMN IT!!!!!**_


	9. Hyuga Princess' Blade

_**Author's Note: Disregard the last part with Hinata and Naruto… that part will be changed as soon as I get my laptop back up.**_

_**Unkown Shinobi- Well, people do crazy things when they are in love**_

_**Animefanbren- You will get your chapter**_

_**Vallavarayan- No, there will be no thirst and maybe a NaruHarem fic, but Hinata and Tenten will be the first ones in Naruto's social life .**_

_**Robby16-Hmm, Deacon Frost and the vampires….I think I might do something similar. Gato was similar to Deacon Frost with that ritual.**_

_**Agurra of the Darkness- He will and I will use that phrase again sometime**_

_**EDelta88- Indeed, he is like Blade and I know he could have did a killing blow but it was set up as a reminder to always kill his opponent, Naruto will take that lesson to heart, I promise**_

_**Snake1980- Thanks and I will consider the mini crossbow**_

_**Hakureisaiga- (panting) Finally…Hinata is gone, I follow Ultimate-Zelda-fan's advice and gave her some cinnamon buns**_

_**Hinata- Yum! That was good! Now what was I doing? Oh, yeah, GIVE ME MY DATE,HAKU-KUN!**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Son of a…For the record, Ultimate-Zelda-fan, I blame you for this (runs off stage)**_

_**Kakashi- (looks up, noticing the audience) Uhhh, Hakurei-san does not own Blade or Naruto**_

Chapter 9- Hyuga Princess' Blade: Hinata's Explosion

Flashback no Jutsu- "Halt…there's a nuke-nin behind you…Kakashi, Kurenai." Izumo said to them. Naruto said, "Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, stand down, Zabuza is currently under our jurisdiction and wishes for him and his son to join the ranks."

Izumo and Kotetsu gave Zabuza a glare and Zabuza smiled, which unnerved the two Chunin, "Zabuza…behave." Naruto said.

Zabuza said, "Aww…I can't even scare them a little bit."

The teams along with Zabuza and Haku walked toward the Hokage's office. Sarutobi said, "Ah, you're back….but why is Zabuza here?" Naruto said, "And here…I thought you would be freaking out by now and where is Hiashi? He should know that Hinata-chan is safe and sound."

Sarutobi replied, "Well, there is ANBU here, me, two jonin and six genin against a jonin and an unknown shinobi. As for Hiashi, I have no idea why he is not here to see his daughter."

Hinata thought, _"That is because he only cares for my sister, Hanabi….not me, the failure of the Hyuga clan."_ Naruto looked at her, "I know that look…the same look I had six years ago….but how I can cheer her up."

Yumi said, **"Ask her out on a date."** Naruto thought, _"A-A d-date, but I don't know what to do on a date and what if she rejects me?" _Yumi said, **"Just be yourself and be polite, if you are still unsure what to do, then go and ask Iruka or Ayame and trust me, she will not refuse you, Naruto."** Naruto nodded mentally, _"Right, I will do that then." _Yumi thought, _**"Good, maybe he will finally see that she likes him a lot."**_

Sarutobi said, "So…Kakashi, you are telling me that Naruto here snuck out in the middle of the night, incapacitated over 100 mercenaries and Gato using explosives, arrows, and other bladed weapons, hacked into his mainframe and now owns Gato Shipping Incorporated.?"

Kakashi nodded in confirmation and Sarutobi turned to Naruto, "That was reckless of you, Naruto….why would you do such a thing? You could have been killed." Naruto said calmly, "Because….Sarutobi-sama, that ritual allows a person to becoming a superhuman and could be done multiple times to increase their strength."

Sasuke thought, _"That ritual may be enough to defeat Itachi…I will get the dobe to tell me about it." _Naruto thought_, "Luckily I destroyed known evidence in Gato's hideout, the requirement is on a full moon though. I doubt Kurenai and Hinata would know about it since they were locked away."_

Naruto continued, "If I didn't go with my gut, Gato would have the power over the Five Great Countries and destroy everyone. Me sacrificing my well being to save hundred lives is something that I would do over and over again…isn't that what you do, Sarutobi-sama."

Kurenai said, "Lord Hokage, I know that firsthand that Naruto is stubborn since he knocked me out…but he is willing to sacrifice his life for others. To tell you the truth, he sounds like someone you once knew."

Sarutobi had a soft smile, "Yes…he does sound just like him."

Sakura asked, "Who, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi stared into space and everyone turned to follow his gaze to a particular picture. "The Yondaime…he used to be like Naruto in a lot of ways. Kakashi, Kurenai…you two will submit me your reports first thing tomorrow. Zabuza, you will have a month probation since you are a nuke-nin from Kiri, the rest of you are dismissed." The genin nodded and walked out of the room.

Next, Sasuke called out to Naruto with a demanding tone, "Hey, dobe, tell me more about this ritual." Naruto turned to him, "What I told the Hokage is all that I know about the ritual, Sasuke. If you even think about using that ritual to get your so-called ambition, I will destroy your ambition and then destroy you. I don't give two shits about your relationship with your brother, but sacrificing innocent lives for that is sickening."

Sasuke said, "Bastard! I need that ritual to kill him and restore the Uchiha honor."

Naruto replied, "What is the point of your honor if you are going to sacrifice innocent lives for your stupid ambition!! You rather have their blood on your hands and on your conscience will make you better…ha, then you will just be like Itachi…Sasuke"

Sasuke scowled at him and stalked away, pushing past Team 8, Naruto and Sakura. Sakura thought, _"Okay, now I see why that Naruto doesn't like to deal with him. Now I don't like him at all…willing to sacrifice lives in order to attain power."_

Kiba said, "I really don't like that arrogant prick…you should have kept that electrocuting device on him." Naruto said, "Yeah, but the council would have a field day and they loves to kiss his ass…well, except the clan heads."

Kiba said, "So…what is like, Naruto?" Naruto said, "I don't follow you, Kiba." The Inuzaka said, "Your first kill…what is it like?" Naruto said, "My first kill…you feel like you are a monster, but I remembered that they did things that are worse than death and it helped me cope."

Sakura said, "I can't believe that you killed Gato."

The young Uzumaki said, "Well, technically…I didn't kill him effectively….he was going to die, but he had enough time to drive a killing blow against me." Shino said, "So if you didn't kill him, it must have been Kurenai-sensei."

Naruto shook his head, "No, Shino, remember that I knocked out Kurenai before I went after Gato. The person that killed Gato…"

He turned to Hinata, "Was Hinata, while my back was turned, tending to her after she came after me, she reacted to save me from certain death. That reminds me, Hinata, as thanks for saving my life, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Hinata's eyes widened, _"N-Naruto-kun is asking me out?!"_ She was about to faint, but Naruto grabbed her shoulders, "Oh no, you are not fainting on me, are you Hinata?" Hinata woke up and mumbled, "I…I would be honored to go on a date with you, N-Naruto-kun."

Everyone smiled, _"Well maybe…Hinata can finally say her feelings for Naruto."_

Naruto said, "Ok….I will pick you around 6?"

Hinata nodded, "A-Alright!"

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki thought, "_Good…now I need to ask Iruka and Ayame both for advice."_ The genin departed away to their homes.

Hinata- The Hyuga heiress walked to her house slowly. Thoughts of her father's harsh words, her younger sister's sneers, her cousin's glares and the council's cold ridicules rang throughout her head with each agonizing step. The more Hinata thought about it, the more she grew enraged and frustrated at her dysfunctional family, soon she reached the dreaded place she calls 'Father' was standing in the entrance with his arms crossed and trademark scowl on his face.

Hinata bowed, "H-Hi, F-Father."

Hiashi said with a scowl, "You messed up, Hinata……I don't know what to do with you, you always freeze up on missions. You fail at everything you do and to make matter worse, you can't even beat your younger sister. Hmph, I can't believe that my daughter is a complete failure…." Now like all shy introverts like Hinata, they have a breaking point. You can take so much ridicule until you suddenly snapped and lashed out…just like what Hinata is about to do.

Hinata said, "Shut…up."

Hiashi looked at her, "Excuse me?"

Hinata looked up slowly and flashed her Byakugan at her father, startling him for a moment, "I said shut up! I am sick and tired of your incessant blabbing about failure, the fate of the Hyuga clan, and lack of success. For once in your life, can't you ask for once what happened to me? I mean, I just got back with my life and traumatized by my first kill, but you treat your daughter like chess pieces, trying to push a pawn to the battlefield and convert into a queen."

Hiashi scowled, "I am your father, how dare you speak to me like this?!"

Hinata laughed coldly, "Father? I don't have a father, all I have is a shell trying to masquerade as my father. Half of him died with my mother in childbirth and the rest with my sacrificed uncle. I tried my best to please you, but it seems that it wasn't enough, huh, Father. Now if you will excuse me, I will be in my room, Lord Hyuga, planning my date."

Hinata walked past her father and went inside towards her room. Unfortunately, her cousin passed by and glared at her, but to his surprise, he flinched at the cold embers in her eyes as she met his gaze. Next, she passed by Hanabi.

The younger sister said, "Well, well…if it isn't the fail…" She never got to finish as Hinata turned around and Juken bitch slapped her across her face. Hanabi fell to the ground, clutching her cheek as Hinata said coldly, "Listen well, sister, I am not going to be your, Lord Hyuga's or the council's bitch anymore. Know your place, dear sister."

Hanabi felt something that she could never be able to feel from his former timid sister- an emotion commonly known as fear.

As the new Hyuga heiress went inside her room and straight to her closet, picking out her favorite dress- her mother's dress when she first dated Hiashi. It was a deep indigo with intricate lavender vines and a slit that came up to mid-thigh. She held it up to her body to see that the end of the dress reached up to her ankles. "This time….I will tell my feelings for him." She thought to herself.

Naruto- Naruto breathed out a sigh, "Okay, here we go." He knocked on Iruka's door and in a few minutes, the Chunin opened it, "Naruto?! How are you doing and how was the mission."

Naruto said, "Long story short, the mission was a success and we got Kurenai and Hinata-chan back safely, dispose of a corrupt businessman and some hired man…anyway, I need some…dating advice."

Iruka said, "Who is the lucky lady?"

Naruto answered, "Hinata Hyuga."

Iruka inwardly started to hear Hallelujah playing in the back of his mind, "It's about goddamn time he noticed her." Iruka said, "Well, the advice I can give you is to be polite, wear something casual, take her somewhere other than Ichiraku Ramen and most importantly, be yourself."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, Iruka-sensei, I owe you one."

Iruka returned the smile, "No problem, just give me the details and we are even."

Naruto nodded and ran off, _"Okay, now from a woman's perspective."_ He thought as he ran towards his destination.

"Hey, Teuchi-oji-san, is Ayame here?" he called out. Teuchi came out, "Yes, hold on a sec. I will get her." The cook went in the back and sure enough, Ayame came out, "Oh, hi, Naruto-kun, do you need something?" Naruto replied, "Yes, I need some dating advice…I am taking Hinata Hyuga out for a date, so I was wondering if you could help it out." Ayame squealed, "Awwwwww….our best customer's first date, this is so exciting."

Naruto sweatdropped, _"Why do girls always squeal over something like this?"_ Yumi said, **"Don't ask me, I am a demon vixen. I can basically seduce any men and fuck their brains out with a bash of my eyelids."**

Ayame said, "I recommend going to the Tamara restaurant, the owners are good friends of ours and they have a piano, karaoke and a band in there. Also complement her looks, don't curse…major turnoff on girls. Make sure you dance with her and ask her about herself. Women love guys that listen to them and since I know that you used to play the violin, guitar, and the piano, you can serenade her if you want to."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, Ayame-nee-san, I will see you around six."

Ayame asked, "Why?"

Naruto shouted back, "Because I am meeting her here."

Hinata- "It's 6:45, I am so late…I can't believe that I overslept." Hinata said to herself as she sprayed perfume to walk out the door until Hiashi opened her room door. His breath hitched as he was reminded of his late beloved, but he regained his composure, "Where are you going, Hinata?"

Hinata answered, "Out."

Hiashi replied, "With whom?"

Hinata retorted, "That is none of your concern…now if you will excuse me, Lord Hyuga." She moved toward the hallway, but her father clasped his hand on her shoulder, "Hinata, I'm your father." He barked at her.

She shrugged off his hand, "No, like I said, you are a shell of my father….you never acted like one, so why start now? All you care about is the fate of the Hyuga clan…now if you excuse me, Lord Hyuga, I am late for my date."

Hiashi bristled in anger at his daughter's sudden rebel and a little shred of shame at neglecting her, "Neji, follow her and tell me who she is seeing." He ordered.

Neji nodded silently, eager to get his cousin in trouble and slipped away.

Ichiraku Ramen- Naruto looked at his watch, "It's 7:15, I wonder what could hold her up?" He was dressed in a casual shirt, black dress shoes and pants. Then Hinata came up and apologized, "I'm sorry for being late, Naruto-kun."

Naruto cocked his head to one side, "Hinata? Is that you?"

Hinata said, "Yes, why?"

Naruto said, "Well, for starters, you are not stuttering and you can look me in the eye though you are still blushing. Plus…there is a certain fire burning in your eyes that I have never seen before, are you okay? Also you look beautiful in that dress tonight."

Hinata said, "Let's just say…I had a recent change of heart this afternoon and thank you." She was going to walk into Ichiraku Ramen until Naruto grabbed her wrist, "Nope, our date is not here…we are going somewhere different."

Naruto gently tugged her toward their destination. "I got a feeling that tonight is gonna be a good night."

As they were walking, Naruto whispered, "It seems that we have an uninvited guest." Hinata discreetly activated her Byakugan and inwardly groaned, "That is my cousin Neji." She said.

"Issues with family?" the Jinchuuriki asked.

Hinata nodded slightly, "Apparently some people don't like my recent changes. Shall we delay him on spying?"

Naruto replied, "No, if your father wants to figure out if I am a threat to you, then I am sure the two of us can handle it." The couple stopped in front of the Tamara restaurant. "We're here." Naruto announced.

"The Tamara Restaurant, nice touch, Naruto-kun." Hinata commented. Naruto smiled, "Thank you, Hinata-chan." They went inside and Naruto said to the waitress, "Table for two please."

The waitress smiled at Naruto and Hinata & led them to a reserved table. Hinata was in awe with her surroundings- a crystal chandelier above each table, a piano and a karaoke machine.

"This is a nice restaurant, how did you come across this?" the Hyuga heiress asked. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki replied, "Ayame-nee-san recommended this place to me and to tell you the truth, it is a nice restaurant."

The waitress said, "Now what would you orders be?" Naruto said, "I would like a medium-rare steak, mashed potatoes along with a side of salad." Hinata said, "Ummm….I would like a baked potato with chive, sour cream and cheese. Also I would like some salmon with lemon, and a side of salad."

The waitress nodded and swayed her hips much to Hinata's discomfort, but Naruto paid no attention to her. "So are you okay with the killing?" Hinata said, "No…I wanted to tell Lord Hyuga about my situation, but then he ridiculed me and when I heard the word failure run from his mouth, I…just snapped. I told him what I thought of him without stuttering and looking at him straight in the eyes."

The waitress came back and set the food down, "Enjoy, you two." She said.

Naruto and Hinata ate as Hinata between bites continued her story to the point where she met Neji's glare and basically bitch slapped her arrogant sister. Naruto almost choked at this and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked in a demanding tone. Naruto said, "It's ironic, your father wanted you to become a cold Hyuga and he just go this wish, but he doesn't like it at all." Hinata said, "Well, he better get used to it. The shy, stuttering Hinata is only reserved for one person only."

Naruto smiled, "Really? Pray tell who is that person you admire or like so much." Hinata thought, "This is it…" But before she could open her mouth, some music began to play.

"Would you like to dance?" Naruto said, standing up and offering his hand to her. Hinata took his outstretched hand and the two strode to the dance floor. _"Eh? What are they doing now?" _Neji thought. He went toward the dance floor and grabbed a random lady to dance with him….but what he didn't know that it was his teammate, Tenten.

Naruto placed his right hand on her hip and clasped her right with his left while Hinata placed her left on his shoulder. Then they began to dance and whirled around the dance floor, synchronizing to the harmony and moving to every beat. Neji thought as he danced with Tenten, _"Well, so far, he is in the clear and he is a good dancer. I have not seen against that will make Hiashi have a fit against Lady Hinata."_

Tenten followed his gaze to see his cousin dancing with a mysterious person, _"Who is that guy? He is kind of hot and a good dancer. Why is Neji here following Hinata? He literally dislikes Hinata as far as I know…unless he is spying on her."_ Soon the music ended in a somber tone and Naruto asked, "Hey, Hinata, do you want to try something more…robust?"

Hinata smirked, "Of course, I am always willing to try something new…plus maybe it might give Lord Hyuga a heart attack when Neji reports it." Naruto signaled the band and whispered a song, and then he brought Hinata to the middle of the floor. _**(A/N: Spanish Tango by James Horner plays…you know, the song in the Mask of Zorro where Antonio Banderas and Catherine Zeta-Jones dance a bit promiscuous….fine, the link is on my page, so picture them dancing like them, DON'T OWN)**_

"_Ok, now that needs to be reported."_ Neji thought, _"Plus I get the pleasure of seeing Hiashi almost have a heart attack." _He looked at Tenten, _"And I probably have to explain myself to Tenten later on."_

Tenten gave him a glare, "You used me to get your cousin in trouble, didn't you?" _**(A/N: Now you know what Neji's comeback always involve his favorite word)**_ "It was fate that I had to spy on Hinata and fate decreed that you were chosen to dance as my cover, Tenten. I am sorry that it had to be this way."

Tenten retorted abruptly, "That is complete utter bullshit…you dislike Hinata and you want her to suffer. You don't care about anybody but yourself, Neji!" _**(A/N: Tenten is set up now, don't worry, you will see her a bit later on in the chapter)**_ Hinata said, "Thanks for the lovely dance…now I need to take care of something."

Naruto cocked his head to one side, "What is that?" Hinata said, "It is something that I have been wanting to release from my heart for a long time now." Hinata went to the band to speak with them, the leader of the band nodded and they moved away.

The Hyuga heiress went to the piano, feeling all eyes on her. She spoke into the microphone, "This is a song for the person that I really admire the most …the only one who actually cared to ask me how I feel about a tragic event in my life."

Naruto thought, _"S-She's talking about me? I am the person she admires the most, the one she likes?" _Yumi said, **"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner! Sir, you just won the grand prize: the key to Hinata's heart!"** Naruto asked, _"You knew about this? How long have you known about it?" _Yumi replied, **"Seven years since she gave you that handkerchief and fend off those bullies when you were eight."** Naruto thought back to that day.

**Flashback no Jutsu-**_ 7-year-old Hinata knelt down on the floor crying with the local bullies surrounding her. "Look at her, I thought Hyugas were supposed to be fearless, but she is a weakling." One of them said. "Awww…what is wrong? Is the little baby Hyuga gonna cry?" Another said. Hinata sniffed as tears threatened to fall again. "Hey!" The bullies turned to see Naruto in a black t-shirt with indigo shorts. "Leave her alone now!" Naruto shouted. The leader of the pack said, "Or what, shortstuff, what are you going to do?" Naruto glared, "Or I will beat you up, you all are insecure if you're going to prey on the defenseless. It proves that you are weak idiots." The older boy said, "You little brat!" He aimed a punch at Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki ducked and sweeped the older boy's legs from under him. "Who's next?" Naruto asked. The other boys charged at Naruto, but he seemed to evade and effectively disable them by dislocating their arms. "L-L-Let's go!" the leader of the bullies said as he limped away. Naruto turned to Hinata, "Remember me, miss." Hinata shook her head and Naruto pulled out her old handkerchief. "Y-You're t-that boy in t-the a-alley." She said. Naruto nodded, "I have been trying to find you for the longest while to give you this back." Hinata gently pushed it back to him, "N-No, k-keep it." Naruto smiled and nodded, "Then….can I have your name, miss?" Hinata said, "H-Hinata, Hyuga H-Hinata." Naruto said, "Thanks, Hinata…you better go home before they show up again." Hinata nodded and ran home while Naruto walked off to his apartment. _**Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!**

Naruto smiled at the memory, _"Now I remember that…why didn't you tell me?"_ Yumi said, **"Because love was meant to be found by your heart, not your demon conscience. It wasn't my place to do such thing, the only thing I could do was push you in the right direction."** Naruto thought, _"I feel so stupid for not realizing it…the blushing, the fainting, the finger poking….hell, even the stuttering were signs and I never noticed it." _Yumi said, **"Well, like you humans say, better late than never."** _**(A/N: Don't own either, Cascada does)**_

**Everytime We Touch (Slow Version)**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Tenten commented softly, "Your cousin has a beautiful voice and she is good on the piano." Neji crossed his arms, "She is still weak as ever though."

Tenten said, "You are such a complete stuck-up jerk. It's like you have an icicle shoved up your ass…I can't believe this…I can't believe that I liked you." Neji looked at her, "Hmph…am I supposed to care? You don't know anything about me or my suffering…so go away with your petty crush…I have no need for this."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock and she ran away from him, bursting in tears. Naruto, channeling chakra to his ears, heard the conservation and vowed to talk to her once he was finished here." He came up to Hinata and wrapped her in his arms. Hinata said shakily, "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto whispered, "I'm sorry…for not noticing sooner."

The woman returned his hug, saying, "It's fine, Naruto-kun, I would have waiting an eternity, it's my fault for not telling you how I felt."

Naruto said, "Well, we better go…I saw Neji leave at the end of your performance, when did you learn to play the piano like that?"

Hinata answered, "My father before he died had given me lessons at the age of four, but then he stopped when I turned seven to focus more on training."

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki said, "We should do a duet sometime, but for now, let's get you home." After he left the waitress a nice tip, the couple began to walk to the Hyuga Manor.

Hyuga Manor- "Thanks for that song, Hinata-chan…I never would known if…" Naruto began, but the Hyuga heiress said sharply, "Naruto-kun, I told you, it isn't your fault and I don't blame you at all. You were just a bit afraid of what would happen." Naruto said, "I guess…I mean, you are a beautiful princess while I am a pauper."

Hinata said, "You are not a pauper, you are a strong knight, Naruto-kun." The boy smiled, "Thanks, Hinata-chan….um…since we didn't make it official…would you like to…be my girlfriend?" _**(A/N: Yes, people, Naruto is a bit nervous when it comes to dating. Why? One, Blade never had a social life and was never the ladies man if you catch my drift. Two, Yumi is demon vixen who can practically seduce any man or woman to her will…I doubt you will get dating advice from those two.)**_

Hinata said, "Yes, I would love to…" Naruto said, "Great, then I will see you tomorrow….and I will take things slow if you don't mind, I am new to this dating thing." Hinata said, "Of course, good night…Naruto-kun."

She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and went inside the manor. Naruto walked back, blushing and holding his cheek gingerly, "What a night." He mumbled.

Yumi said, **"Earth to loverboy, aren't you going to find that bun-haired girl."**

Naruto said, _"Huh…oh, right, thanks for reminding me, sensei." _

Yumi said, **"No problem, Naruto-kun."**

Meanwhile, Hinata went to her room to find Hiashi in her room. "So…you were out with Uzumaki." The Hyuga lord asked.

Hinata said, "Yes, Lord Hyuga, is there a problem?"

Hiashi said, "Yes, there is. I want you to stay away from him." Hinata retorted, "I am afraid that is not possible."

Hiashi said, "Hinata, he is dangerous, you don't know what he is. Do not question my judgment!"

The Hyuga Heiress said, "He is not dangerous, he is not the Kyuubi itself. He is the container…the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Hiashi paled in fright, "W-Who told you this?"

Hinata glared at her father, "He did and you are not going to stop from seeing him. Unlike you, he actually cared about me and helping me cope with my first kill….something you never did."

Hiashi growled out, "He will lose control to it sooner or later…and when he does, you will see it my way." Hinata countered, "He could have because of the beatings the villagers and some of the ninja including the Hyugas from the Main House….but he is still strong. Now leave my room before I lose my patience and my temper, Lord Hyuga."

The lord rose up and left the room in anger and slammed the door behind him. The young woman sighed, "I am believing that our relationship is going to get complicated, Naruto-kun."

**Tenten-** _"Stupid fucking Neji!"_ she screamed in her mind, _"Doesn't care about anybody but his damn self." _She went to the training field to burn off some steam and the dummies had kunai stuck in areas that killed a person…and the private area as well. "I can't believe that he would do such a thing. It's all because of that damn Hyuga clan's insecurity." A masculine voice said, "Indeed you are correct, miss." Tenten was startled and flung a kunai in the direction of the voice.

THUNK!

The boy moved his head to the side to avoid the hit. "Who the hell are you?!" she asked. The teenager stepped out of the shadow to reveal Naruto. "Oh, it's you…Naruto." Tenten said, "Sorry about that, I don't like people sneaking up on me." Naruto said, "I heard your conservation with Neji…he should not have done that."

Tenten growled, "Yeah, well…he is an asshole for all I care. All he cares about it is fate, his quest to make Hinata and his uncle, Hiashi miserable." Naruto said, "I agree…by the way, I notice you dancing with Neji. I congratulate you, you are quite light on the dance floor."

Tenten blushed a little, "T-Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto said, "Both me and Hinata knew that Neji was spying on us. We didn't call him out was because then Hiashi would have suspected that I was a threat to his daughter." Tenten said, "I don't blame you…Neji's uncle has been paranoid because of that Kumo incident."

Naruto replied, "I see then….I am guessing that the incident involves Neji as well." Tenten nodded, "Yes, then you feel better, Tenten…."

Tenten interrupted, "Yes…I do feel a lot better now, thank you…Naruto. It was nice of you to do that for me." Naruto smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, Tenten, I see you some time."

Then he strode off to his home, "Wow, I got a girl and a potential in one night…tonight is a good night." Tenten thought_, "Uzumaki Naruto, huh? Though this is the second time I have met him, he does seem nice and has a powerful aura around him. I would like to fight him someday." _

_**Hinata- (glomps Hakureisaiga) Thank you, Hakurei, for giving me my date**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Uhh, could you let me go, Hinata-chan. I don't want Naruto to try and kill me.**_

_**Naruto- Too late!**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Author Art: Ramen Configuration Jutsu!!!**_

_**Naruto- RAMEN!!!!**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Next, Chapter 10- The Chunin Exams. **_


	10. The Chunin Exams

Hakureisaiga- Finally, I updated today. Spoiler alert: I have one phrase about the manga….what the fuck? I can't believe that Kishimoto would do that, having Sakura to say that she likes him to get rid of his promise. Luckily Naruto was not dense to see thru her lie…I was about to throw a fit if he believe her for a second. Anyway, review time

Shadow Master Seek- Thanks for the encouragement!

Snake1980- Yes, she will be with Naruto

Agurra of the Darkness- Damn you for being right and glad that you enjoyed the new Hinata

EDelta88- Thanks and LOL

Alexa-catta123- Yes, Neji will not be a jerk and no, he will not get with Tenten. Sasuke, maybe if I feel like it. Also I agree, those two were great characters

Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Bullshit and LOL

Shadows24- Thanks

VanillaIce1- Don't worry, Blade will be back and Tenten was not in the shop at the time Naruto met Jin.

Naruto sparred often with Haku working on his speed and was learning from Zabuza how to fight with a zanbatou. The ex-Mist jonin felt that since Haku never wanted to learn how to wield one and inherit his legacy, then a person who has killed over a hundred people directly and indirectly deserves to do so.

Of course, Sasuke bitched about it for a while, but never acted on it because Zabuza would finger Kubikiri Houcho in a menacing way and the container knew that it was only a matter of time until he told the council about it. Naruto only used to fighting with light weapons was a bit slow on the uptake and had to use weights on his arms to increase the speed and power of his swings.

He was practicing his swings and then came hell. "Uzumaki-san, the council would like to request your presence." An ANBU said. Naruto asked, "Did the Hokage call this meeting, Anbu-san."

The Anbu replied, "That is classified." Naruto replied, "In other words, no and the council is probably going to bitch about it if I don't go…fine." The Anbu grasped his shoulder and shunshin with him Leaf style.

**Council Room-** Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzaka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Danzo, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and the rest of the Civilian Council sat amongst themselves, murmuring loudly until the Anbu escort and Naruto came in the middle of the room.

"Okay, what do you guys want from me?" Naruto asked rudely.

A fat merchant shouted, "You will address with the proper respect we deserved."

Naruto replied, "Respect is earned, not given, fatass and so far you have done nothing to earn it, so fuck you, bitch. Only a few people on this council have earned it…now I ask again, why am I here?" Danzo spoke as the leader of the council, "We called you here to talk about your recent exploits on the previous mission to Nami no Kuni."

Naruto thought, _"So the Uchiha did bitch about it, huh?"_ Then he replied, "Well, what do you want to know about?" Danzo said, "Is it true that you hacked Gato's mainframe and transfer money to your account."

Naruto said, "Yeah, what is to you?" Koharu said, "Then you know that the council is supposed to receive a percentage of the money." The Jinchuuriki said, "It was already sent, don't try to pull that shit, I don't play with my money." Tsume asked, "Is it also true that you killed over 100 mercenaries by yourself?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah." Homura asked, "Now who taught you to fight like that, surely it was not Hatake Kakashi. Nobody has ever seen that taijutsu style."

Naruto lied effectively, "I was trained by a man when I was attacked by a mob six years ago, so I could defend myself from such an event from happening again." Koharu said, "Tell us who he is and where he is located." Naruto said, "Unfortunately I don't know where he went and when I asked his name, he kept on saying, 'I'm a blade'." One councilmember on the civilian side said, "Then you will teach the Uchiha everything you know."

Shikaku said, "Troublesome, you know that he will not agree with it."

Naruto said, "Nara-dono is right, I won't do it."

Another one shouted in outrage, "You will do as we say." Naruto said, "No….fuck you and fuck your Uchiha. Why should I give Sasuke my style and hard work…what is next? You going to ask the Hyugas to give him their techniques? The Inuzakas? The Akimichis? The Yamanakas? Aburames? They are entitled to their unique styles and so am I. No offense to the clan heads for the comparison."

The clan heads except Shibi and Hiashi who both nodded their heads. Naruto turned back to the civilian council, "If he wanted to get stronger, tell him to master the jutsu he has got for now because he is nowhere near Itachi's level."

Homura protested, "But…Uchiha-sama need to get stronger or he will not be satisfied."

Naruto replied, "Wow, all of you except the clan heads are pathetic, you have spoiled him to the point if he so much whimpers, you start shoving your head up his ass. So what if his family got massacred by his brother? I have been on my own since I got kicked out of the orphanage at four and you don't see me bitching about my life. Sasuke only wants power and revenge, if he wants to learn from me, he better give up his revenge."

The Jinchuuriki paused for a second and spoke again, "And another thing, the council is supposed to advise decisions, not order people around."

Koharu sneered, "You will do as we say, brat!"

Naruto retorted as he flipped her off, "Suck Danzo's left testicle, you wrinkled old bitch!" Tsume stifled a laugh while smirks played over the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Danzo shouted, "Enough! We have gotten far off track. According to the report, there was a ritual mentioned in it. Can you explain its requirements?"

Naruto scowled, "No doubt the Uchiha bitched about that or you have hidden ROOT spies still." Danzo didn't speak and Shibi said, "It said that ritual provided one person to become a superhuman."

Tsume said, "Really? That could happen?"

Shikaku said, "Hmmm…if we knew this ritual, we would be more powerful."

Naruto said, "Yes, that could happen…we would be unstoppable, but…you would have to sacrifice innocent blood of virgins to get that power, which is exactly Kurenai and Hinata-chan were captured. If I had not gotten in time, they would have died that night and nobody will ever use that ritual again because Gato was the one who had the authentic thing and I burned it along with his body."

Danzo said, "If Kurenai and Hinata were unconscious at the time, it means that you are the only one who knows it."

Naruto said, "That is correct, but I will not tell it to any of you or use it. I rather die than kill an innocent for power." Koharu said, "Why not?" Naruto turned to her, "Because the council is filled with bigots and power-hungry bastards. Oh, and even if you should order a Yamanaka to enter my mind, you would remember that I have a fox guard inside me and it doesn't take well to intruders. Torture won't work on me either….enduring six years of pain, beatings and various torture methods would never work on me now. That is my solemn word."

The clan heads except Hiashi and Shibi smiled while the civilian council and advisers shouted in rage and anger. Danzo said with a sickly smile, "Then maybe we should torture your new friends instead to make you talk."

Inoichi said, "Danzo, that is barbaric of you to think such a thing."

The temperature got dangerously low and Naruto tipped his shades to stare at Danzo with cold blue eyes. He smirked as he said coldly, "Try it, bastard and you will face the unleashing of the Kyuubi."

The civilian council and advisers paled in fear as Naruto continued, "I am the only one who can control the Kyuubi due to the Yondaime's seal….surely you don't want Konoha decimated along with thousands of lives on your heads. I could destroy this city if I wanted to and the reason that is holding me back is because that there are some good people here or maybe I could just kill you guys and everyone who has crossed me except the clan heirs, the Hokage and some of the women and children. Plus you can't because you would have the Aburame, Inuzaka, Sarutobi and me on your heels."

Danzo gritted his teeth_, "Damn you, Sarutobi, the boy is too independent now. If I had him in ROOT, this would have never happened."_ Naruto said with his finger on his chin, "Hmmm, maybe I should defect to Kumo or Suna, better yet, Iwa. I'm sure that they would welcome my power along with the Demon of the Mist and his apprentice."

Danzo said quickly, "That wouldn't be necessary, Uzumaki…you are free to go. Meeting adjourned!" Everyone filed out of the room past Naruto, glaring at him. Tsume, Shibi and the original Ino-Shika-Cho nodded at Naruto leaving him and Hiashi facing each other alone.

"I am guessing this is the part where you threatened me and tell me to stay away from your daughter, ne?" Naruto said. The Hyuga head replied, "You saved my daughter's life…I am grateful, so I will tolerate you for the moment….but you will lose control to it and prove that you are dangerous."

Naruto replied coolly, "Are you so sure, Hiashi-sama. Do you doubt the sealing of the Yondaime? I have not lost control in twelve years, what makes you so sure now?" Hiashi said, "Let's not think about that what I would do to you?" Naruto said, "Don't you mean can't? After all, I would have the Kyuubi's power at my disposal and could easily destroy you, ne?"

Hiashi said, "Just don't hurt her." Naruto said as he walked out, "Oh, I won't do that…unlike you…word of advice, if you want her to not isolate you, you best start kissing up real good."

**Courtyard-** Naruto was walking back to his home until he had the strange feeling that he was being followed. He whipped around, pulling out of his cloak a mini crossbow. (_**A/N: Looks like a miniature version of Van Helsing's crossbow, this idea was recommended and owned by snake1980**_) aiming at a….square rock?

The Jinchuuriki sighed, "Okay, Konohamaru, come out….and your friends too. I can sense your chakra signatures." Billows of smoke came out from under the rock and there were fits of coughing.

Konohamaru said, "Udon, you used too much gunpowder."

Udon shot back, "Don't blame me, Moegi knocked most of the bombs out of my hand."

The smoke cleared to reveal the Konohamaru Corps.

"What's with the shades, I thought you wanted to create your own image, not copy mine." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. "I do, but until I make Genin…wanna play ninja with us?" Naruto said, "Sure, my sensei won't show for two hours any way, I got time to kill."

Then Sakura came up and greeted Naruto, "Oh, hi, Naruto…who are these three here?" The Jinchuuriki said, introducing the Academy students, "These are my friends Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon."

Konohamaru asked, "Oi, Naruto, is she your girlfriend?"

Sakura blushed a bit as Naruto replied, "Well, Sakura is a girl and she is a friend, so in that way…yes. Relationship wise…I don't know, it is up to her and time." Konohamaru nodded and turned to Sakura, "Got ya, so Sakura, would you like to play ninja with us?"

Sakura smiled, "Sure, I will play with you guys." Konohamaru smiled and he along with his friends ran while Naruto and Sakura chased them. When Konohamaru veered around the corner, he crashed into someone hard.

"Oww, that hurt!" a masculine voice said.

The honorable grandson looked up to see a 13-year-old boy wearing a cat-like suit and purple makeup…ahem, excuse me, I mean purple war paint along with a blonde four-pig-tailed girl. She was not fat, but a little thick with some muscle and had a giant iron fan strapped to her back. _**(A/N: Hey, I would fuck Temari. You can't lie she is hot)**_

The boy grabbed Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt tightly, "That hurt, you little shitstain!" The girl said, "Don't, Kankuro, we will get in trouble." Naruto said, "Oi, put him down now."

Kankuro replied, "Fuck you!"

Then the blond teen appeared behind him with a glaive near his precious and one of his crossbows at his neck, "Wasn't asking, bitch. Now be a good little kitty and put him down gently and slowly."

Kankuro gulped and did as he was instructed.

Naruto said, "Good kitty, even a boy who wears his sister's makeup can understand simple commands. Now I am assuming that you are here for the Chunin Exams?" The girl nodded, "We are. I'm Temari no Sabaku and you already met Kankuro."

Naruto replied, "Uzumaki Naruto and the girl is my teammate Sakura Haruno. The pretty boy in the tree is Sasuke Uchiha, so I assume that you know the one with the gourd on his back is your third teammate."

Everyone including Temari and Kankuro looked up to see Sasuke with his ever present scowl on his face along with the red-haired boy hanging upside down. "G-Gaara…" Kankuro said, paling in fear.

Gaara crossed his arms, "Kankuro, what did I say?"

Kankuro answered, "Not to get involved."

Gaara shunshin down in a swirl of sand to appear beside Temari, "Good, now I advise you not to do it again or I'll kill you." Naruto sheathed his glaive and crossbow while Sasuke jumped down.

Gaara said, "Sorry to cause you such a ruckus….I look forward to fighting you two….Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto." The three Suna nins walked away while Naruto sent the kids home for the day.

Then Team 7 left, but Naruto stopped to stare by tipping his shades at another tree for a moment and then continued walking. After they left, another trio of ninja dropped to the ground, shaking in fear. "Those eyes of his….he's dangerous, we must avoid him at all costs or we'll be killed." The bandaged one said.

**Two hours later-** Sasuke said, "So the Chunin Exams are a week from now." Kakashi nodded, "Yep, all of the rookie teams will be there, so I want you three to train for the week. We will not be taking any missions until after the exams are over. Well, ja ne!"

After Kakashi poofed away, Sasuke walked off, eager to train and fight strong ninja such as Gaara while Naruto asked, "Hey, Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura said, "I'm fine."

Naruto replied, "Are you sure? Because normally this is usually the time you go and ask Sasuke for a date or something."

Sakura replied, "After when Sasuke asked about that ritual thing, it kinda turn my affection for him off. So I was wondering if you have a scroll with jutsu or a training regiment that I can follow."

Naruto smiled, "I see that you're serious…very well." He reached inside his cloak and gave her a scroll, "I wrote this in case you wanted to get stronger. There is a training schedule, one B-rank jutsu, and a few C-Rank jutsu. I prefer that you learned the C-Rank for the Chunin Exam. Your chakra capacity is very low so you won't be able to perform it."

Sakura said, "Arigotou, Naruto."

Then she ran off and Naruto thought, _"I better prepare for the exam too….since Gaara is a Jinchuuriki as well. Thanks, Yumi-sensei."_ Yumi replied, **"You're welcome, just be sure to find a seal master to help you with his seal. That damn priest must be jacking with Keisei's mind." **

**A week later-** Team Seven arrived at the Academy to see a weird bowl-haired kid get knocked down by two older genin. Tenten moved to help him up, "Please….just let us through."

One of the genin guarding the door said, "Hey, we are saving your asses from the Chunin Exams, we know what its like since we failed in three times." Then Sasuke arrogantly said, "For someone who failed the exam, you sure know how to put genjutsu up very well. Drop it, I got business on the third floor."

Naruto sighed, slapping his hand on his head, "Teme, the genjutsu was to fool the idiots who couldn't see through it and rule out the weaklings. Now you just made it harder for all of us."

The bowl-haired kid along with Tenten and Neji approached them. "Hi, I'm Rock Lee, would you like to go out on a date with me? I'll protect you with my life!" Lee said.

Sakura said, "That's sweet and all, but I am not looking foe a relationship right now."

Tenten winked at Naruto, who smirked at this. Neji scowled at him and Naruto turned to him, tipping his shades to make Neji flinch at his cold azure eyes, "If you try anything with Hinata-chan, I will make sure that you will never see the sun again."

Neji moved back and Team Seven walked upstairs, then Lee and Tenten followed with Neji a few feet behind. _"His eyes….was he serious…no, I'm a genius, plus it is his fate to be a loser and failure in life." _Neji thought to himself. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Naruto would carry out his word.

_**Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**_

_**Hakureisaiga-I could have continued but I got lazy, next chapter will be the First Part**_

_**What will happen? Will Sakura find a new affection? Will Hiashi do something to make Naruto lose control of his emotions? Will Neji try to kill Hinata? All will be answered if you review.**_


	11. Mind Games: First Test

_**Hakureisaiga- Heh….I'm back, people with a new chapter of The Sharpened Blade, last time….Team 7 trained for a week and improved their skills especially a new friendship between Naruto and Sakura. Sakura had trained her butt off….now let's answer some reviews**_

_**Shadow Master Seek- Heh, I am evil with my cliffhanger jutsu. Thanks for the words of confidence and I look forward to seeing your next chapter in your BladexNaruto crossover.**_

_**Fenrir89- Well, it is a harem and I haven't done the NaruTema idea yet, so I will acquiesce to your request….that means yes.**_

_**Agurra of the Darkness- Yes, Sakura may give Lee a chance, Hinata vs. Neji…I am still deciding whether to have Hinata or Naruto kick Neji's ass. I have spared Kin because I like her character, but never the whole team…so I will see what I can do with it.**_

_**VanillaIce1- That comment with Tenten, my bad….I read my own story and forgot about it, so I will revise that chapter in my free time. The Sakura thing will either go to Naruto or Lee and thanks for the comment of the set-up. Yes, Sasuke is gay **_

_**Snake1980- Took the idea into consideration and it has been used**_

_**Alexa-catta123- Hmmm….let's see….First, Naruto will inject a pain inducing poison, then cut off his fingers, toes, dick off. Next, he will send the Kyuubi chakra into his system, poisoning his arms, rendering them useless unless Tsunade heals him. Then I will have Naruto reach down his throat and forcibly rips the Kusanagi out and….well, you get the picture, Alexa-chan**_

_**Animefanbren- I am going to make Hiashi an ass to try and make Naruto lose control and Neji's fate of his ass-kicking is still undecided, I may post up a poll**_

_**Shadows24- Thank you for the review**_

…_**-Umm, yeah…I knew that, but it is tiresome to call it Kyuubi all the time, so the name Yumi provides the fox some identity other than just the nine-tailed fox, harbinger of death, etc. **_

_**Gravity The Wizard- Thanks!**_

_**Rose Tiger- Yeah, sickening, but hey, Gato is dead and thanks for the comment of the date scene. Also I don't think I can since I labeled it as a crossover. I might put Sakura and Lee together.**_

_**Naruto- Time to ace this test!**_

**Chapter 11- The Aspects of the Mind**

"So…Sakura did come after all." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" she asked her sensei.

"If you or your teammates came without each other, then I would have to bar you guys from the exams." Naruto said, "Why did you tell us this sooner?" Kakashi replied, "Because one of you (_**coughSasuke-temecough**_) would have pressured her to take it." Naruto said, "Logical explanation, but that person must learn that teamwork is the key to victory."

Kakashi said, "Right, anyway give them hell and protect one another." Kakashi moved from the door and Naruto flourished his trenchcoat, "Time to screw people over royally." The Jinchuuriki kicked the door open and everyone turned their heads to see Team 7. "The fuck ya'll looking at? Never seen a shinobi before?"

The ninjas glared at them, focusing their killing intent on him, but the Blade smirked as he drew his and Yumi's killing intent to blast them, making them quake in fear. Suddenly Sasuke was glomped by Ino, "Sasuke-kun, I was so lonely…it must have been unbearable with Forehead on the team."

To Naruto and Ino's surprise, Sakura didn't even retaliate to the barb on her forehead nor shouted at Ino for hanging on Sasuke. Hell, none of them noticed Sakura's change in wardrobe (_**A/N: I failed to mention it in the last chapter, but Sakura's wardrobe is the one from the third movie of Naruto: the Moon Kingdom, I thought it fitted her nicely.) **_

"Eh, Sakura…wardrobe change for Sasuke and you cut your hair." Ino said.

Sakura fingered her locks, "I figure that it was a liability to me, Ino."

Naruto smirked, "_Wow, Sakura did a complete 180 in a short period of time…she is taking this seriously."_ Shikamaru sighed, "Jeez, this whole exam is a drag….I just want to watch the clouds."

Choji munched on his sour cream and onion chips. Then Team 8 came up and Kiba greeted them, "Hey, guys, it seems all the rookies are here together."

Naruto said, "It seems that way, Kiba." He turned to Hinata, "Hey, Hina-chan, how have you been?" Hinata smiled, "I have been well and you?"

Naruto kissed the back of her hand, causing Kiba, Shino and Sakura to smile, Team 10 to gape at the scene and Sasuke to scowl even further, "Better now that you're here." Hinata giggled, "Oh, stop."

Sasuke thought, _"Not only he is getting stronger and killed before me, but he got a girlfriend too." _He looked at Sakura, _"Sakura…is finally changed, maybe I can get her to be my bitch since she likes me and all." _Sasuke asked, "Hey, Sakura, what do you say after the exams, we go on a date?"

Ino's eyes widened at her crush's question, but Sakura's answer shocked everyone including her. "Sorry, Sasuke, I am not looking for a relationship right now. I decline your request." She said.

Sasuke said, "Listen, bit…" The Uchiha stopped because of Naruto with a glaive dangerously close to his neck. "Finish that sentence and I will make a second mouth in your throat." The arrogant asshole gulped and slowly nodded, then Naruto removed the glaive and put into his cloak.

Sakura said, "Thanks, Naruto."

Ino blinked, "Okay, what the hell just happen and when the hell you two got together?"

Sakura answered, "A week ago…oh, which reminds me, nice dancing you two."

Hinata said, "How do you know about that? The only ones there were Tenten, my cousin, me and Naru-kun."

Sakura said, "Somebody recorded it and posted it on YouTube, so far it had 739 views on it." Naruto smirked, "Well, somebody is going to have a heart attack." Then a silver-haired ninja with glasses walked up and said, "Geez, you are such a noisy bunch. I assume that all of you are rookies."

Naruto said, "May I ask who are you?"

The boy said, "Oh, I'm sorry…I'm Yakushi Kabuto." Sakura said, "You seem to know about this exam. Is this your second time." Kabuto said, "No, this is my seventh….the exams are held twice a year."

Shino said, "Your failure is a good thing….I assume that you collected valid information to help you pass hopefully this time." Kabuto said, "You're right, all this information is on my ninja info cards."

Yumi said, **"This kid believes in the heart of the cards…I should stop watching Yu-Gi-Oh! But on a side note, he smelled like…snakes. Grrr, he is a spy for Orochimaru!!"** Naruto thought, _"Wait, Yumi, he may be a discarded apprentice like Mitarashi-san. Let's see what he does."_

Kabuto drew a card and channeled chakra into it, "These cards respond to my chakra only….here is the number of ninja from each village participating in the Exams." Sasuke asked, "Do you have information on individuals?" Kabuto nodded and Sasuke said, "Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and….Naruto Uzumaki." Team 8, Sakura and Naruto frowned while Ino asked, "Sasuke-kun, why do you want to know about that baka."

Sasuke growled, "Shut up, wench! This is none of your concern!"

Kiba said, "Hey, she was just asking a question, Uchiha. There is no reason for you to act like an ass because you got rejected." Sasuke said, "I am tired of weak fangirls…they are nothing, but a waste of time."

Ino looked like she was about to cry, but Naruto held an arm in front of her, "That may be true, but instead you could have let her down gently, but you chose to crush her heart completely."

Hinata and Sakura comforted Ino while the boys glared at him, but Sasuke ignored them, "The information?"

Kabuto said, "Oh, right! Sabaku no Gaara, 8 C-rank, 1 B-rank, his teammates are Kankuro and Temari, he has never gotten a scratch on a mission before. Rock Lee, 15 D-rank, 3 C-rank, his taijutsu is exceptional, but he has no known ninjutsu or genjutsu, his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten Higarashi. Neji Hyuga is the same as his teammate Lee, but he utilizes the Juken style of the Hyuga clan along with his doujutsu, the Byakugan. Naruto Uzumaki, 20 D-rank, 1 B-rank, 1 A-rank. Alias: Blade of Konoha, his taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu along with weaponry is exceptional almost near the Weapon Mistress, Tenten Higarashi, but no known genjutsu, his teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Anyone else?"

Naruto said, "Yeah, you?"

Kabuto said, "Me?"

Naruto said, "You said that you have information on everyone here…you might come after one of us during the exam and use that information against us." Kabuto hesitated and then drew his card, "Yakushi Kabuto, 35 D-rank, 12 C-rank, Taijutsu and medic skills are exceptional, ninjutsu and genjutsu are hardly used. Teammates are Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi."

Naruto thought, _"He hesitated….he is hiding something."_ Yumi said, **"I'm right, he is in league with Orochimaru."** Naruto thought, _"We alert the proctor and if his spy is here, then Orochimaru is not far away." _

Kabuto said, "Now the ones that you should watch out for are Iwa, Ame, Kiri, Suna and Kusa. Oto is a new village, so there is no threat from them." Dosu whispered, "Did you hear that? He said that we are insignificant."

Zaku said, "Really? What do you say that we teach him a lesson?" Kin nodded and the Oto team weaved through the crowd. Zaku leapt into the air, throwing shuriken. Kabuto dodged and Dosu appeared before him, revealing his Melody Arm.

Dosu was about to swipe at Kabuto until Naruto blocked it with his arm. "Enough…save your energy for later." He said coldly.

hen the door blasted open to reveal Ibiki and a group of Chunin proctors came in, "Oi, Oto, no misbehaving or we will be giving you the boot." Ibiki said. Dosu said, "Sorry, I guess we were a little excited."

Kiba muttered, "I call bullshit on that statement." Ibiki shouted, "All right, you sons of bitches, get your asses up here and pick a number." Naruto muttered, "Wow, either this guy is riled up or pissed off at something."

The genin, one by one, went and pulled out numbers to find their seating arrangements. Naruto found himself sitting next to his girlfriend and Ino, "Well, this is pleasant…I get to sit by Hina-chan and keep an eye on Ino, she seems a little down with that comment from Teme." He muttered, whispering the last part.

Hinata blushed, hearing the first part, "Nice to see you too, Naru-kun."

Ibiki said, "Oi, lovebirds, no love fest." Naruto retorted while flipping the bird, "You are just mad because you're not getting some with somebody." Ibiki narrowed his eyes, "What did you say? I could have you kicked out." Naruto said in a bored tone, "Oh, you will try, Scarface….you will try."

The Chunin and Genin paled in fear at the exchange of words. The Kyuubi brat was battling words and insults against Ibiki Morino, the Mind Sadist. Then Ibiki smirked, "You're interesting…kid. I like you, now here are the rules. This is a written test with ten questions. You each start off with 10 points, you miss one, and then you will have nine and so on. If you cheat, 2 points will be deducted. Also this is a team test…to see how many points up to 30 your team can hold on to. You have exactly one hour to complete the test, begin!"

The silence was broken with the rustling of papers and people steadfastly working to answer the questions. _"Hmm….sneaky bastard, he wants us to cheat. First, he scared the genin into answering the questions carefully, covering up the fact that you only lose two points for cheating."_ Naruto thought. He looked at Hinata, seeing that she was discreetly using her Byakugan.

He whispered, "Hey, are you done?"

Hinata gave him a slight nod, then Naruto took her paper and copied it, knowing that Ibiki and the proctors were watching. When he finished, the Jinchuuriki smiled at Ibiki, who smirked, _"That son of a bitch….he saw through that and made the test requirement. Mocking me, huh?"_

Soon everyone was discreetly cheating for answers, but some were caught by Ibiki or one of the proctors courtesy of a thrown kunai. Ibiki purposefully threw one close to Naruto's head, but the Jinchuuriki didn't move an inch as it passed and embedded itself into a genin's test slightly behind him.

"Number 38, you failed!" One of the proctors called out, "Numbers 74, 29, you failed as well."

Minutes later, Ibiki said, "Okay, time's up, now we will begin the tenth question, but there are some added rules to this question. The rules are for you to decide whether to take it or not." An Ame ninja shouted, "What happens if we don't….what if we say no and don't take the question?"

Ibiki answered, "Easy, you failed along with your teammates." A random genin shouted, "Then of course we will take the question." The proctor chuckled ominously, "But if…you answer this question incorrectly….you…will never be able to take the Chunin Exam ever again." A kunoichi shouted, "That is some bullshit!" Ibiki turned to her, making her flinch in fear, "You got a problem with it, and then you can leave. Anybody else want to leave?"

Ino was about to raise her hand only for Naruto to grasp it and pull it downwards. "Ino, you can do this! You don't listen to Sasuke at all, you may not have skills to defeat someone like him, but you are Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi and heiress of the Yamanaka clan. Don't give up." Naruto whispered.

Ino was touched by his words and smiled at him, lowering her hand. Soon team after team left the room, leaving the Rookie Nine, the Suna team, the Kusa team, 3 Ame teams, an Iwa team, 6 Konoha teams, and 2 Taki teams. "For everybody else that is here….passes." Ibiki said with a smile.

A loud shout of WHAT! pierced the tension in the room.

Naruto said, "This test was not to answer questions, but to see our information gathering skills and use them discreetly. Notice how he gave us many opportunities to cheat when usually teachers disqualify you at the first glance. The tenth question was to see if you could handle the pressure….leaders often have to make difficult choices with valuable information in their hands….a leap of faith as it may. You must take chances, be courageous and fearless…those are the qualities of a leader."

Ibiki said, "Continuing off the brat, the enemy or a third party notices you with information vital to them, they will do everything in their power to get it." He untied his bandana to reveal horrible burns, screw holes and scars. Most of the genin grimaced at the sight of Ibiki.

"_The aftereffects of torture." _Naruto thought.

"_Oh my Kami, who would do such a cruel thing?" _Sakura thought with a hand to her mouth.

Ibiki put it back on as he said, "The ability to make snap decisions and have courage…that is what it takes to be a Chunin."

Suddenly a window busted and Naruto, reacting on his reflex, pinned the banner to the board with silver stakes. The bundle struggled a bit and a purple-haired woman fell out of the banner, landing on her ass.

Ibiki laughed, "I guess that this will teach you not to come early anymore, huh, Anko?"

The woman known as Anko Mitarashi winced and shot a glare at Ibiki while Naruto walked up and pulled the stakes holding the banner in place. "So you are the one who threw those stakes." She accused by pointing a finger at him.

The Jinchuuriki said, "Guilty as charged, Anko-san. It was just I have a reflex…I don't like surprises, you understand that, right, Hebi?" Anko stiffened at her codename, she once disobeyed a direct order to save Naruto from a villager mob and was demoted to Tokubetsu Jounin…but she didn't mind consider she felt better kicking her superior's ass all over the place.

Anko turned to Ibiki, "Your test was too easy this time, you left 26 teams." Ibiki held his hands up, "Hey, the kid figured it out and left them here." Anko said, "Whatever, in my test, I will cut them in half. Ahhh…I'm getting excited, I'll explain everything once we changed location. Follow me!"

**Ibiki-** The man collected the papers after everyone left with Anko. When he reached Naruto's, he noticed a small note at the bottom of the paper.

'_Ibiki-san aka Scarface, nice effort with the torture, but I have experienced worse things than that. Also I believe that one Kabuto Yakushi is in league with Orochimaru, Snake Sannin, traitor of Konoha and gay pedophile. He has a faint smell of snakes and when he was asking for information on himself, he hesitated for a moment. I suggested that four squads of ANBU tailed him. Judging by his history as the adopted son of the ANBU medic corps and training under him along with Orochimaru, he may be on par with seasoned ANBU or in terms, Kakashi Hatake. Ja Ne, Naruto Uzumaki.'_

Ibiki thought, _"Uzumaki Naruto….interesting kid." _

**Training Ground 44-** "Welcome to the stage for the second test, training ground 44 also known as 'The Forest of Death'!!!" Anko called out. Naruto looked up at the forest, "It doesn't look like much to me."

Anko smiled, "You're a spirited one."

Then a kunai popped out of her sleeve, then thrown at the Jinchuuriki and in return, Naruto threw a glaive at her. The Tokubetsu Jonin dodged it while the kunai was caught by Naruto. She appeared behind him and cut his cheek, "Kids like you are the ones who always get killed first…hehehe…"

Then she licked the cut, "Spraying that red blood I love….but for someone who says that they have a reflex and hates surprises, your guard was relaxed." Naruto held up a glaive, which had a little blood on it, "Like I said, I hate surprises."

Anko felt her cheek and saw that her cheek was bleeding, the Jinchuuriki licked the blood on his glaive, "Mmm…dango-flavored."

The Special Jonin smirked, "Heh, it seems we got some bloodthirsty ones here. Now before we begin the test, there's something I have to pass out."

She began to pass out some papers, "These are waiver forms….if you sign this, we will not be accountable for your deaths. The test involves two scrolls, an earth and a heaven scroll, you will be given either one, find the ones that have the opposite scroll of yours and journey to the middle of the forest, where the tower is located. You will have five days to complete this task and the only rule is that you can't open them or….bad things will happen."

Ino shouted, "Five days?!"

Choji wailed, "What about dinner?"

Anko answered, "You're on your own. The forest is full of food, just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous plants, poisonous insects, etc. Okay, exchange your forms, then choose a gate to get ready to start."

Sakura thought, _"I see….so you can't tell which team gets which scroll or who is carrying it. Everyone here is an enemy and most likely someone will die in there."_ Each of the teams approached a gate after they took their scroll.

Sasuke said, "Hey, dobe, give me the scroll."

Naruto sighed, knowing that the Uchiha would not relent and reached into his pocket to give him the scroll. Sasuke took it and walked through the gate.

Sakura said as she smirked, "You gave him the fake one, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded, "Naturally, I don't trust Emo Avenger. Now let's go and kick some ass!"


	12. Bloodline Revealed: Daystar!

_**Hakureisaiga-Gomen nasai, my fans. I was kinda playing the new Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and it was so addicting. You can't blame for a good game. Anyway, time to answer some of the reviews, also as of yesterday, I am proud to say that The Destiny of Sparda's Descendant has reached over 100 reviews. **_

_**Naruto- Awesome!**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- ……No comment**_

_**VanillaIce1-Thanks, Anko saved him against orders and yes, Sasuke is still being emo gay**_

_**Agurra of the Darkness- I know the excitement was not good, but it was a filler for the event. Yes, Naruto will own Orochimaru in this chapter. The fights in the preliminaries will be in the next chapter….well, the first five or six**_

_**Snake1980-Thanks for the comment**_

_**Raw666-Doesn't everybody?**_

_**Shadows24-She will be getting a nice role in the story**_

_**Jfitzgerald-Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Rose Tiger- Don't be sad about Ino, she will be fine and kicking some ass.**_

_**Animefanbren, Gravity the Wizard, dragon187- Thanks for reviewing**_

_**Naruto- Now onward to kicking Orochimaru's gay pedophile ass!**_

**Chapter 12-Bloodline Revealed: Daystar!!**

"Okay, I say that we go and split up to cover more ground." Naruto began until the Emo Avenger Boy Wonder interrupted him. "Oi, dobe, I'm the leader of this team." Naruto said, "Oh, really? Last time I checked, you couldn't track anything to save your life back at the Academy however I used to live here."

Sakura said, "Naruto, do you live in an apartment?"

The Jinchuuriki replied, "Yeah, I do, but usually that landlord was always kicking me out on false accusations until I reported it when I was eight. Oji-san finally had the landlord fired and replaced, but I know where the edible food and fresh water is located at and the dangers of the forest. So shut up and stick close to me when we move, Sasuke."

Sasuke said, "I am the leader of this team."

Naruto said, "Fine, we will leave it to democracy. Who votes for Sasuke to be the leader?"

Sasuke raised his hand while the others didn't.

Naruto said, "Okay, who votes for Sakura to be the leader?"

Sakura said, "I don't want to be the leader, so who votes for Naruto to be the leader?"

Naruto and Sakura raised their hands while Sasuke crossed his arms. "Then it is settled, I am the leader for the reminder of the second test…now if you will excuse me, I have to give back to nature."

Naruto ventured into the trees, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. "So….Sakura, will you go out with me? The offer still stands open, I will even forget that you voted against me." The Uchiha asked with a smirk

Sakura said coldly, "After how you treated Ino and you ridiculed me for being weak, I will never go out with you, Uchiha Sasuke. My answer is hell no."

Sasuke scowled, "You dare to deny an Uchiha's request?"

Sakura looked at him straight in the eye, "As far as I am concerned, yes, I do. You hurt Ino gravelly and you have done nothing but thought of yourself."

Sasuke said, "I see….too bad."

Sakura replied, "Sorry, Uchiha."

Sasuke said, "I meant it's too bad…for you!"

The Uchiha moved quickly against Sakura to restraint her hands firmly and made sure to be slightly at her side, so she won't hit his groin. "It would have been so much easier if you would have agreed to go out with me but I guess that doesn't matter."

Sakura shouted, "Let me go…no, stop, let me go!"

Sasuke shouted, "Just relax…it is just a kiss, it will all be over soon. You will enjoy it."

Sakura said, "No, No!"

Sasuke's lips came closer and closer until he was yanked by the back of his shirt to throw him into a tree, courtesy of Naruto. Naruto shouted, "You bastard! I leave you for two fucking minutes to find you trying to force yourself on Sakura!"

Sasuke winced, "She would have like it too though she likes me too. You remember, she likes to follow me around."

Naruto growled dangerously, "You are very lucky we need you for the exams or else I would kill you where you stand but for now…." Naruto slammed a device on Sasuke's chest and placed a receiver on Sakura's wrist, "If you even attempt to come in contact with ill or sexual intentions, that device will explode. She can touch you but you can't touch her at all. It monitors your pheromones and anger levels toward her, so you can't do anything to her."

Sasuke scowled, "Damn you, Uzumaki!" T

he Uzumaki ignored him, "You brought this on yourself, Sasuke. "

He turned to Sakura, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

Sakura said, "I'm better now, Naruto….thanks for coming in time."

Naruto said, "That Ame ninja that tried to sneak up behind me while I was doing business was pretty weak and to my luck, he happens to have an earth scroll….so let's head to the tower no…."

He was interrupted as he moved along with Sakura under his arm and Sasuke behind him to avoid a **Fuuton: Daitoppa.**

"Why couldn't this be easy for once in my life?" Naruto sighed as he readied his stance along with Sakura and Sasuke.

The Kusa kunoichi said, "Aw, none of you blew away…oh, well, I guess I will have to kill you." Suddenly Sasuke and Sakura were frozen by her killing intent while Naruto could move. "What the…?" the lady said.

Naruto said, "If you think that killing intent is going to get me, then you are wrong. I felt killing intent worse than yours." Naruto moved forward and attacked with a punch, but she dodged and went after his two teammates.

"Damn it….I will not let you do that." Naruto threw several kunai at the kunoichi, which she slowed down to dodge. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** A clone appeared next to him and the clone threw him in front of the kunoichi. **"Kit….be careful that is Orochimaru."** Yumi shouted.

Naruto thought, "_What….oh, well, that explains the freaky long tongue she just put out. According to oji-san's files, Orochimaru was experimenting on a way to make himself immortal by switching bodies, looks like the bastard perfected it."_

Naruto said, "Show your true face….Orochimaru!!!"

The kunoichi was shocked, "Interesting…how did you know that it was me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tapped his nose, "You smell of snakes, now may I ask why you are here? Last time I checked, you're a S-Rank criminal."

Orochimaru ripped the face, revealing his smirk, "I have come from the last Uchiha's body."

Naruto said, "Now that sounded wrong on so many levels….but you just want the Sharingan, which has the ability to copy any jutsu with hand signs. Together with you abominable immortality jutsu, you could master a jutsu in a span of months."

Orochimaru said, "Kukukukukuku….correct, Naruto-kun."

Naruto said, "Please….don't call me one person is allowed to call me that."

Orochimaru replied, "Step aside and let me claim my prize."

Naruto flared his chakra releasing Sasuke and Sakura from their hold, "I will not let you have Sasuke. He may be an asshole, but he's a comrade." Sasuke took out two kunai and Sakura did the same to put them in a reverse grip.

Orochimaru said, "Fine…I'll play with you three for the moment."

Team 7 attacked in a zig-zag pattern with them intermixing with each other. Sakura slashed at Orochimaru, who ducked to see Sasuke coming at him, poising to stab him. Orochimaru leaped back to meet Naruto's kick to the head. The sannin flew toward Sasuke, who flipped through hand signs, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!"** He blew the fireball at Orochimaru, who was caught in the blast.

"He's dead." Sasuke stated.

Naruto said, "Not yet, a Sannin can't be brought down by chunin level genin that easily."

Orochimaru appeared out of the ground and bit his thumb to wipe blood on the contract of his arm. A huge brown snake came up from a plume of smoke and attacked Team Seven. Naruto unsheathed his sword and attack Orochimaru, fighting on top of the snake while Sasuke and Sakura threw projectiles to fend off the snake.

Naruto clashed with Orochimaru, who had brought out Kusanagi, "Ah, the legendary Kusanagi no Tsurugi….I believe I will take that from your dead hands."

Orochimaru said, "Let's see you try."

They pushed each other and exchange strikes, sparks flying from each other due to the friction and power of their strikes. Sasuke and Sakura together finally had the snake dispelled by throwing kunai and shuriken into its opened maw. Naruto and Orochimaru, free-falling in the air, were still clashing with each other, but Naruto was losing ground fast.

Then the Snake Sannin saw an opening and kicked him away, flipping through hand signs, **"Katon: Karyu Endan!"** The fire torch came at Naruto, but he substituted with a log and appeared a few feet away from him. "You will not interfere, I will have Sasuke-kun's beautiful body."

Naruto replied as he stood up, "Go…screw…yourself…it looks like I have no choice but to use it. To tell you the truth, I dislike bloodlines…people tend to parade their bloodlines like it is the greatest weapon when it is best to keep it as a trump card. They eventually become arrogant and tend to get themselves killed. Me, on the other hand, I prefer to fight with my own strength and when push comes to shove, I use it."

Orochimaru said, "You're bluffing….you don't have a bloodline."

Naruto chuckled, "Did Kabuto tell you that?"

Orochimaru thought, _"Shit….he found out about Kabuto. How?"_

Naruto said, "You are the first one to see me reveal it….allow me to introduce you to the….Daywalker bloodline. Daystar!"

Suddenly a dark aura of power surrounded Naruto and tattoos appeared on his skin since he discarded his trenchcoat for more mobility. His nails sharpened, stretching the ends of the gloves and his fangs elongated and hung slightly over his mouth.

Naruto let out a primal roar that chilled Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru's bones.

"_That is his bloodline? It is nothing special compared to the Uchiha bloodline."_ Sasuke thought.

"_This chakra…it feels…..dead, yet alive."_ Orochimaru thought.

Sakura thought, _"Whoa….this is Naruto?"_

Then a silhouette form of his mentor Blade stood over Naruto's persona and the Jinchuuriki said with a feral smile, "Let's dance!" Naruto attacked with animalistic ferocity and unpredictability, making the Snake Sennin go on the defensive.

Orochimaru tried to take out Kusanagi out of his mouth, but Naruto grabbed his throat and ripped the sword out, rupturing Orochimaru's throat and cutting his tongue. The Kusanagi tried its defense mechanism, which Orochimaru thought was going to work, but Naruto used the Kyuubi chakra to repress it.

"Well, I did one part of my threat, now I have to carry out the other one." The Jinchuuriki attacked again, making Orochimaru dodge and block with a kunai to fend off his attacks. The prolonged battle was making Orochimaru very tired from blocking, but Naruto seemed to be fired up and have boundless ends of energy. _"His moves are fast….and fluid, but wild….and unpredictable. Shit, I can't last…long." _

Then Naruto finally got through his defense and blood sprayed as Orochimaru's arm was sliced off. "Ahhhh….son of a bitch, my arm, my arm." The sannin screamed.

Naruto looked at the bloody Kusanagi, "Aww, I miss…but at least you won't be able to use any jutsu. Good thing I used this since the poison surrounding the wound makes it useless for you to get another limb."

The Snake Sannin gritted his teeth, "You bastard….damn you, I will deal with you later, but first…." Orochimaru quickly shunshin and bit Sasuke on the neck, "A gift for Sasuke-kun, he will seek me for power as long as he still harbors hatred for his brother."

Naruto tried to stab him, but Orochimaru sank into the ground, "Damn!"

Sasuke screamed in pain, clutching at his neck and Sakura knelt down to tend to him. "Damn it, he got away!"Naruto shouted.

Sakura called out, "Naruto, we better get Sasuke to the tower to get treatment for that mark."

Naruto picked up Sasuke and said, "Let's go, the quicker we get to the tower , the sooner we get that hickey off his neck."

Sakura followed behind him as she nodded, "Right!"

**Tower-** "Right, now let's open the scrolls…..I think this message indicates that we should open the scrolls now." Naruto said, looking at the Hokage's message. Sakura nodded and Naruto set down Sasuke on the floor to grab the earth scroll.

Sakura grabbed the heaven scroll and they both opened it at the same time. Both scrolls had the kanji for 'human'. Naruto looked at it, "What the fuck….human? Oh shit! Sakura, drop them, they are summoning scrolls." The two of them threw them and smoke blasted upwards. It cleared to reveal Iruka.

"Wow, that was fast…..it only took you guys about 8 hours to get here though you didn't break the record." Naruto said, "No time for celebrating, sensei….Listen, Orochimaru is here and he placed, well, more like bit some kind of seal on his neck."

Iruka's eyes widened, "What? Give me Sasuke, I will give him to the Hokage to seal it up."

Naruto handed Sasuke to Iruka who shunshin to the Hokage's office. "You two stay here for the rest of the five days."

Naruto and Sakura nodded at Iruka, then the Jinchuuriki said, "Nightstalker."

The tattoos receded into his body and Sakura asked, "So you have a bloodline….what does it do?"

Naruto replied, "The Daywalker bloodline….it gives me a boost of strength, speed, power and agility. I have heightened senses and flexibility and I also have a higher pain tolerance than usual along with my regeneration ability."

Sakura said, "Regeneration ability?"

Naruto said, "My body tend to heal faster than yours or anybody for that matter, this is a permanent effect and it is always on."

Sakura commented, "That is convenient, it allows you to survive longer when you have it on and thanks again for saving me from Sasuke."

Naruto said, "No worries, are you going to press charges on him?"

Sakura's eyes hardened as she said, "Hell yeah, after what he tried to do to me and how he insulted Ino, he needs to be punished. I don't care if he is an Uchiha."

Naruto said, "I figure as much, but it will be hard especially since the council love to blow smoke up his ass to make him happy."

Sakura said, "You are right."

Naruto said, "But luckily….."

He pulled out a small device from under her headband, "I always happened to come up one step ahead."

Sakura said, "When did you…."

Naruto answered, "I planted when I told you had something in your hair and Sasuke was easy to do….I bumped into him, slipping another one in his pocket. With those two recorders, you will be able to win along with my testimony. The civilian council including your father will have no choice but to suspend Uchiha from his ninja duties after the exams."

Sakura said, "I can't believe you bugged me."

Naruto said, "I had no choice….if we somehow got separated, I would have used that to find you and I suspected that Sasuke would try to bother you again since he doesn't like to take no for an answer."

Sakura said, "That is true…you like to think ahead."

Naruto said, "That is one of the rules I was taught….always anticipate and think two steps ahead. Oh, I forgot my coat. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

A clone appeared and Naruto ordered it to go and retrieve it. "Well….in the meantime, are you able to perform those jutsu?" Sakura said, "I have gotten Katon: Housenka, Katon: Goukakyuu, and Katon: Endan."

Naruto said, "You probably need more chakra to efficiently use those….here, take this." He pulled out a Konoha-issue syringe filled with dark blue liquid. "What is that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto said, "This is a chakra serum….unlike the soldier pill, this will have an immediate effect on you. You are limited to three only, take more than that and you will experience chakra overload and die. It's perfectly safe and tested, thanks to my Kage Bunshins."

Sakura took the three vials and said, "Thanks, Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki waved his hand, "No problem, just use it when you are in danger. If you use it unwisely, you will lose or die."

Sakura nodded, "I got it."

Naruto said, "Now let's see your taijutsu, then your ninjutsu."

**Dojo-** Naruto discarded his armor to show his black muscle shirt and slipped into his stance, his left arm held parallel to his chest while his right arm was positioned downstairs. "Show me what you got, Sakura."

The cherry blossom nodded and proceeded to attack Naruto with a kick to the head, but the Jinchuuriki ducked under it while twisting to kick her in the torso. She fell backwards only to push back and thrust both feet into his cheat.

Naruto was surprised at her comeback and fell to the ground, "Nice hit, I never thought you would come back so quickly….you have improved, which means I shouldn't underestimate you now. Come on!"

Sakura moved in a zig-zag pattern and aimed a punch at his torso, Naruto blocked it and did a machinegun punch combo, which is basically three hits in succession from the stomach to the upper chest to the face. _**(A/N: See Marshall Law from Tekken for reference)**_ Sakura backed up only for Naruto in front of her giving her a palm thrust.

Naruto thought, _"It looks like I am gonna have to rile her up a bit."_

He taunted, "C'mon, you will never beat Sasuke at this rate….or maybe even Ino." That jab made Sakura snap and she began to try and hit the Daywalker. Naruto dodged her punch and Sakura grabbed him and tried to knee thrust him, but Naruto put his hand on top of her knee and pushed it away.

Then he broke her hold on her and sent a high kick to her chin. Sakura side stepped and grabbed his leg to throw him using his momentum, Naruto flipped in the air and landed on all fours, then did a Shaolin Spin Kick and did a Capoeira move to trip her.

Then Naruto got up and said, "Good job, your anger helps fuel your strength, but you must remain calm as well, harnessing it, Sakura."

Sakura panted, "R-Right."

Naruto said, "We will rest for a few minutes and then you will show me your ninjutsu."

Sakura said, "Why did you help me?"

Naruto said, "You wanted to get stronger. Obviously you never had a schedule, so I gave you it."

Sakura said, "But I was so mean to you back then…"

Naruto interrupted, "Sakura….I have learned to forgive and forgot….the old Sakura that was a fangirl and likes Sasuke to a borderline obsession died the day you asked me for help. You are Sakura, the strong kunoichi now and I hope Ino will follow your example when she sees you fight."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto said, "Alright, let's see your progress."

Sakura nodded while standing up and flipped through hand signs, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** She gathered up chakra in her chest and expels it sending seven small fireballs at the dummies. "Good job, Sakura. Next one." Naruto commented.

Sakura flipped another set of hand signs, **"Katon: Endan!"**

Sakura expels a large stream of fire from her mouth, holding it for ten minutes. "Amazing, I never thought you could hold it for that long with your chakra capacity….I believe that this should be your limit." Naruto commented, but Sakura said, "Nope, this is the last one I learn and after that, it should be my limit. **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**"

A long stream of fire which took a form of a dragon darted across a small line and crashed into the wall, charring it. Naruto thought to himself, _"She has an uncanny ability to use jutsu to its full potential…but her chakra should be at least high Genin…how did she get to low Chunin chakra reserves in one week…unless."_

Sakura said, "That is my limit….I can use Housenka 5 times by itself, Ryuuka 2 times by itself and Katon: Endan twice by itself."

Naruto said, "I never thought you could do that in one week, Sakura. I am impressed, you are using chakra rings, aren't you?"

Sakura smiled, "How did you know?"

Naruto said, "I thought it was funny that you could used that last C-rank jutsu since it requires a lot of chakra than the Endan. Your chakra reserves should be only high Genin by now, but you showed that you have low Chunin reserves and there is only one explanation for that….you store at least half of your chakra each day into those rings."

Sakura said, "I never knew that you were so smart."

Naruto said, "Deception is a shinobi's best tool next to information. Just keep on doing what you are doing, it is a great method since you have low Chunin reserves. By the end of the five days, you should have at least mid Chunin reserves."

Sakura said, "Right, let's got to our rooms, I am tired from that battle along with the spar and jutsu."

Naruto said, "That is okay, I am a bit tired myself."

The two of them walked toward their rooms to meet Gaara and his team. "When did you three get here?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro answered, "About 4 hours."

Naruto said, "Damn, that was fast…I wanted to break the record."

Temari said, "Where is the cute brooder."

Sakura gritted her teeth at the word cute as Naruto said, "The sick bay, he got a nasty bite, but he should be okay in a few days." Gaara said, "Good, then I can kill him along with you."

Naruto said, "Let's not get hasty now, Gaara-san. We will fight each other eventually." A voice said, "That is true, I hope you survive so I can fight you as well."

They turned to a team of Waterfall ninja, "Who are you three?" Sakura asked politely.

There was a tall hooded figure covered in black with a red-haired girl with black eyes wearing a red gi and black ninja shoes. On the right of the hooded figure, there was a green-haired girl with red-orange eyes wearing a light grey shirt and top, underneath the shirt was a fishnet shirt and she was wearing ninja heels.

The red-haired girl said, "My name is Natsumi Komumura."

The girl said, "I'm Fu."

The hooded figure said, "My name will be revealed in due time, but not yet. In the meantime, you can call me V."

Naruto thought, _"Why…does he seem familiar to me? And Fu…she has a aura of demonic power, is she a Jinchuuriki?"_ Yumi said, **"The hooded guy…I have no idea about that. But Fu, she is indeed a Jinchuuriki….of the Shichibi and I am sure that Shichibi informed her already." **Naruto noticed Fu's face changed from neutral to surprise. _**(A/N: It is Nanabi or Shichibi, I will use either one probably, so to warn you if you guys get confused)**_

Then Naruto said, "It is nice to meet you three, I hope to fight you guys as well….Let's go, Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded and bowed before leaving with Naruto.

_**Hakureisaiga-Who is the hooded figure? What will happen with three Jinchuuriki in the Chunin Exams? **_

_**Naruto- Seriously who the hell is he?**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Oh, he is an old character that you will recognize in due time and a friend suggested to me. As for Fu, I didn't like that she didn't get any screen time and I prefer to keep her alive just like Yugito. Next chapter, Explosive Battles: The Preliminaries. Oh, before somebody tells me how Sakura was weak at the beginning but fairly strong at the end, the reason what that Sasuke caught her off guard and the battle with Orochimaru, Naruto was in the way fighting Orochimaru and she didn't want to hurt him, also to keep Sasuke from trying to hit Naruto like he did during the bell test. Ja ne!!**_

_**Naruto- Also he is working on another crossover too… with the 1994 movie The Shadow**_

_**Hakureisaiga- (Takes Shotgun) Bastard! You weren't supposed to reveal that, it is just an idea**_

_**Naruto –(runs with Shotgun bullets passing)**_


	13. Explosive Battles Part I

_**Hakureisaiga- I'm back and as a notice, I might put this story along with The Destiny of Sparda's Descendant on hold to update my other stories up to speed.**_

_**Naruto- Awww….c'mon, I kick ass in both stories**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Naruto, you kick ass in all my stories**_

_**Naruto- Ahh, touché**_

_**Hakureisaiga- The stories will be updated up to the 13**__**th**__** chapter and then I will continue both, plus I need the time to fully plan out the epic battles. Now let's answer some reviews**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Don't worry, he will be punished either through pain or legally or maybe both**_

_**Raw666- Thanks for the comment and you are close V is a vampire, but it depends on what type he is**_

_**Cross177-Finally someone that agrees with me, thanks for the encouragement….I am currently starting on the first chapter**_

_**Agurra of the Darkness- Vampire, yes but what type? Don't worry, Fu is not going to be in the harem, but there is a twist to why she is here. Sasuke….oh, I think I will torture him ever so slowly.**_

_**Shadows24- Thanks**_

_**Snake1980- Of course you do….heh heh**_

_**Rose Tiger- Hinata is fine, I will have a flashback**_

_**Naruto Diehard Fan- Thanks for telling me the correct name, I will use Nanabi**_

_**VanillaIce1- Sasuke will be pwned, but I will need him in the exams. Temari, she is going to change. Fu, yay screen time! Sakura will not be in the harem since she has been requested to go with Lee. Naruto…I might put Ino in it or put her with Gaara**_

_**Animefanbren, vampire, Gravity The Wizard- Thanks for the comment!**_

_**Bluejay091791- Thanks for the comment**_

_**VFSNAKE-I think I will do that**_

_**DarkRavie-Thanks, I got another victim**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Let's get things started! Ninja Fight all set! Ready! GO!!!**_

**Chapter 13- Explosive Battles: The Preliminaries**

**Flashback-4 days ago-** Naruto and Sakura walked up to find Team 8 resting in the lounge room. "Hey, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru." Sakura called out. Team 8 turned their heads to see Sakura and Naruto.

They rushed towards them and Kiba said, "So you guys made it before us….damn it. Hey….where is that bastard Uchiha." Naruto looked at Sakura, who clenched her fist and said, "Sick bay, he got bit by a nasty snake."

Kiba laughed, "Serves him right."

Hinata looked at Sakura, "Sakura…..what did he do to you?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and said, "He fucking tried to kiss me while Naruto was giving back to nature." Kiba and Akamaru growled and Shino buzzed in anger. The Inuzaka said, "I swear….if I get that bastard in a fight, I will rip him to shreds."

Naruto said, "Take a number, Kiba….because I am first in line."

Hinata said, "Same goes for me."

Naruto said, "Now to get that idiot out of our minds….how did you get your scroll?"

Shino said, "We ambushed them with leeches that paralyzes the body, then we tied them in a net. Kiba here wanted to rush in and take them." Kiba muttered, "I was excited and wanted to fight. It is in my blood, I can't help myself."

Naruto chuckled a bit and Kiba said, "That is not all….you know those Suna nins, the redhead…."

Sakura said, "Gaara…we know, he's dangerous and gives me the creeps."

Shino said, "We saw him killing some Kusa ninjas with sand in cold blood. He didn't even flinch an eye of remorse while he did it."

Hinata said, "He located us, but for some reason, he stopped and whispered, 'She has his scent.'"

Naruto said, "He must mean me….since you are the only one that I have been close to. He didn't want to hurt you because he is afraid of what will happen to him?"

Kiba said, "Anyway, I am warning you to stay away from him, he will kill you in an instant."

Naruto nodded, "So he controls sand…interesting."

Shino said, "It seems to be used for both attack and defense. It will be hard to get past it unless you are extremely fast."

Yumi said, "He derives that ability from Shukaku. You will have a hard time getting past that barrier." Naruto thought, "But it is also his weakness….if we somehow can disable that sand, he will be defenseless since he is highly dependent on it."

The Jinchuuriki said, "We will be careful of him, but enough of Gaara. Let's relax for the days we have."

Over the four days, Team 8, Naruto and Sakura along with Team 10, who came in the middle of the third day, trained hard….well, most of them. They also interacted with the Suna team except Gaara, who was always somewhere else. Temari, hearing the story of Sakura, was pissed and apologized if that she offended her by mentioning his name, Sakura shrugged it off and forgave her.

Shikamaru said that it was too troublesome and Choji was busy stuffing his face to train.

Ino, having a bit more chakra than Sakura when they were in the Academy, trained the hard with Sakura, who gave her a spare of chakra rings…which gave her low Chunin reserves and learned Katon: Housenka.

Kiba brushed up on his taijutsu with Akamaru while Shino thought out strategies against his known enemies that came one by one. When Neji and his team came in, Tenten looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto returned it and Neji glared at Hinata, who glared back along with Naruto, who tipped his shades again.

Neji broke the glare, shaking a bit in fear. Naruto and Hinata were mostly seeing together all the time during the four days, usually cuddling or kissing each other lovely.

Neji scowled as he noticed this and thought back to Hiashi's words, _'Neji, I don't approve my daughter with Naruto….so I can't believe that I am saying this, but I want you to harm my daughter by any means necessary. The boy will get angry and unleash a secret power that is held inside of him….doing so, Hinata and Naruto's relationship will crumble.'_

Neji smirked as he thought to himself, _"Any means necessary, huh? Alright, Hiashi-sama, I will do so…by killing her, causing you and Naruto grief…and you can't hold me responsible." _Flashback Ends

**Arena-** The Rookie 9, Team Gai, Team Kabuto, Team Iwa, Team Dosu, Team Ame and Team Taki were lined up facing the Hokage, Anko, Ibiki and their Jonin senseis. Anko shouted into her headset, "Congratulations on passing the second part of the Chunin Exams. "_But for 30 people to make it this far. I was expecting to only have single digits." _She thought, looking at the teams.

Gai commented, "Your team isn't too bad at all, Kakashi…but as long as my team is around, their chances are slim."

Kakashi looked at him, "Hm, oh, sorry, did you say something."

Gai turned around, his fist raised, "Damn you, Kakashi, you're so cool and it really gets on my nerves."

Anko said, "Hokage-sama will now explained the third test, so listen carefully. The floor is yours, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded, "Thank you, Anko. First, I congratulate you on passing the second part of this exam. Before we begin, I would like to inform you about the true reason of this exam." The genin perked up at the Hokage's words.

"_True reason?"_ Sakura thought.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together?" Sarutobi asked rhetorically, "To promote friendship among the countries, to raise the level of shinobi. Please don't be confused with these sugar-coated words, this exam is…" Tenten thought, _"Is..?"_ Sarutobi continued, "Is a technical war between the allied countries."

All the genin except Gaara, Shino, and Kabuto's team were shocked. "Wait…just what does that mean?" Tenten said.

Sarutobi mused, "If we were to go back in time, the allied countries were all enemies. To preserve peace, the Chunin Exam Selection was born to solve the problem."

Kiba shouted, "Why the hell we have to do that shit? Is this for deciding chunin?"

Sarutobi answered, "Yes, that is correct, but also this exam has another side. You are risking your own lives to fight for your respected village's prestige. The ones watching the exam will be leaders and influential individuals, also each daimyo will be there to watch you fight. If you are considered weak, the country will lose clients and vice versa. It also sends a political message to other countries to show their strength."

Lee shouted, "But…why do we have to risk our lives in battle?!"

Sarutobi replied, "The strength of the country relies on the strength of the village. In turn, the strength of the village lies within the strength of the shinobi and the strength of the shinobi is at its peak when in danger. It is to show off your own strength, which only has meaning when your life is at risk, that's why those who came before you have fought in the Chunin Exam for this dream that is meaningful."

Tenten said, "But…why do you say stuff about this exam being for friendship?" The Hokage said, "Like I said, I don't want you to confuse this purpose. By losing life and establishing balance…this is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. Now before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing…this is not just a test. This is a battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

Gaara said, "Can you hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails."

The Hokage said, "Hai, I'd like to now explain the third test now, but…" Then a sickly-looking jonin interrupted, "Actually (cough), I would like you to allow me, Gekko Hayate, as a referee." Sarutobi said, "By all means, Hayate-san."

Hayate gets up from his kneeling position and turned to the genin, "Hi everyone, I am Hayate…and there is, umm, something that I would like you to do something before the third test."

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow, _"This dude looks so sick, is he really a ninja?"_ Hayate said, "Umm…it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

Sakura said softly, "Preliminaries?!"

Kiba shouted, "The hell does that mean?"

Hayate coughed, "Simple, there is too many of you since the first and second test has been way too easy for you guys. According to the rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of the participants. As Hokage-sama said, there are many guests here, so the fights will take too long. If those of you feel like quitting may do so now."

Kabuto raised his hand, "Umm…I'm going to quit."

Hayate said, "So (cough) you are Kabuto Yakushi, correct? Ok, you may leave now."

Kabuto left, passing the teams and Naruto met eyes briefly with Kabuto. The spy felt a shiver run down his spine as Naruto's eyes pierced through him like he knew that his true self.

Ibiki nodded to nearby ANBU and several squads quietly shunshin to apprehend Kabuto. Naruto looked around to see the Oto jonin who looked familiar to him, then he noticed his 'arm' was in a sling.

"_So…Orochimaru is here too. Damn, too many people he can use for hostages. I guess we will have to indulge him."_ Naruto thought to himself.

Hayate said, "Let's begin the preliminary matches. The matches will consist of one on one fighting unless there is a request for a battle royale. You will fight as if you are in a real life. Since we have twenty-nine entrants, now we will have at least 13 matches and obviously (cough) the winners will (cough) advance to the next stage, but one of you will have a battle royale. There are no rules and the fight will continue until you die or give up. If you give up, I will step in to stop the match." The screen came down, flashing through names until it stopped on Naruto Uzumaki.

"Figures, I have the battle royale match along with my own." He said.

Then the screen bega, flashing through the names until it stopped to reveal Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. "Well, the best always comes first." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto and Sakura growled at him while Kakashi raised an eyebrow at them, "I can understand Naruto being hostile to Sasuke, but Sakura too….just what happened to them in there?" he thought, "I will ask them while the fight is going on."

Sasuke walked down the stairs to face Yoroi. "All the contestants ready?" Hayate asked.

Sasuke said, "I'm ready."

Yoroi said, "So am I."

The traitor thought, "Why the hell is the curse seal not reacting?"

The jonin proctor gave them the signal to begin and Sasuke flew backwards to flip through hand signs, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."** Yoroi dodged the fireball as he thought, "He should not be able to use jutsu at all with that curse seal Orochimaru-sama gave him. What is going on with it?"

The disguised Oto jonin, who nobody ever notices that looks like fucking Orochimaru, thought, "What is going on with here? The cursed seal is supposed to suck up his chakra until he was forced to use it. Did they seal it in time? Damn it, all because of that Kyuubi brat for interfering with my plans, I thought he was supposed to be a dunce."

Yoroi was hard pressed by Sasuke while Kakashi asked, "Naruto, Sakura, what happened in the forest?"

Naruto said, "What do you mean what happened? You-know-what bit Uchiha on the neck and we rushed here quickly so you guys could get that hickey off of him."

Kakashi said, "I meant between you two and Sasuke, you both seem hostile to him. I understand you since he did try to cook you well done, but l don't understand why Sakura growled at him when he spoke."

Naruto said, "I am not at liberty to say what happened. Only Sakura does."

Sakura turned to Kakashi, "Uchiha there asked me to go out with him, I politely declined the first time. Then he hurt my friend Ino, so when he asked to go out with me again, I told him no. Then he caught me off guard and pin me to a tree to try and force me to kiss him."

Kakashi visibly was mad, "Don't worry, I am not going to vouch for him….I told him never to do anything."

Naruto said, "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said, "But you do realize that you need proof…though Sakura's mother is on the civilian council, I believe that the well-being of her daughter should overthrow her affections for the Uchiha clan….it would not be enough since it is your word against Sasuke's."

Naruto smiled evilly, "That is why we have a recorder…did you happen to find a device similar to this?"

Kakashi said, "As a matter of fact, yes."

The jonin pulled out a device from his pouch and Sakura said, "Good now we are set to win my case." Sasuke said, "What is wrong, can't keep up with me, huh?"

The Uchiha activated his Sharingan, "C'mon, let's go."

Naruto shook his head, "Cocky bastard."

Sasuke flipped through hand signs, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** Yoroi moved to dodge his small fireballs only for Sasuke to appear behind him and the Uchiha stabbed him in the back.

Yoroi cried out in pain and Sasuke kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate said.

Then the proctor coughed, "Will the next contestants please (cough) come down?"

The screen flashed to have Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi. "Man, I wanted the damn Uchiha and I get some no-name faggot." The idiot said.

Shino looked at Zaku and Kiba thought, _"Uh oh, Shino is pissed….the only thing that pisses him off the most is not being acknowledged for his skills. He is so screwed."_

Naruto said, "I bet 500 on Shino." Dosu said, "I will take that bet. Zaku is going to win hands down." Shino smirked inwardly, "Thanks, Naruto…you didn't have to do that."

Hayate said, "Begin!" Zaku attacked first by running close-range, hoping to end it quickly. Shino brought up his arm to block his attack and Zaku said, "Idiot! **Zankuuha!!**"

Zaku opened his hand to reveal air holes implanted in his arms and shot a sound wave, blasting Shino off his feet and to the ground. "Heh, he is done."

Shino got up, "Are you sure about that?"

Zaku said, "Tch…this time I will get you for sure. Zank…"

Shino interrupted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zaku said, "What the hell are you talking about?" Then he heard a soft clicking sound and looked behind him to see a horde of bugs converging on his position."

Shino said, "The way I see I, you have three choices. The first one is that if you attack me, my kikaichu bugs will attack you and devour your chakra, the second is if you attack my bugs, then I will have the opportunity to attack you. The third, which should be the smart choice for you, is to give up and you will be able to walk away from this without going to the hospital."

Zaku said, "It would be wise not to underestimate me, you forget…"

Zaku turned to his side and aimed his arms at Shino and the bugs, "I have two arms….I will blast you and your stupid bugs away. **Zankuuha**…aaahhh." Zaku's arms suddenly imploded from the inside and the Oto ninja screamed in pain, "But how….how my arms?"

Then he saw bugs crawling from his air holes.

Shino said, "You think I would just let you hit me like that? I sent some bugs silently on to your body when you hit me and the rest was able to get to your arms when I stalled for time."

Zaku said, "You bastard!"

Shino ran at him and sent his opponent a devastating punch to the face. Zaku spun briefly before falling on his face.

Naruto said, "Told ya, now pay up, bitch."

Dosu said, "Hell no."

Naruto tipped his shades to reveal his blue eyes and Dosu became afraid, shakily handing him the money. "Pleasure doing business with you, Oto Nin." Naruto said cheerfully.

Hayate said, "Okay, now the third match…..will Sabaku no Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi please come down to the arena?"

Kankuro said, "Heh, this will be easy enough."

Baki, their sensei said, "Kankuro, don't get cocky."

Kankuro pretended that he didn't hear him at all and continued to the arena. Temari muttered, "That idiot is going to get himself killed." Kankuro stood and faced Misumi, Yoroi's teammate. Misumi said, "Just throw the match or I'll kill you."

Kankuro said, "Sorry, but I plan on winning this match."

Hayate shouted, "Begin!"

Kankuro started things off by throwing a punch to Misumi's face, but the Konoha spy blocked it with his forearm and then something weird happened. Misumi's arm twisted around Kankuro's arm, startling him and allowing Misumi to constrict himself all over Kankuro's body.

"You see, my bloodline allows me to dislocate my bones and become like rubber. Now forfeit the match or your neck will snap."

Kankuro grinned and said, "Never."

Misumi squeezed tighter and tighter until everyone heard Kankuro's neck snap. "Goddamn it, I really didn't want to kill him." Suddenly Kankuro's face started to peel off like ceramic, then Kankuro lifted his head and turned it completely around to reveal that the person Misumi was holding was not a person, but a marionette.

"Now it is my turn!" The puppet said in Kankuro's voice.

Next, the puppet's arms sprang from the cat-suit and wrapped around Misumi's body.

"A puppet? Then where is…." Misumi said. Then he looked toward the bandages to see something moving and a hand popped out to remove it, revealing Kankuro.

"You're a puppet master." Misumi said.

Kankuro said, "That is correct and now I will return the favor, but I won't break your neck instead I will break everything else." Kankuro clenched his fist and the puppet crushed Misumi's bones and making him scream in pain before falling unconscious.

"Like I said, too easy." Kankuro said.

Hayate thought, "That was close, I almost called the match too soon."

Kankuro walked back upstairs while the medics came and carried Misumi's broken body, but in secret, Misumi along with Yoroi weren't transferred to the local shinobi hospital, instead they were headed to the ANBU hospital where they could be interrogated later along with Kabuto.

Hayate said, "Okay, now the fourth match." The screen flashed through the remaining names and finally stopped on Natsumi Komumura vs. Tenten Higarashi."

Lee shouted, "Yosh! Show her the full power of youth, Tenten!!"

Naruto asked, "Is he always like this?"

Tenten whispered back, "You have no idea."

Naruto said, "Good luck then and be careful."

Tenten nodded and walked downstairs to face Natsumi.

Hayate said, "The fourth match..Tenten Higarashi versus Natsumi, begin!" Natsumi didn't move and started to look over Tenten's body and noticed scrolls holstered on her waist.

Natsumi said, "Are you a weapons specialist, Tenten-san?"

Tenten, surprised at the deduction, nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Natsumi said, "You are not wearing a pouch, but have only scrolls holstered on both sides and a shuriken holster. I figured that you are not a ninjutsu or genjutsu specialist, plus your teammates seem like close-range fighters, so you are a well-rounded person to cover your teammates or when you are along, you are good at close combat."

Tenten thought, "She figured me out in just a few minutes only reading my body language."

Natsumi said, "I prefer fighting with weapons, so this is a perfect match for me."

Natsumi took out a scroll and bit her thumb to spread blood on a particular seal. The scroll popped out a large kodachi sword and Natsumi caught it, "I would like you to meet Ryuujin."

Tenten said, "It's a beautiful sword, tempered steel set to 8 hours and cooled to an extent of 6 hours. I am guessing that it is very heavy and you must be strong to hold it up like that."

Natsumi smiled, "You know your weapons."

Tenten said, "I live with an uncle that owns a weapons shop. You pick up some things when that happens."

Natsumi said, "I see, well, let's see yours."

Tenten took out the scroll and bit her thumb to unseal a Chinese straight sword. "I call it Green Destiny." (A/N: I don't freakin own Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) The sword was a typical Chinese sword with rubies encrusted in the hilt and a yellow tassel at the end of the hilt.

Natsumi commented, "Nice, now that we have exchanged pleasantries, let's entertain our guests before someone gets restless."

Tenten slipped into a stance with her sword held beside her head and her left hand closed but her pointer and middle finger held toward Natsumi. Natsumi held Ryuujin at her side and attacked Tenten.

The weapons specialist flipped backwards and blocked a downward slash from Natsumi.

Tenten pushed Natsumi's sword and moved inside her guard. Natsumi pushed the tip of Tenten's sword downstairs to bend downwards and at the same time, swung her long kodachi at Tenten's head. The weapons specialist ducked under the swipe and took Natsumi's legs out from under her and tried to stab her.

Natsumi rolled to the side as the point was close to her head. Then Natsumi jumped up and slashed at Tenten, she ducked only to have her buns fall out of their place and her hair cascaded down, stopping right above her chest.

Naruto thought, "She looks cute with it down…I wonder why she keeps it up like that into those buns. Reminds me of Mickey Mouse." Naruto thought.

Tenten ran at Natsumi and they clashed again and again with speeds unreal.

"You are quite fast." Natsumi said.

Tenten retorted, "Yeah, well, when you have two stamina freaks on your team…..you tend to pick up something from them. But….it is time to end this charade, warmup is over."

Natsumi smirked, "Indeed." Natsumi slipped into a stance with Ryuujin held pointing at Tenten. Tenten moved with her right leg up and curled, Green Destiny was held parallel to her eyes and her left hand was held outstretched toward Natsumi.

"Come." Natsumi said.

"With pleasure." Tenten shouted.

Tenten attacked, knocking Ryuujin away and rushing Natsumi. The girl ducked and swung Ryuujin back, aiming for Tenten's back. Tenten back flipped over the strike and sent kunai at Natsumi. The kunoichi blocked the projectiles by spinning the kunai and cutting the points off.

Then Natsumi put Ryuujin's point down to reveal the points of the kunai standing straight up and launched them at Tenten. Tenten's eyes widened as she blocked most of them except one that pierces her torso, grazing her kidney.

Tenten held her side, "Damn it."

Natsumi smirked, "It seems I drew first blood."

Then she attacked her, Tenten brought Green Destiny up to block her slash and the sword bend. Tenten used the bending to push back on Natsumi and slashed her right leg.

Natsumi winced at the deep wound and jumped back. "They are both on par with each other, but Tenten is wounded more badly than that Natsumi. Judging by the way she is holding her side, I think that point must have grazed her kidney." Naruto thought to himself, "She just might lose this one."

Tenten panted and shouted, "Demon's Dance."

She ran at Natsumi , who guarded only to see that Tenten had split herself into 4 clones of herself. Their Green Destiny glows an eerie black and the four slashed at Natsumi, shooting a dark green crescent at her. Natsumi was blasted and Tenten kneel down, "Finally….it's over." The cloud appeared to see that Natsumi was still standing with only her clothes were torn off to show her fishnet shirt and binding.

"Dragon Wave!" Natsumi shouted, slashing downwards at Tenten.

A silver wave came at Tenten and hit her dead on, causing her body to twist in the air and fall into Naruto's arms unconscious.

"There we go." Naruto said.

Natsumi bowed, "You were a good opponent, Tenten Higarashi."

Hayate said, "Winner: Natsumi Komumura."

Naruto knelt down to extract the point carefully to avoid damaging her kidney and the medics took her away to heal her. Since she was not severely injured, she was laid to rest against the wall behind her team.

Lee said, "That was an exciting match, too bad Tenten lost."

Neji said, "Hmph, it just proves that fate was not on her side because she was weak. She lost because it meant to be."

Gai said, "Neji, that is not true and uncalled for."

Neji said, "I merely stated the facts here. Only the strong survive in this exam and she proofed that she was weak because she lost."

Tenten unfortunately heard everything that Neji said and was close to tears. "Is that so, Hyuga-san." A voice said.

Neji turned to see Natsumi, "Yes."

Natsumi said, "Then you must be the fool because she was the one that has ever pushed me to almost using my ultimate technique. From what I see, you are arrogant and that will cost you the battle, plus I think you will die in this exam."

Neji said, "And how do you know this?"

Natsumi pointed behind him and Neji turned to see a pissed off Naruto with an angry and crying Tenten on his chest. "You know, words can break a person's spirit, Neji…and you just broke hers. She respected you….admired you. Hell, I think she had a crush on you…but your blatant speech of fate and weakness toward to her. If I ever get you for my fight…..I will break your bones in exchange for her spirit." Naruto said, his shades off on his face.

"Next match will be Rock Lee vs. Fu."

Fu said, "Yosh! Time to kick some ass!"

Lee jumped down and said, "I can't lose here….I will win to beat my rival and bring back Tenten's spirit."

Hayate said, "Begin!"

Lee moved against Fu and shouted, **"Konoha Senpuu!"** Fu took the kick full brunt and skidded away only to get up. Lee said, "What the…."

Naruto said to Natsumi, "She had some kind of armor on her….like a beetle's shell, correct?"

Natsumi nodded, "Fu has this unique ability to make a shell of chakra and harden her skin. It has not broken before." Naruto said, "I see, she is lucky number seven, huh?" Natsumi looked at him in surprise and Naruto said, "Nine."

Natsumi said, "I see, you two can sense each other, so Fu knows too."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, but I don't use that power unless my life depends on it."

Natsumi said, "Fu naturally does the same thing…..only that ability is automatic to her."

Fu said, "You have to kick harder than that, Lee-san…..because that was not a kick."

Fu ran at him and did a roundhouse kick to Lee's side, making him block it and fly into the wall. "THAT'S a kick." Fu said.

Lee said, dragging himself out of the crater, "I see….I guess I better adapt to it."

Lee began to swing and shake his legs, causing Fu to look at him curiously. Lee said, "Let's get serious." Lee launched a series of kicks quickly, making Fu block them and finally one got past her defense and slammed into her torso.

Lee kept his leg in position and slowly brought it back down, "Is that enough?"

Fu said, smiling, "Yep, I actually felt that one hit….nice, you learn quickly."

Lee said, "I learn from the best."

Gai shouted, "GO! LEE! FIGHT WITH THE FULL POWER OF YOUTHHH…"

Naruto shoved a bar of soap in Gai's mouth, "Jeez, man, do you ever shut up about youth?" he said, annoyed. Hinata giggled, "Naruto-kun, he can't help it at all….it is his nature according to Kurenai-sensei."

Naruto said, "Still…it is annoying though."

Hinata said, "Let's watch the match…..are you okay, Tenten?"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, I feel better now….thanks, Hinata, Naruto-kun." The Jinchuuriki said, catching the suffix, "No problem, Ten-chan. We just got to make sure one of us kicks his ass."

Tenten said, "He is strong."

Hinata said, "That may be true, Tenten, but Neji has a big ego and the saying goes the bigger they are, the harder they fall….and he will fall hard."

Fu backed up, watching Lee's leg work. Lee began to switch up, twist and turn to confuse Fu, then he attacked her with a flurry of kicks and punches. Fu dodged and flipped backwards, catching Lee's chin to fly up in the air.

Then the female Jinchuuriki flew up to kick him to the hands that formed a tora hand sign. Lee landed on his feet against the index and middle fingers, causing a crack in the fingers. He flipped on the top of the fingers to rest for a moment.

Gai shouted, "Lee! Take them off!"

Lee said, "But Gai-sensei, you told me to never do that unless I was protecting someone precious to me."

Gai threw him a thumbs-up, "It is alright, I will allow it this time."

Lee smiled and took off his leg warmers to reveal that he was wearing weights. Tenten said, "Your friend is in trouble, Natsumi." Natsumi said, "I take it that he is one of your stamina freaks on your team."

Tenten nodded and Natsumi said, "Well, it depends on how much weight he had on."

Lee dropped his weights down and the weights cause the ground to shake and quiver.

Fu said, "Oh, fuck me." Then Lee appeared in front of her and Fu said, "Oh, fuck me sideways!"

Naruto said, "Hey, she stole my line."

Sakura said, "I thought your line was you obviously don't know who you are fucking with."

Naruto said, "Yeah, that and my nametag 'Hello, my name is Fuck You gig is mine too."

Natsumi said, "How many phrases do you have?"

Naruto said, "A lot of them."

Lee began to bang her up really good_**(A/N: Not that meaning, you damn perverts!)**_ like a pinball, making Fu helpless against Lee's onslaught, but she smiled and when Lee was about to give her the finishing blow, she grabbed his arm and kicked him in the back, making him fall to the ground.

Lee said, "W-What?"

Fu said, "You are an interesting fellow….play time is over."

Fu began to summon a large amount of chakra and shouted, **"Ninpou: Meikouchu no Yoroi!"** Suddenly a flash of green washed over Fu and she was covered with green armor and the helmet resembles a green hornet beetle _**(A/N: I instantly thought of the Beetleborgs, so I threw it in with Fu. I don't own this shit either.)**_

Lee said, "More armor?"

Fu said, "That is not all!"

She snapped her fingers and moved in front of him, "It amplified my speed matching your….let's dance, kid."

Fu punched Lee in the mouth, causing him to skid across the floor and then Fu appeared behind him to backhand him into the wall. Lee fell to the floor, panting and Fu said, "Would you like to continue or forfeit?"

Lee looked at her and said, "Continue, I am not finished yet….I still got one ace in the hole."

Lee shouted, _**"Hachimon Tonkou!"**_

Kakashi said, "Gai, you didn't…'

Gai said, "I did."

Natsumi asked, "What is the Hachimon Tonkou."

Gai explained, "The Hachimon Tonkou is a special technique that is located in the chakra pathway system. It acts as limits to your chakra, but once released, your chakra levels will increase and your physical strength increases tenfold, but it put great strain on your body."

Naruto said, "But like every great power, there is a great consequence."

Gai nodded, "If someone were going to open all eight gates, then their strength would rival a Kage, but in the end….you die."

Kakashi asked, "How many gates can he open?"

Gai said, "Only five gates."

Kakashi said, "This is a huge risk you are taking, Gai."

Naruto said, "You can't blame him, sensei. Gai thought it was best to have a trump card for Lee since bastard over there is his rival."

"_**First Gate: Kaimon! Kai! Second Gate: Kyumon! Kai! Third Gate: Seimon! Kai! Fourth Gate: Shomon! Kai! Fifth Gate: Tomon!! KAI!!!"**_ Rock Lee's skin turned red and veins appeared on his head.

Fu looked at him and said, "Well damn…."

Lee crouched and attacked Fu, crashing into her air, then he threw her into the air to start hitting her around like a pinball. The armor began to crack and break off into pieces.

"_Fu's armor…is breaking off! She won't last much longer if this continues."_ Natsumi thought.

V looked on the match, _"He is very good….for a human that is."_ He thought.

Lee thought, _"I got to end this quickly! Here I go!"_

He began to wrap around Fu with his bandages and appeared above her. "Time to end this, Fu-san!" the taijutsu user shouted while pulling her up. "Take this….**URA RENGE!!!!**" He planted a fist and a kick into her abdomen, causing her fall down into the arena floor, making a big crater in the middle of the ground.

Fu was lying still on the ground and Lee wobbled out, saying, "Finally…it's over."

Suddenly Fu's body disappeared into light green beetles that scattered. Sakura was a little freaked out about the beetles and Lee said, "W-What?!"

Then Fu came out of the ground beneath him, shouting, **"Scarab Strike!!"** Her fist, covering with light green demonic chakra crashed into Lee's face and Lee was launched into the air. Then Fu appeared above him, thrusting both of her fist into his chest, **"Double Knuckle!"**

Lee slowly fell to the ground as Fu builds up her chakra and a light green electric ball appeared in her palms, **"Raikouhou!!"** The ball hit Lee and volts coursed through Lee's body. The boy screamed and fell to the ground unconscious. "Winner: Fu!" Hayate shouted.

Fu collapsed to the ground with a small grin and Natsumi moved to catch her. She took her up in the stands and began to heal her using the Mystical Palm technique.

"That was an intense battle!" Sakura said.

Sasuke said, "Hmph, I could have beaten both of them."

Naruto said, "Oh, please, Sasuke, your eyes may be able to follow Lee's movements, but your body would not have the reaction time to dodge Lee's attacks and Fu….hehe, good luck trying to kick her ass."

Hayate said, "Okay, next match is….Sabaku no Temari vs. Kiba Inuzaka."

Kiba said, "Sweet, this will be easy."

Naruto said, "Kiba, don't get cocky."

Kiba didn't listen and headed downstairs to meet his fate. "Begin!" Hayate said. Temari immediately opened her fan and swung it, **"Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** Kiba and Akamaru were trapped in a tornado which ripped them to shreds. Then they fell on the ground in a heap. **(A/N: I got lazy here, so what)**

The next match was between Sakura and Kin, Hayate said, "Begin!" Sakura came at Kin quickly while Kin jumped back to throw senbon at her. Sakura dodged it and launched a punch to her head, but Kin blocked it and sent a roundhouse kick to her torso.

Sakura caught and launched her to the wall where Kin slammed into it hard.

"Wow, Sakura has gotten stronger than normal." Kakashi said.

Naruto said, "Yes, she has come a long way to reach where she is today."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "All thanks to you, Naruto. You train her to be a strong kunoichi."

Naruto said, "No, she trained by herself, I just supervise and gave her pointers. Sakura was the one who asked me to give her a training regiment, I gave her that, a few C-rank jutsu and 1 B-rank jutsu to use when she had enough chakra to utilize."

Kakashi said, "I can tell that her chakra reserves have gone up to low chunin, but how did she do it?"

Naruto smiled, "That is something you have to ask her, sensei."

Sasuke thought, _"All the more reason to make her my bitch now, not only she is strong, but she knows jutsu too. Plus if I can get her, I will be able to get Naruto's power and then I will be able to kill….__him__."_

Kin threw some more senbon and Sakura said, "That will not work on me."

Kin said, "You're right….but this will, **Suzu Senbon no Genkaku!**"

Sakura ran at her, then stopped for a moment. Kin, thinking that she was caught in her genjutsu, rushed forward to attack, but to her surprise, Sakura started to flip through hand signs, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** Kin dodged the small fireballs and then Sakura did another set of hand signs, **"Katon: Karyu Endan!"** She spat out a stream of flaming death at Kin, who dodged to the side to avoid it. Then Kin turned to see that Sakura was in front of her.

"Game…." Sakura shouted as she drew back her fist and gave one mighty chakra-enchanted punch to Kin's face, "OVER!!!" Kin's mouth spat out blood as she twisted into the side and fell to the ground.

Kin struggled to stay conscious, "B-But how….you were supposed to be trapped in my….genjutsu."

Sakura smiled and reached up to her ears to pull out earplugs, "I knew that since you were a sound ninja, you would specialize in attacks to attack my ears, so I took the chance to put these in my ear before the start of the match."

Kin said, "But if you couldn't hear me….how did you know what I was saying." Sakura said, "Reading your lips." Kin said nothing more, slipping into unconsciousness. "Winner: Sakura Haruno!"

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten clapped while Ino was looking shocked and proud of her childhood friend. Naruto thought as he clapped, _"So she knew it, but didn't have enough chakra to use it…so she use the one of the serum to give her a boost."_

Shikamaru and Choji were shocked, Neji scowled and Shino just looked indifferent. Sasuke was looking at her with lust and longing. Sakura appeared on the side of Naruto, which peeved Sasuke off a lot. Sasuke said, "Dobe, back off, she is mine."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and looked back at Sakura all over, "Hmm….funny, that is a surprise because I don't see anything that says Property of Sasuke Uchiha on her body, now does she?"

Sasuke was able to step forward to Sakura until the device starts to beep and Naruto smirked, "Remember you can't do anything or you lose your life, your Sharingan and your ambition."

Sasuke growled, but slowly back down.

"Good Uchiha." Naruto said, calling like he was a dog.

Hayate said, "The 7th match is Neji Hyuga….and Hinata Hyuga. Please come down to the arena." Neji thought, _"Perfect!"_

Naruto looked at Hinata and said, "Be careful, Hina-chan."

Hinata said, "I am always careful unlike you."

Naruto chuckled and kissed her fully on the mouth, "That was for luck."

Hinata said, "Thanks, I will need it along with your support."

Naruto said, "Now…go kick some ass." He slapped her ass, making Hinata yelp and giggle at the same time. Kurenai gave Naruto a glare for the lecherous gesture, but Naruto stared back at her unflinching.

Hayate said, "You may begin!"

Neji said "Before we begin, I like to speak freely, Hinata-sama….you don't make a good shinobi, forfeit the match." Hinata's eyes stared at him and said, "Explain." Neji continued, "You are too kind, you wish for peace and avoid conflict…you agree with others, never resisting. You have no confidence in yourself and the Chunin Exam could be taken as a team of three…you couldn't turn down the request, couldn't you?"

Hinata said, "No, that were you are wrong, I suggest that we go to the Exams because I wanted to see how far I have gotten. To tell you the truth, I knew that you would be there and I wanted to match against you, Neji-nii-san."

The destiny jackass frowned, "That is a lie, Hinata-sama, because people can't change, differences were born and the terms loser and elite were created. Looks, brains, personality, ability, size…all people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against and then they suffer under their own means. Just like the fact that you were born in the Main Family and I in the Branch."

Neji said, "I can see through you with my Byakugan…you are acting strong, but really you want to run and hide."

Hinata retorted confidently, "Are you sure about that, Neji?"

Sakura said, "What is the Byakugan?"

Kakashi said, "In terms of insight, it surpasses the Sharingan. There are rumors that the Uchiha clan originates from the Hyuga clan."

Neji activated the Byakugan for an intimidation tactic, but Hinata's eyes stood straight and true, staring back with equal cold eyes."You will never be able to change your fate, Hinata-sama."

Hinata said, "Okay, are you fucking done spouting out that fate shit, Neji, because frankly, my dear cousin, I don't give a damn."Everyone was shocked especially Kurenai, Hinata was a shy timid girl, but now she was a strong with a take-no-shit-from-no-one attitude.

Kurenai looked at Naruto," You did this."

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, her father did….after the Wave mission, she was very sad….so I asked her out on a date. When her father started to bitch about how weak she was, all the anger and frustration came out and she snapped back at Hiashi. Now she is independent, Hiashi doesn't like that and trying to put her under his thumb."

Kurenai said, "Ironic, he wanted Hinata to get a backbone and when she gets it, he doesn't like it."

Naruto said, "That is what I said to her, but she said that the shy side of her was reserved only one person…me."

She slipped into the Hyuga stance, but it was different than the standard Neji uses, "Like I said to Hanabi after the mission to Wave, I am not going to be Lord Hiashi's, Hanabi's, the council's or your bitch anymore but….before we begin, I want to ask you something, Neji."

Neji looked at Hinata as she asked, "Did Lord Hiashi told you to hurt me severely to get Naruto-kun angry enough to release his unique bloodline."

Neji smirked, "Yes…yes he did."

Hinata said, "I see….then come, Neji. Byakugan!"

Neji moved into the Hyuga stance and activated his Byakugan. They both moved towards each other and struck at each other. Hinata noticed that he was trying to aim at her arms to stop her Jyuken, so using her flexibility, she dodged his strikes.

Hinata blocked a palm strike to her head and crouched to hit his torso, grazing him slightly. Naruto smiled, "Nice job, Hinata!" Sasuke said, "Dobe, what are you talking about? She just grazed him."

Naruto smiled, "The Hyuga clan is best renowned for their special taijutsu style, the Gentle Fist. With the Byakugan, that allows them to pierce the body to see the chakra network and points, they can use their chakra to stab at the points opening or closing them. It is very deadly since the chakra network also happens to be near the organs. You attack the network, you do internal damage to the body….even with a graze, to a Hyuga, and it is fatal to the victim."

Then Naruto thought, _"I am going to have to have a talk with Hiashi again."_

Neji, frustrated that he was not getting anywhere with fighting Hinata, thought, _"What the hell is going on? She was supposed to be weak, how did she get so strong in 5 weeks?!"_

Hinata said, "I bet you are wondering how I have gotten so strong, Neji. The truth is that I stumbled on to my mother's secret compartment, it turns out that she invents a different style for the Hyugas to use and was her personal style since her affinity was water while the Hyuga are generally earth-natured. I happen to have a water affinity and use it to this day, also some of the dates that me and Naru-kun go on are training dates. Now get ready for an ass-whupping."

Neji tensed up as she charged at him and said, **"Kaiten!"**

Neji whirled around him, protecting himself in a chakra whirl. Hinata slammed into the dome and was propelled back, then she got up, rubbing the blood off, _"So he knows the Kaiten, then I must assume that he knows the ultimate technique too." _She thought.

Neji moved in to attack, but Hinata step sided and shouted, **"Hakke: Kusho!"**

Neji was blown backwards into the wall, and then Hinata whispered, **"Chakra Hari."** She expelled needles made of concentrated chakra to strike at Neji's points on his arms and legs.

Neji was able to repel some of them and stood panting at her, _"To be able to throw focused chakra into a needle and expel it from her body requires precise chakra control, she hit some of my points…but I can't lose here."_

Neji crouched into a stance and Hinata moved into a stance, noticing the stance, _"As I suspected, he knows the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho."_ Hinata thought, _"I have not perfected this technique yet, but if I can make my chakra bigger, sharper, more flexible, then I can win this….I will finish your technique, Kaa-san." _

Neji shouted, **"Hakke: Rokujuyon Sho!"**

Hinata moved with her hands laced with chakra, she focused them to the point to sharpened blades. **"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!!"**

Neji and Hinata collided, every attack that Neji made against her was blocked by her chakra blades, disrupting the chakra point between his fingers to render the attack useless.

Neji thought, "_No way….she countered the ultimate technique!"_ Hinata said, "Now it is my turn! This one is for Tenten!"

She shouted, "You are in my divination! **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!**"

Neji backed up and Hinata shouted, **"2 Palms!"**

"**4 Palms!" **

"**8 Palms!" **

"**16 Palms!" **

"**32 Palms!" **

"**64 Palms!" **

Her Jyuken attacks landed successfully on Neji's points and the boy collapsed on the ground, unable to move without experiencing pain.

Hinata said, "Give my regards to Lord Hiashi for me, Neji. To tell you're the truth, I could have beaten you easily if you thought I was weak."

Neji said, "And how you supposed you could have done that."

She tapped his forehead, "That seal….I could have activated it and won, but I didn't. Why? Because I hate to see others in pain….even you, despite that you blamed for your father's death."

Neji gritted his teeth and Hinata continued, "I used to be timid and shy, I always gave up on everything I tried and make many mistakes, but then I was encouraged by Naruto-kun, he helped me change and when my so-called father ridiculed me, that made me snap and made the resolve to change my image. I may be timid and shy, but I will protect myself and the ones I care about, I want to change the Hyuga clan so I can get rid of the seal that had split our families, but I can't do it by myself, Neji. And one more thing, stop shouting things about fate. Fate does play a part in the world, but you can change your fate if you don't like it….just like I did. If I can do that, then you can do it too, Neji-nii-san."

Hayate said, "Winner: Hinata Hyuga!"

Naruto shouted, "That is my girlfriend, people, never mess with her."

Hinata blushed at Naruto's praise and Kurenai smiled, "Though I don't like the cursing, you have gotten stronger and changed yourself, Hinata."

Hayate said, "Now the next match will be…." The screen momentarily and stopped on two names, it seems like fate had brought them together. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. V." Hayate finished.

_**Hakureisaiga- Finally goddamn time, it took me weeks planning out those battles**_

_**Naruto- Not to mention you had to study for those final exams**_

_**(Both shudder)- I hate exams**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Anyway the battle between Naruto and the mysterious V will commence in the next chapter: Explosive Battles Part II. And vote your 3 favorite female character for the harem in my DMCxNaruto crossover, the Destiny of Sparda's Descendant.**_


	14. Explosive Battles Part II

_**Hakureisaiga- Damn, I have not updated this story in a while**_

_**Rose Tiger- Thanks and they will have a heart-to-heart moment sometime**_

_**Cross177- Nope, but that would be a good idea to have Naruto as V… idea bulb lights up**_

_**VFSNAKE- Hell yeah, so glad people voted for Hinata to kick his ass.**_

_**Agurra of the Darkness- Nope, but you were close. V is a vampire, but well, I will just let you read it and see.**_

_**DarkRavie-Thanks**_

_**VanillaIce1- Well, could somehow have Gaara unlock a certain bloodline related to sand, making him have Matsuri and Ino….or just put her with Shikamaru….either Temari or Ino.**_

_**Ymere- Yes, it is always a pleasure to see Hinata kick Neji's ass**_

_**Snake1980- Thanks**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Yes, he did….but it would be surprising if they did….for their love of the color green, but I am not going to do that. Fu is reserved for someone else**_

_**Hollow91- No, but…hmm, idea bulb lights up! Henshin a go go baby!**_

_**RogueNya- Thanks for the reviews**_

_**JNottle- Sorry, no NarutoxKyuubi pairing this time.**_

_**Raw666-Oh, something will happen to the Hyuga Lord**_

_**To the rest that I have not mentioned, thank you for your reviews and congratulations to God of all for being the 100**__**th**__** person to review this story. You kick ass! Now the conclusion of the Preliminaries!**_

**Chapter 14- Explosive Battles II**

"It seems that fate has brought us together, Naruto Uzumaki." V said.

Naruto said, "I don't believe in fate at all."

V said, "Is that a fact, Uzumaki or should I say, Blade?"

Naruto said, "I see, that you know my nickname."

V added, "And your mentor…"

Naruto said, "So…you are a vampire. I knew something was familiar to you…..but I never would have thought that you would be able to come here."

V grasped his cloak and flung it in the air to reveal himself. He was tall and well-built with a shoulder metal armor strapped and he held a sword on his side. _**(Picture Drake)**_ "I am Vlad, the son of Drake." The vampire said.

Naruto said, "But….I thought that Drake never had a son and how the hell did you get here?"

Vlad said, "I was born illegitimate after the virus Daystar came and destroyed my father along with the rest of the vampires, then I made a deal with a friend of mine, the Devil to transport me here since that was where he knew Blade was, but I heard Blade soon left and found out that you took on the mantle of his name. Heh, the surrogate son of Blade battles against the son of the King of Vampires…..a fitting battle, don't you think?"

Naruto said, "So you want revenge then?"

Vlad said, "Partly yes, but I wanted to see how my father could lose to him."

Naruto nodded and took out his sword before tossing his trenchcoat to Hinata and his shades to Tenten. "Keep those for me, will you, ladies?" Naruto said, giving them a wink. Tenten and Hinata blushes at Naruto's actions and the Jinchuuriki turned to Vlad, "So no Jutsu, only taijutsu and kenjutsu."

Vlad said, "I agree to those terms, using Jutsu is useless with me. So Blade….ready to die?"

Naruto smirked, "Was born ready, motherfucker!"

Vlad smirked, "Motherfucker…..I like that."

They charged at each other and Vlad tried an overhand strike, Naruto dove forward under him and tried to slash at Vlad's legs. The vampire jumped over his strike and stepped back to kick Naruto. Naruto fell backwards, but got up quickly to avoid Vlad's stab and back handed him to the floor.

Vlad recovered and kicked him in the chest hard to make him go straight to the wall. Naruto pulled himself out and cracked his neck before charging Vlad. The prince met his charge and clashed in the middle, causing a crater in the middle of the room.

Naruto said, "You're good."

Vlad commented, "Your master has taught you well."

Naruto said, "I know."

The two began to slash at each other, causing their swords to spark from the intensity of their hits. Sakura said, "This is one intense battle…Naruto is amazing."

Sasuke gripped the bar, _"That Vlad character is strong and Naruto is the one fighting him. Why am I always so weak, why does he tend to defeat every strong person I meet? Why? I am an Uchiha, I have the Sharingan, I have hatred….so why am I still so weak when Naruto has no hatred and a stupid body enchantment bloodline?" _

Kakashi thought, _"Sasuke….he must be jealous of Naruto's strength. Itachi has done a number on you." _

Hinata thought, _"I know that you can win this….Naruto-kun." _

Tenten thought, _"Naruto-kun, please win, I don't want to see you die." _

Fu thought, _"So Vlad is a vampire, but I thought that they couldn't go in sunlight."_

Natsumi thought, _"Vampire? Must be a nickname, but why does Naruto seem to recognize him and who is Blade and Drake?"_

Naruto and Vlad's eyes flashed between each other as they met each other with a loud clash. "I see that you are good in kenjutsu, Blade….but what about taijutsu?" Vlad discarded his sword to move into a stance, "Come, Blade!"

Naruto sheathed his blade and moved into his stance.

The room was in silence, nobody dared to move or even breathe in anticipation of the new round. Everyone including Gaara was mesmerized by the fight and Asuma's cigarette ash dropped from the cancer stick to the floor.

Vlad ran at him, shouting, "Are you ready to die, motherfucker!!"

Naruto dodged his punch and threw a shot to the vampire's stomach. Vlad keeled over and Naruto grabbed his waist and arms to keep them locked and kneed him in the stomach. Vlad grimaced in pain as each blow landed in the same area at the same time, it was agitating him.

Vlad struggled to free his arm and grab Naruto's leg, and then he threw himself backwards, making both him and Naruto land on their backs. They both got up and sprang apart to circle each other, and then Vlad charged and grabbed Naruto by the waist to slam his back in the wall. Naruto coughed up blood as Vlad hit him in the ribs and felt something broke.

Naruto managed to kick him in the groin and sent a right hook, then a left, another left and finally a powerful roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him into the left forearm of the statue. Naruto grasped his side and then winced as he confirmed that his rib was broken, but Yumi was working on repair the damage instead of the bruises he got.

"_Damn and he is only in his human form, he is strong….if I can compare his hits, then he is like Gai only with a gate open. Shit….he really wants to kill me."_ Vlad walked out of the rubble to change form.

"Oh, fuck me!!" Naruto said, looking up to the heavens above. He ran and hit Vlad in the stomach only to see that it didn't faze him. "Oh, fuck me sideways."

Vlad took Naruto up and threw him against the wall. Naruto crashed into the wall and then looked at him, "I will not lose this battle, I just found someone who loves me regardless of what my status is….and I am not going to die in front of her. I refuse for this to end this way."

Naruto took off his Kevlar vest and muscle shirt to reveal his toned body, making Hinata have impure thoughts about her boyfriend along with Ino, Sakura, Fu, Natsumi, Temari, and especially Tenten.

"DAYSTAR!!!!" Naruto shouted.

The jewel in the middle of his pectorals lit up in a eerie blue and tattoos sprang from it, stopping on his neck, pectorals and detroids. Naruto looked his opponent with his misty blue eyes and shouted, "Let's dance, motherfucker." 

Vlad growled and charged at Naruto and jumped in the air. Naruto did the same and they began to punch each other in the air, then they sprang apart in opposite directions. Naruto landed on the railing near Tenten and Hinata while Vlad landed on the wall and roared at the Uzumaki.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend, "I will be back, I promise, just give me a little time….and I want a kiss for my victory." 

Hinata smiled, "I will, Naruto."

Naruto sent chakra to his legs and launched himself at the creature. The creature swiped at Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki twisted in mid-air and grabbed the creature's leg to throw him down to the ground. Next, the Jinchuuriki landed on the ceiling, gluing himself to it.

Vlad roared and jumped up to the ceiling as well. Naruto sent a kick to Vlad's kneecap, but Vlad dodged it and sent a clawed arm at Naruto, but the Jinchuuriki blocked it with two arms and gave the creature a vicious head butt.

The creature staggered back and Naruto kneed him in the stomach and Vlad dropped down to the floor, Naruto knelt down to the ground to punch him in the face, then gave him a right haymaker, causing Vlad's jaw to brake under the force.

Next, the Jinchuuriki jumped up and kicked him in the chest three times, making Vlad back up and took his head to throw to the floor. Vlad crashed to the floor and when he tried to get up, Naruto jumped down to stab with his unsheathed sword.

Vlad roared in an animalistic pain that was soon reverted back to a human scream as his form took on his human form. Vlad said, "Ah, I see…father, why…you lost the Daywalker."

The vampire gasped out. He looked toward Naruto, "You will carry on our legacy….Daywalker, you fight with honor and grace, I respect ….but remember the thirst will always win."

Naruto said, "I am not a dhampir, Vlad. I am human with the essence of the Daywalker, but I will carry on your wish."

Vlad smiled and died on the spot, closing his eyes….then to everyone' surprise, Vlad's body wither into ashes and Sasuke scowled, _"Damn it, I will never be able to get his power."_ Orochimaru thought, _"Damn, I will never get a chance to explore that body of his….that form was so exquisite and maybe if I get that boy's blood, I might be able to recreate it."_

Hayate smiled, "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto whispered, **"Nightstalker."**

Naruto went upstairs, holding his side and Hinata came over to spread an ointment on his injured side and gave him a kiss. "There is your reward, Naru-kun." Naruto smiled as the ointment soon did its work along with the help of Yumi….it would be a little sore, but he would manage.

"Now the next match is…..Ino Yamanaka vs. Takashi of Ame, will the contestants please come down to the stage?" Hayate said.

Choji said, "You can do it, Ino."

Shikamaru said, "It will be too damn troublesome if you lose."

Hinata, Tenten, Fu and Natsumi smiled at the young Yamanaka. Ino gave them a bright smile at her friends including Fu and Natsumi, but gave Sasuke a huge glare at the Uchiha, who was surprised at the girl's hostility.

Kakashi said, "Let me guess, Sasuke. You happen to insult her too along with Sakura, correct?"

Sasuke said, "She is a weak fangirl, which is all that she is."

Naruto said, "That is where you are wrong, Sasuke."

Sasuke retorted, "And what do you mean by that, dobe?"

Sakura replied coolly, "Watch, you just might learn something from her."

Hayate said, "The ninth match between Ino Yamanaka and Takashi of Ame….begin."

Takashi jumped back to go through hand signs, **"Suiton: Mizu no Yaiba."** Takeshi opened a water flask at his side and drew a sword. Ino moved into a boxing stance and Takeshi, being the impulsive, swung wildly. Ino dodged and moved in with a one-two punch.

Takeshi staggered back, making the water sword become disrupted. Then Ino aimed a kick at his side, causing him to move toward her left cross. Next, Ino tackled him and swung him around, making Takashi lose his balance and did a suplex move on the Ame ninja. Takashi was instantly knocked out by her move.

Asuma dropped his cigarette and said, "I didn't teach her that."

Naruto said, "Asuma-san, that would be me who taught her."

Asuma said, "Nice move and thanks, I have been trying for days to break that fangirl attitude of hers."

Naruto smirked, "Oh, don't thank me, thank Sasuke for being an ass to break the fangirlism in Ino's heart. Strange, she didn't even have to use any jutsu at all."

Asuma asked, "What jutsu did you teach her?"

Naruto said, "Katon: Housenka was the only one I taught her."

Asuma said, "Anyway thanks."

Hayate said, "Okay, winner: Ino Yamanaka and now we will take a five-minute break."

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, "You would teach Sakura and Ino, but not me?"

Naruto said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought the Uchiha already knew those jutsu."

Sasuke said, "You have others…now show me the hand signs for all of them."

Naruto said, "Hell to the no, bitch. I am not playing this game with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke bristled in anger and launched himself with a kunai in hand at Naruto, but the Uzumaki took his arm and threw him over the railing.

"What the fuck, motherfucker! Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi suddenly came up and said, "What is going on here?"

Then he saw Sasuke getting up from his back and Naruto fuming. "Sasuke, what did you do?" the Jonin asked.

Sasuke said smugly, "I asked for his jutsu and he said no and threw me over the railing."

Naruto said, "Yeah after you tried to stab with a kunai in my back when I told you no. You have your own jutsu, now leave mine alone."  
Kakashi said, "Fine here is the deal, Sasuke, you will not demand Naruto of his jutsu. Don't even think that I don't know how you ask for something. Naruto, you will not interact with Sasuke for the remainder of this event nor provoke him….not even with that explosive device on his chest."

Naruto said, "Fine with me."

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto, "I will learn your secrets, Uzumaki. With Orochimaru's cursed seal, I will be even stronger than you with your so-called bloodline activated." He thought.

Soon everyone came back to the arena. Naruto, along with Sakura went to sit by Hinata and Team 8 along with Fu and Natsumi with their sensei, Shinobu. Sasuke was standing with Kakashi, occasionally looking at Sakura and Ino, but mostly Hinata, Fu, Natsumi and Tenten interacting with Naruto.

"The tenth match will be Shikamaru Nara and Oboro of Ame."

Oboro said, "I forfeit…My arsenal is only genjutsu and I know that he would beat me."

Hayate said, "Very well, by forfeit, Shikamaru Nara advances."

Shikamaru cursed, "Damn, now I have to train."

Naruto said, "Shikamaru, you don't even train, you just look at the clouds and avoid your mother from trying to brain with her frying pan of doom."

Shikamaru said, "That is true."

Hayate said, "Ok, next match is…." Gaara used the Suna Shunshin and looked at Dosu, "Get down here." Sure enough, the match was indeed Sabaku no Gaara against Dosu Kinuta. Hayate said, "Fine, begin!"

Dosu said, "I wonder what is faster, your sand or my sound?"

Gaara merely let the stopper pop out and sand began to pour out of the gourd, "Just shut up and fight."

Dosu lifted his sleeve to reveal a gauntlet with holes and slammed it against the sand barrier, **"Ninpou: Kyomeisen!!"** The sound went past Gaara's sand and attempted to get into Gaara's inner ear. "What? No way! It is not working!" Dosu said.

"This is a waste of my time. Time to die." Gaara said in monotone.

The sand grabbed his arm and Dosu tried to pull away, but Gaara said, **"Sabaku Kyu."** Gaara closed his hand and Dosu's gauntlet and arm was crushed, but luckily not badly since the gauntlet protected most of the pressure.

Dosu cried out in pain and Gaara's sand begin to cover him. That is until Gaara looked up at Naruto…. Naruto moved his mouth silently and Gaara relented, saying, "Your blood is not worthy of Mother."

Hayate said, coughing, "Winner: Sabaku no Gaara. Next match will be Choji Akimichi and Mubi of Ame." And because the author is feeling lazy, we will describe the match. Choji fell because when Mubi was hit, a pack of Pringles fell out of his pocket and Choji pounced on them only to be knocked out by Mubi….yeah, that was anticlimactic, wasn't it.

"Okay, now for the battle royale, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Hiro, Okuba and Shun of Iwa. Are the contestants ready?" The Iwa ninjas didn't nod, but chose to glare at Naruto.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Naruto sighed, "Look, I don't have anything against Iwa, but I know my father had to do some things to your country to defend his, but there is no reason to try and get revenge against me for my father's actions."

Hiro sneered, "So we're right, you are Minato Namikaze's son." Everyone in the room was shocked at the revelation of the fact that Naruto Uzumaki was the son of the Yondaime. Naruto said, "Yes, I am….I won't deny it."

The Iwa jonin glared at Naruto and the Jinchuuriki said, "If you forfeit now, you will be able to leave with your lives intact."

Okuba charged foolishly toward Naruto, "Die, Namikaze!"

Naruto feinted a punch and twisted to the side to dodge Okuba's strike, grabbed a stake and stuck it into his heart, "Sorry….I have not gotten that name yet." Okuba fell on his knees and died, Hiro and Shun charged at Naruto together, making Naruto have to dodge or block their attacks.

Hiro shouted, **"Doton: Gansetsukon no Jutsu!!"** Several staffs made of rock appeared out of the ground and launched at Naruto, who unsheathed his sword and cut them in half. Shun tried to stab him from behind, but Naruto back flipped over him as Hiro began his new jutsu, **"Doton: Domu no Jutsu!!"** An earth spear was shot to embed itself into Shun's chest.

"No, Shun!! Damn you, Namikaze!" His teammate said.

Naruto said, "How many times I have to tell you? I am not Namikaze…..not yet that is. Forfeit now!"

Hiro shouted, "Never!"

Naruto said, "I warned you, Hiro-san, you leave me no choice."

Hiro shouted, "Doton: Doryuso!!"

Naruto launched himself up and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"**

A clone appeared beside him and the clone shouted, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted without using hand signs and his back turned toward Sasuke so he wouldn't copy it, **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!!"**

The fire and wind jutsus combine to make a giant fireball that turned white a bit. Hiro couldn't dodge the giant fireball and let out a scream of pain before he was disintegrated into ashes. Naruto jumped down, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the Iwa Jonin launched himself at Naruto.

The Jinchuuriki took out a small needle, dodged the Jonin's attack in mid-air and stuck the needle in the back of his neck. "You would have walked away like the rest of your students if you was not so stubborn, now Hokage-jii-san is going to have to explain why one of his jonin along with three of his genin are dead."

The Iwa Jonin realized that he could not move, "What the hell did you do to me?!

" Naruto replied, "Noticing that you would kill me in a blink of an eye, I must do this then….you see, the reason you can move is that I stuck a needle in one of your nerve points. That place there happens to be a forbidden point. The blood from your whole body goes to your head and stop there, but soon it will come out of your nose, your ears and even your eyes. Then you will die…painfully. The technique is called the Kiss of the Dragon." (_**I don't own the Kiss of the Dragon, Universal Studios does….damn it.)**_

Naruto took out the needle and the Iwa Jonin tried to move, but couldn't at all. Suddenly the jonin's eyes rolled up in the back of his head and began to cough up blood from his mouth first, then the ears began to bleed.

The Jonin began to cough profusely, unable to breathe and began to shake. His body convulsed until he gave one last gurgle and keeled over to the side, dead with his eyes open on the floor. The Rookie Nine except Hinata began to turn green and rushed to the nearest bathroom to blow chunks out their system.

Hayate said as the medics took the corpses of the Iwa Jonin and his Genin team, "This concludes the preliminary matches…congratulations finalists."

Kakashi felt proud that all of his team had passed the preliminaries and won the bet against Gai, who was weeping about the bet. Apparently, Gai had to live for a month without saying youth. _**(Harsh, isn't it?)**_ Kurenai and Asuma were satisfied with their two students passing the exam.

Orochimaru was smiling, knowing that his plan was going smoothly, but what he didn't realize is that the Sound Trio was replaced with special Kage Bunshin, courtesy of Naruto. "Now we will have to wait a month in order to complete the finals."

Natsumi said, "Why? Wouldn't it be better to get rid of it now?"

Hayate said, "The reason is that most of you have shown your capabilities and arsenal, therefore a month should give you a chance to train and obtain new jutsu or strategies to defeat your opponent. The matchups will be decided by these lots."

Everyone took a piece of paper and Hayate said, "Now tell us your numbers."

Naruto said, "Lucky number 7"

Mubi said, "6."

Ino said, "2"

Sakura said, "I am number 1."

Natsumi said, "3."

Fu said, looking at Naruto, "Number nine."

Shino said in monotone, "10."

Hinata said, "I'm 4."

Kankuro said, "5."

Gaara said, "Thirteen."

Shikamaru said, "Troublesome, 11."

Temari said, "12."

Sasuke said, "8."

Hayate said, "Okay, now here is the match up."

**Finals**

Match 1: Sakura vs. Ino

Match 2: Natsumi vs. Hinata

Match 3: Kankuro vs. Mubi

Match 4: Naruto vs. Sasuke

Match 5: Fu vs. Shino

Match 6: Shikamaru vs. Temari

Match 7: Gaara vs. Winner

Sakura and Ino smirked at each other, they rekindle their friendship, but had a rivalry still, this time it was not over the Uchiha's heart, but to see who is stronger.

Hinata and Natsumi nodded to each other, knowing that they both had to change up their style in order to win their matches against each other.

Kankuro had a smug smile on his face while Mubi knew that he would have to train hard to get past the puppet master.

To his surprise, Shino felt excited and disappointed with his match, he felt a connection with Fu, but wanted to measure his strength to her since she was associated with bugs much like himself.

Shikamaru thought, _"Damn, I got to fight a girl….damn, this is too troublesome, what a drag."_

Gaara was itching for a fight and was thinking of ways to spill the blood of the Uchiha, Naruto and sensed that Fu was a strong opponent too.

Naruto thought, _"Heh, this is going to be fun….hell yeah, kicking the Uchiha's ass while getting a promotion, plus we get to ass rape him over for Sakura's assault."_

Hayate said, "You are dismissed until a month's time has passed."

The finalists nodded and Kakashi along with his team came to see the Hokage. Sarutobi said, "Naruto, how did you find out about your father?"

Naruto said, "No, Sarutobi-jii-san, the main question is why didn't you tell me that the Yondaime was my father?"

Sarutobi sighed, "You saw the reason many ninjas including Iwa have a grudge against your father. If they had found out that you were his son, they would have tried to kill you."

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Oh, don't think I forgot about you, Kakashi-sensei, I know that you were my father's student."

Kakashi said, "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to…. Hokage-sama told me that it was an SS-rank secret along with your unique condition."

Naruto said, "Well, if I make Chunin, will I be able to take up my father's name?"

Sarutobi said, "If that is what you wish, but I will let you stay in your father's home since you do know about it."

Sasuke thought, "_So what if he is the son of the Yondaime, he is nothing before an Uchiha."_

Sarutobi said, "Well, if that is all, then you may leave."

Sasuke left along with Kakashi to start his training, but Naruto and Sakura knew that Kakashi was forced to teach him. Sarutobi said, "Is there something else?"

Sakura said, "I would like to press charges against Sasuke Uchiha."

Sarutobi said, "Really? Under what charges?"

Sakura said, " Sexual harassment, assault and battery."

Sarutobi said, "Those are serious charges, do you have any proof?"

Naruto clicked the recorder which replayed Sasuke's assault on Sakura.

Sarutobi said, "I see, you do realize that you have to take off that device on his chest."

Naruto said, "Actually sensei, it is a dud. I did it to scare him a bit, making sure Sakura was safe."

Sarutobi said, "Still the prankster, I see. I will call the council this afternoon, the hearing will be at 5 pm."

Naruto said, "Good, oh, Sakura , here. This is your training regiment and some Doton jutsu too."

Sakura nodded and asked, "Are you going to do the same thing with Ino-chan?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, it is only fair game since I can't play for just one side, I am just the bridge." The Jinchuuriki left to one more place to confront the man who tried to have him lose control of his anger.

**Hyuga Compound-** Hiashi was confused, Hinata was not supposed to be that strong. In her training sessions with Neji and Hanabi before, she only would last 18 minutes against Neji and 24 against her younger sister, but word soon hit him when Hinata appeared with a scowl on her face and Neji was in the hospital, resuscitating in the hospital.

Suddenly the Heiress spoke in a cold tone, "I knew that you didn't approve of our relationship, but you have sunk low to do this….you knew that Neji hates the Main Family mainly me for not being able to stop that Kumo ambassador from taking me away from my room."

Hiashi flinched at Hinata's cold burning eyes as she continued, "By all rights, I should kill you or challenge you for the head of the Main Family, but I will overlook this event of your arrogance and I will not kill you. So I challenge you for the head seat."

Hiashi said, "What?"

The Hyugas looked at her boldness and Hinata repeated, "You heard me, I challenge for the right of the Head Seat of the Hyuga clan."

Hiashi said, "Fine, then I will teach your place."

**Hyuga Dojo-** The Hyuga were in the dojo as Hinata and Hiashi stood, facing each other. "The match of the Head of the Hyuga clan will begin between Hinata Hyuga, the challenger and Hiashi Hyuga, the current Hyuga. Ready? Begin!"

Hinata moved forward and attacked Hiashi with a series of strikes. Hiashi was not expecting this type of attack from Hinata and had to block them with difficulty.

He was mainly focused on power and his daughter was focused on speed and flexibility, coupled with accuracy. Hiashi aimed a strike at her shoulder, but Hinata step sided and attacked the points in his right arm, rendering it useless.  
_  
"I can't…feel my arm."_ Hiashi thought. He realized that Hinata attacked his chakra points and some of his nerve points, making Hiashi panic a bit. Hinata attacked again her father again, making him go on the defensive.

The elders of the clan council were shocked at Hinata's ferocity against her father, they all assumed that the match would be over in a few minutes, but the match was still going on for 15 minutes and Hiashi was being hard-pressed. The match was over as Hinata slipped into the Divination stance, **"Hakke: Sanjuni Sho!"**

"**Ni Sho"**

"**Yon Sho!" **

"**Hachi Sho!" **

"**Juuroku Sho!"**

"**Sanjuni Sho!!!"**

Hiashi flew back into the wall, causing the Hyuga clan name on a board to fall on top of his form. "Winner: Hinata Hyuga!" The announcer said, "Now as the new Hyuga head, you have the ability to create threw laws that can't be overridden by the council or yourself in the near future. "

Hinata said in a clear voice, "My first law is that the Caged Bird Seal is officially disbanded and anyone who refuses to do so or attempts to use it will be executed immediately."

The Hyuga Council paled at this and the Branch members were cheering for her. "Next, my next act is that the Hyuga Council will be disbanded and executed immediately for crimes against my mother, Hitomi Hyuga by poisoning her tea. Arrest them!"

The Main family immediately restrained the Hyuga council and the old men were taken away by the Main family to be executed outside. "Now for my last and final act, I will step down and reinstate Hiashi Hyuga as Clan Head."

The families started to protest but Hinata held her hand up for silence, "I know that I could be Clan head, but that is not where my heart lies….I wish to be with the person I love and I can't do that if I am stuck here…..just know that you all will be in my heart forever."

The families cheered at Hinata's heartfelt speech as Hiashi looked at his daughter. Hinata looked at him with contempt. She turned on her heel and spoke, "In the meantime, I want you to stay away from me and my business with Naruto-kun. If I ever hear that you have done anything to him, I will definitely kill you." Hiashi's eyes widened at the level of killing intent that she was producing.

Like I said, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Suddenly there were cries and shouts outside of the compound and Naruto's voice shouted, "HIASHI HYUGA!!!!!" Hiashi walked outside to see the Branch member guards were dispatched without any bruises or broken bones.

Hiashi saw that Hanabi was in front of Naruto, trying to hit him, but held his hand firmly on her head, keeping her from doing anything to harm him. "Who are you, little one?"

Hanabi shouted, "I'm Hanabi Hyuga, the daughter of Hiashi Hyuga."

aruto said, "Oh? So you are the arrogant little sister that Hinata told me about….well, then Hanabi Hyuga."

Naruto took his hand off and flicked her forehead, "Go away now, me and your father have some business to discuss, this is not a place for little kids."

Hanabi moved against Naruto, but Naruto raised his killing intent and launched it at Hanabi, who was shock still and had difficulty breathing. "Get out of my sight! I have no time or the patience to teach a mere infant to breathe!"

Naruto cut in off and strode forward to Hiashi, who was panicking inside with fear, "Hello, Hiashi-_sama_, care to explain why you had a Branch member let alone her own cousin to try and hurt her when you knew for a goddamn fact that he would potentially kill her!! Are you fucking stupid?!?"

The Hyuga around were in shock that the Hyuga head would do such a thing and that Naruto, the pariah of Konoha and boyfriend of their beloved Heiress, Hinata was the one berating him.

"I thought…" Hiashi began to say, but Naruto interrupted hotly, "No…you did not thought shit, you didn't think at all, Hiashi….you were the one who wanted Hinata to act like a Hyuga, confident, strong and blunt, not afraid to speak her mind at all. You finally got it and now you don't like her attitude, make up your fucking mind. You were the one who pushed away your daughter, ridiculing her for her failures, training Hanabi instead of helping Hinata with her training. You could have showed her how to perform the techniques instead of shouting at her. Luckily for you, I was the one helping her train to get stronger on some of our dates and she also happened to find something….her mother's personal style."

Hiashi whispered, "Hitomi?"

Naruto said, "Yes, Hitomi….I am sure that she is rolling in her grave at your treatment of your daughters. Thanks to you, your younger daughter will die because of her arrogance about being a Hyuga and Hinata has finally isolated you….I warn you….now you are not longer her father, in her eyes, you are just Lord Hyuga. Congratulations, Lord Hyuga, you have created a Hyuga in her daughter and the old Hinata will never come back….you are lucky that I don't kill you where you stand, but that right is reserved for Hinata for sending Neji to kill her."

Hinata came out with a scroll strapped to her back.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

Hinata said, "I am, Naruto-kun."

Hiashi said, "Where are you going?" Hinata looked back at the Hyuga Lord, "I am leaving this house along with my boyfriend, this place has too many bad memories for me."

Hiashi said, "You can't do this, Hinata."

Hinata said, "I believe that I just did." Hiashi said, "You will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal if you do."

Hinata said, "The seal is banned from use of practice."

Naruto said, "Also I happen to stumble on something….my heritage. Years ago, you made a marriage contract with my father and signed it along with your wife confirming it."

Hiashi said, "What?"

Naruto said, "And my father happens to be Minato Namikaze, the Kiroi Senko and the late Yondaime Hokage." Hiashi's eyes widened as he realized the resemblance of the only man to ever kick his ass. Naruto said, "The contract stated that my future wife, Hinata, can have the choice to marry me and live with me and guess what her answer was."

Hinata said, "I am not your daughter anymore nor am I a Hyuga by title. I am Hinata Uzumaki, this is my new name….goodbye, Lord Hyuga, I pray that we will never meet again."

Hiashi knelt down and did something that he had never done before in ten years….he cried. For Hizashi, his dead brother, his wife, Hitomi and most especially his lost daughter, Hinata.

At five o'clock, the council was brought in to for a meeting. The only ones that were not present were Naruto at the moment along with Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi came in without his air of confidence surrounding him, noticed by all.

Then Naruto came in with Sakura and eyed Hiashi for a moment. The Hyuga head didn't meet his gaze and just kept his head low. "What is this meeting about, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi answered, "The meeting concerns an incident between Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

The civilian council perked up, "What? Has she decided to become the Uchiha's wife?"

Sarutobi said, "Frankly, it is quite the opposite."

Sarutobi said, "Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby accused of charges of sexual harassment, assault and battery."

Sasuke said, "What?"

Sarutobi said, "You heard me, Uchiha-san. How do you plead?"

Sasuke said, "Of course, not guilty. Who is the one pressing these charges?"

Sakura said, venomously, "Me, asshole."

The council was shocked especially the mother at the venom in Sakura's tone. Everyone knew that Sakura had a blatant favoritism of the Uchiha.

"What? Sakura, what is the meaning of this?" her mother asked.

Sakura said, "Uchiha here…."

Her mother, Yuko corrected her daughter, "His name is Sasuke."

Sakura replied, "I prefer his surname instead….now Uchiha-san here wanted to go on a date with me, I politely refused the first time because I was focusing on training, but I admit that I wanted to go out with him when the exams were over. Then Uchiha-san harshly refuses my friend Ino Yamanaka's advances, causing her to cry, I lost all respect and interest in him on that day. Then during the second part of the exams, my teammate Naruto Uzumaki left for a few moments to relieve himself of his biological functions. During that time frame, Uchiha-san asks me again to go out with him. Once again, I replied no and told him my reasons for doing so. Uchiha-san didn't like the fact and caught me off guard, pinning me to the tree and tries to forcibly kiss me. If it wasn't for Naruto, who came in time, I am sure that he would have done far worse."

One of the civilian councilmember said, "That is a lie, Sasuke would never do something like that."

Naruto stepped forward, "On the contrary, my foolish friend, he would. Exhibit A."

Naruto clicked a recorder, 'So….Sakura, will you go out with me? The offer still stands open, I will even forget that you voted against me.'

'After how you treated Ino and you ridiculed me for being weak, I will never go out with you, Uchiha Sasuke. My answer is hell no.'

'You dare to deny an Uchiha's request?'

'As far as I am concerned, yes, I do. You hurt Ino gravelly and you have done nothing but thought of yourself.'

'I see….too bad.'

'Sorry, Uchiha.'

'I meant it's too bad…for you!'

'It would have been so much easier if you would have agreed to go out with me but I guess that doesn't matter.'

'Let me go…no, stop, let me go!'

Sasuke shouted, "Just relax…it is just a kiss, it will all be over soon. You will enjoy it."

'No, No!'

Sasuke's lips came closer and closer until he was yanked by the back of his shirt to throw him into a tree, courtesy of Naruto. Naruto shouted, "You bastard! I leave you for two fucking minutes to find you trying to force yourself on Sakura!"

'She would have like it too though she likes me too. You remember, she likes to follow me around.'

'You are very lucky we need you for the exams or else I would kill you where you stand but for now….'

'If you even attempt to come in contact with ill or sexual intentions, that device will explode. She can touch you but you can't touch her at all. It monitors your pheromones and anger levels toward her, so you can't do anything to her.'

The shinobi council was disgusted of the Uchiha and the civilian council was shocked at the Uchiha's actions.

"There…has to be some mistake, he could have been under a henge." Koharu said.

Naruto shook his head, "No, it was not a henge because I threw him in the back of the tree and he still has that device on him….now if you still don't believe, I guess I will have to go with the seeing is believing trick."

He pulled out a tape, "I had to call in a favor to get this security tape."

Homura said, "Who did you get it from?"

Naruto smirked, "The person who was in charge of the second part of the exam, Anko Mitarashi."

One of the civilians said, "She is a traitor, she can't be trusted with this matter."

Naruto said, "Excuse me, but I thought she has proved that she fucking hate her former sensei's guts and would kill him in a heartbeat and on top of that, her worth was proving when she made Tokubetsu Jonin. Now she gave this tape to me but for a price."

Homura sneered, "Your virginity?"

Naruto chuckled, "She offered, but I declined…her price was to buy her dango for the next 3 months. With the deceased Gato's money, it shouldn't bring a dent considering she is like me when it comes to ramen. Now let's watch, shall we?"

Naruto popped the video in and sure enough, there was a tape of Team 7, they saw Naruto leave the area and Sasuke interacting with Sakura, then suddenly he pinned her to the tree and Naruto came back, just in time to yank Sasuke back into the tree. The truth was confirmed and the elders along with the civilian council couldn't save him and Yuko Haruno, along with Inoichi Yamanaka glared at the Uchiha, she may have hated Naruto for his burden killing her husband, but he saved her daughter from getting assaulted….or worse.

That event changed her outlook on Naruto and she lost respect for the last loyal Uchiha.

Sarutobi said, "So council, what is your verdict?"

Danzo said, "Due to the incriminating evidence, we find Sasuke Uchiha guilty of all charges. Sakura Haruno, being the victim can decide the punishment or ask someone else to do it."

Sakura turned to Naruto and the Jinchuuriki nodded, "Sasuke Uchiha will not be executed at all, his life will be spared however, his Sharingan will be sealed for the remainder of the month during his training regiment with Kakashi Hatake and will pay a fine of 12000 ryou in compensation of the Haruno household for the injustice. Does the council agree?"

The civilian council and Sasuke were about to protest but were silenced by Sarutobi and the shinobi council. "Then we are at the agreement…Sasuke's Sharingan will be sealed until the Chunin Exams will arrive. Meeting adjourned, you may leave now. Oh, and Naruto…." Sarutobi said.

Naruto turned to look at Sarutobi and was tossed a scroll, "There is the deed to your new house."

Naruto said, "Thank you, Sarutobi-jii-san."

Everyone filed out of the room, glaring or smiling at Naruto for his exploit. Sasuke was very pissed, which made Naruto laugh on the inside. **"Got the bastard, huh?"** Yumi said.

Naruto thought, _"Yes, this will lessen the load on Kakashi when he is training Sasuke. That way he will have to earn the jutsu being taught to him instead of giving it to him."_

Yumi said, **"So how are you going to train? I have taught most of the Katon jutsu here in Konoha and my arsenal including Kitsune-bi." **

Naruto thought, _"There is one person I know that has many knowledge of wind jutsu in his arsenal….Sarutobi Asuma. I will ask him to help me train, I have already asked Anko to teach Sakura and Ino some Doton jutsu, so they will be fine with her."_

Hiashi walked past Naruto and the Jinchuuriki said, "So you finally realize what you lost, huh, Hiashi?"

Hiashi turned and opened his eyes only for Naruto to raise his hand, "Look, Hiashi, if you are looking for forgiveness, it is not me you should apologize to, but Hinata. She is the victim here, I was just the bridge connected between you two. I can see that you are not the man you once were anymore…but if you want your daughter back, you will apologize to her. For now, I need you to stay away from her or I fear that she might kill you. Give her a month and she will be less volatile, just try to think what you are going to say."

Hiashi said, "Thank you, Namikaze-sama."

Naruto said, "Don't call me that just yet…I want to see the look on the villagers' faces when I reveal my heritage."

Hiashi smiled, "Just like your father, always plotting something mischievous."

Naruto replied, "Thanks, I take that as a compliment."

The Uzumaki and Hyuga walked away from the council room and went their separate ways. One to his home, determined to apologize to his daughter while the other to his old apartment to transition into his new home that was supposed to be his with his girlfriend and the Sound Trio.

_**Hakureisaiga- End chapter, so Sasuke get his Sharingan sealed, Naruto will ask Asuma for training, Hinata lives with her boyfriend, the Sound Trio are spared and devoted to Naruto and the Chunin Exams are done.**_

_**Naruto- Sweet, I get to kick Uchiha-teme's ass during the exams. **_

_**Sakura- Hell yeah, you better not lose, Naruto or I will kick your ass.**_

_**Hakureisaiga- Ok, you two, calm down. Next chapter, Sakura's love interest comes to play, Naruto and Hinata get a little frisky, Jiraiya appears and Tenten must confront her feelings for Naruto. **_


	15. New Playbook

_**Hakureisaiga-Hey, wonderful readers, I'm back with another chapter. Previously on the Sharpened Blade, the mysterious V has revealed himself as Vlad, the son of the deceased Drake, the first vampire of his kind. Gaara fought the last of the Sound team, Dosu Kinuta and nearly crushed his arm until Naruto supposedly had him stop. When Naruto fought in the battle royale, his heritage was revealed to be the son of the deceased Yondaime, but to his joy, Sasuke was convicted of his crimes against Sakura and had his Sharingan sealed for the month. Now Hinata has defeated her father, Hiashi Hyuga for revenge against using Neji to anger Naruto enough to summon Yumi's destructive chakra. Now the couple is living with each other and Naruto has saved the Sound Trio. Now Naruto has decided to ask Asuma for training while calling in a favor to ask Anko Mitarashi to train Sakura and Ino separately.**_

_**Rose Tiger-Thanks for the comment**_

_**DarkRavie-Thanks for the comment and happy holidays and happy new year **_

_**Crazy Razy xD-Indeed, Sasuke did get pwned. I am working on Sparda's Descendent now **_

_**Agurra of the Darkness-I see that you did, so I apologize for not seeing it**_

_**Hollow91-Thanks**_

_**VFSNAKE-Yes, Naruto will get laid**_

_**Animefanbren-Thanks for the comment**_

_**Thymistacles-Thanks**_

_**Shadow Master Seek- Indeed, it is more fun when you are in a competition **_

_**Vanilla Ice1-Heh, thanks for the praise**_

_**Gravity the Wizard-Anko was not in the mood for it now**_

_**Shadows24- Well, technically it is a harem just with two girls**_

_**Snake1980-Thanks**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- Yes, Danzo got one fucked up arm**_

_**Namikaze09-Thanks for the comment**_

_**I'MNOTCRAZY1-Intriguing**_

_**Raw666-Thanks**_

_**Phantasm of Chaos-Thanks**_

_**RogueNya-Thanks**_

_**Blue Flame82-Thanks**_

_**TKD Master-Hmm, nice crossovers…I am intrigued by the GODHAND one the most**_

_**Godlike-Naruto-It will be interesting**_

Naruto walked inside of the Namikaze Complex with Hinata to find the Sound Trio sitting at the table. "Why did you save us?" Zaku asked.

Naruto said, "Because you three are considered pawns to Orochimaru. Your previous mission was to track down and kill Sasuke Uchiha, but what he didn't tell you was that he marked Sasuke Uchiha as his next vessel. If you had met us, you would have been killed by Sasuke after he had awakened from his cursed state, therefore Orochimaru used you three to test Sasuke and doesn't care if you live or die."

Dosu gripped his usable hand and Zaku began to let out a string of curses. Kin began to clench her fist until blood started to drip. Naruto said, "Since you all knew this factor, I figured that you three would want another shot at him. Knowing him, he would have killed you as soon as you were admitted into the hospital, which is why I took you three here."

Zaku said, "Are you going to make us stay here?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, you have two choices, you can stay here and train to make yourselves strong to survive the upcoming invasion or you can go and try to avoid Orochimaru to live a normal life."

Zaku said, "That bastard tried to kill me, so I will stay here."

Dosu said, "As will I."

Kin said, "Me too."

Naruto said, "Very well, we will report to the Hokage and tell him that you three requested to go to Konoha and tell him everything you know about Orochimaru. After that, I am going to have to ask you three to keep a low profile especially if one Sasuke Uchiha tries to infiltrate the mansion. He, no doubt, happens to be very pissed at me and will probably try to discover my techniques discreetly. There will be no fighting amongst each other, if you have a problem, it will be sorted out on the ring. Also my room along with my girlfriend's is off limits, if I find that you are trying to gain favor to the snake bastard, I will not hesitate to kill you. Is that clear?"

The three nodded and Naruto said, "Good, now Hinata, you take Kin to do some shopping. I will tend to Zaku and Dosu's arms." Hinata nodded and smiled at Kin, "Come on, Kin, let's get you out of those hideous clothes."

The girls walked out of the room while Naruto broke the cast on Dosu's arm. Naruto channeled chakra into his hand and did a sweep over his arm. Yumi said, **"His arm is almost completely crushed, if you were a second too late, that Gaara kid would have made his arm useless. I think I can fix it if you sent my chakra through the seal."**

Naruto thought, _"I thought your chakra is fatal to everyone except me."_

Yumi replied, **"Not if you sent it through the seal. When you used it against Gato, you made a crack and my chakra was allowed to sift through. Since your father made a chakra purifier seal for your healing abilities, you can use that to heal his arm." **

Naruto thought, _"Okay, just tell me what to do."_

Yumi instructed him to heal Dosu's arm and then he worked on Zaku's arms. Naruto couldn't fix them, but he replaced it with bionic arms that happen to make for lost limbs and modified it with the same air holes that Orochimaru implanted into him.

After that, Naruto began to train himself in the dojo in taijutsu and kenjutsu. The Jinchuuriki knew all of Sasuke's weaknesses: his pride and his brother. Insulting his clan or mentioning his brother's name was enough to rile the Uchiha up.

He knew he was good with close and long-range fighting with Katon jutsu and no doubt Kakashi will be forced to teach Sasuke a strong jutsu to beat the demon on the council's orders. On the downside, Naruto knew that Sasuke knew some of his own jutsu and most likely copied some of his taijutsu moves…which means that he would have to pull out a different playbook this time.

"_Okay, I have Sasuke as my first opponent, he might be easy, but I can't underestimate him. Last time I did that, I almost got my ass killed. The real competition will be Fu, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata and Natsumi. Fu specializes in lightning techniques and has some kind of unique armor like Gaara to a certain extent from her demon. I need to pierce that armor of hers to get to her. Shino specializes in his clan jutsu to make him dangerous, but I doubt that he will be able to beat Fu especially since his kikaichu can't stand demonic chakra. Gaara is dangerous and psychotic, he has that sand protecting him at an instant. I need a piercing technique to break that barrier of his, but he just might have another barrier set up. He seems to rely on his demon as well. Kankuro has a puppet, which means that the thing is filled with dangerous traps and like all known puppet masters, they laced their weapons with poison. Therefore I got to get up close and personal before he can activate any mechanism. Hinata is a Hyuga and since she will be facing Natsumi, I can't train her anymore. She is flexible, exceptional in her Juken and has precise chakra control. Though she is my girlfriend, I have to be careful with her. Natsumi, little known about her except that she is very good at kenjutsu, I will have to be very cautious around her."_ He thought to himself, _"I got to train hard to make sure I survive these matches…most likely I will be killed in this exam if I am not careful."_

Yumi said, **"You better start calling in some favors."**

Naruto thought, _"Yeah, I can ask Asuma to train me and the Hokage for some help, but first I am going to practice some Aikido."_ Naruto walked into the dojo with his portable boom box. He took off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest and pressed play on the music player.

_**(Clubbed to Death by Rob Dougan begins to play)**_

Naruto began to practice his taijutsu and Aikido, then he devised a way to mix them up together, making his moves unpredictable…..essential for confusing the Sharingan with random moves at different intervals. He jumped in the air doing kicks and punches, sweat dripping off of his body.

He finally finished in the beginning stance and exhaled slowly. Then he heard Hinata's voice, "You know, you never cease to amaze me, Naruto-kun." He turned to her as he took a towel and wiped himself down, "I aim to please, Hinata-chan. How was your shopping?"

Hinata said, "It was great, nobody suspected a thing under Kin's Henge."

Naruto said, "Good, the last thing we need is for people to get suspicious of us. Well, I will be with you in a few moments, I have to take a shower."

Hinata kissed his cheek and said, "Alright, then I will be in your room."

Naruto said, "For what?"

Hinata giggled, "It is a surprise."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay."

The Jinchuuriki went toward the shower and got in the hot water, wondering what Hinata was doing and his tenant was giggling at his antics. _"Yumi-sensei, do you know something about this?"_ he asked.

Yumi said, **"Oh, you will see, I don't want to spoil the surprise."** This comment made Naruto even more curious and he jumped out of the shower to proceed to his room.…..to find Hinata lying on the bed in lavender lingerie.

"Hinata, what is going on?" Naruto asked.

Hinata said, "I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done….you helped me become stronger, I have freed my clan from the Caged Bird curse seal, I stood up to my father and defeated my cousin, possibly change him for the better. To reward you….I give you myself."

Naruto said, "But….we are still too young."

Meanwhile Yumi was screaming in his head, **"Naruto, damn it, you are both fucking thirteen, closing on fourteen, the girl wants this to happen. You seriously need to stop thinking and work on instinct. Now get your ass laid!"**

Naruto retorted, _"Sensei!"_

Yumi replied, **"Don't sensei me, Naruto. You are going to become a man or so help me Kami I will take over this damn body and do it myself."**

Naruto sighed, knowing that Yumi carried out her threats very well. Hinata came up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his back.

Naruto murmured, "Are you sure that this is what you want, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata said, "Yes, I do." Naruto held her at arm's length and began to kiss her gently after he put up a silencing seal, not to disturb the Sound Trio.

_**Lemon Starts**_

Naruto kissed Hinata as she tipped gently backwards on his bed, making Naruto lay on top of her. Hinata gasped as he kissed the nape of her neck and lightly nipped and sucked at it, making her know that she was going to have to wear a high collar shirt after this for that hickey.

Naruto's hands explored her body as he occupied his lover with their make-out session. Then Naruto removed his mouth from hers, making her pout a bit and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts free from their restraints. Naruto began to massage them as he said, "Your breasts are so larger, my hands are practically sinking into them."

Hinata moaned out, "N-Naruto-kun, please d-don't tease me like that…ah, yesss."

Naruto sat her upright and took her areola in his mouth and licked around in slow, sensual circles, making the female Hyuga gasp in pleasure as his wet, smooth tongue sent electrical pulses through her body.

Hinata decided to make her move by moving her hand on his crotch and unzipping his pants. She felt his instrument popped out, trapped in the tent of his underwear. Hinata worked on letting in out from its prison and began to stroke it with her free hand since the other one was currently embracing his blond locks.

When the Jinchuuriki began to moan in pleasure, Hinata had a small victory in teasing Naruto by rubbing it gently and slowly….that is until, Naruto lightly bit her right nipple while twisting the other between his fingers. Hinata arched her back, making her boobs pressing into his hand for better access and they resumed kissing to their hearts' content.

Their tongues battled for dominance and in the end, Naruto let Hinata have her way with him. Her tongue explored every inch of his mouth, making the both of them moan. Naruto's smooth, calloused hands moved toward the down under and he began to play with her sexual button.

"Do you like that, Hina-chan? Do you like me rubbing your pussy?" Naruto asked huskily.

Hinata moaned, "Ah, yes…..that feels so good, Naruto-kun….m-more, please….give me more. Make me feel good."

Naruto complied by placing his finger into her hole, making Hinata scream in pleasure. His finger swirled in circles, sending her more waves of pleasure. Hinata felt herself growing hotter and hotter, then her hand began to rub up and down on his shaft more, making Naruto grunt at the sudden speed and bit his lip to adjust to the speed.

Then he moved his finger, plunging into her folds fast and hard. Hinata's hips began to buck to meet his fingers, trying to meet his thrust. "Naruto-kun….ah, N-Naruto-kun…I feel hot….I feel so hot. Mmm, yeah, oh yeah….it feels good the way your fingers are plunging into my pussy…yes!" Hinata panted out in exertion.

Naruto was surprised at the sudden change in Hinata's attitude. "Hinata…you have become a dirty little girl...." Naruto said with a smirk.

Hinata looked back at him, "But I am your dirty little girl….your horny dirty little girl."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her again, "I love you, Hinata."

Hinata panted, "I love you….too, Naruto-kun….oh yes, that is my spot….I am about to cum….yes, I am….ah, ah, ah, CUMMMMING!!!" The Hyuga girl arched her back fully and soon after Naruto grunted as he came as well. Hinata fell back on his chest and then looked at her cum-covered hand.

She raised it and licked it all off, "Mmmmm…..tasty."

Naruto said, "Where the hell did you learn this, Hinata?"

Hinata answered, "Sex education and Kama Sutra."

The Jinchuuriki smirked, "Wow, never thought that you would know this….hell, I didn't think that you would suggest this."

Hinata said, "There are all of things that you don't know about me, Naruto-kun. Plus if Lord Hiashi tries to marry me off to a suitor, then I at least want to have my first time with you."

Naruto said, "He wouldn't dare try that….he already knows what I can do to him when somebody's pissed me off. I will have to give him a refresher with the Uchiha as my little guinea pig to remind him why you should never piss me off."

Hinata looked at his dick and said, "Wow, you are still hard and so big."

The Jinchuuriki smirked, "The perks of being a Jinchuuriki, Hina-chan. Since I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, I am basically like a Gobstopper. I am everlasting all day long."

Hinata said, "Well, I better clean it before the main event." Hinata got down on her hands and knees while Naruto stood up with his tool hovering over her head. She gently grabbed it and thought, _"Wow, seven inches and he is still going strong." _

Hinata opened her mouth and licked the head of his organ, making him shudder a bit. She looked up at him and smiled seductively as she engulfed his tool into her hot mouth. "Mmmm…." Hinata said, muffled.

Naruto groaned as he ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair, "Hinata-chan….your mouth feels so good…damn, this is good."

Hinata thought as she sucked and stroked the little bit that her mouth couldn't fit over, _"His dick….it is so salty and the smell….it is turning me on so much. God, I never thought that sex would be this good, especially fellatio." _

Naruto reached down to massage her breast as Hinata moved faster and faster until Naruto made another grunt as he came inside of her mouth. Hinata's eyes glazed over as she tasted his seed and it reminded her of cinnamon rolls, courtesy of Yumi as she sat in her chair, watching the two go at it. **"What can I say? I taught the kit well, I am surprised he lasts 10 minutes. Usually with virgins, it is between 2 to 5 minutes."** She commented as she popped a kernel in her mouth.

Hinata went on the bed and spreaded her legs, "Naruto-kun….I am ready now."

The Jinchuuriki climbed on the bed and said, "Hina-chan, are you sure you want this? One word is all it takes to stop this."

Hinata sighed, "Naruto-kun…."

Naruto answered hesitantly, "Yes?"

Hinata kissed him and looked deep in his eyes, "Shut up and fuck me."

Naruto gave her a feral grin, "How do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you, make love to you or bang you?"

Hinata murmured, "Make love to me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stuck his dick inside of her and went slowly until he thrusted all the way in. Hinata screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto kissed her on the mouth to take her mind of the pain and rubbed her back. Then he lifted up, "Are you alright now, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I am….you can start moving now."

Naruto slowly nodded and he began to move slowly at first and then picked up the pace a bit. Hinata placed her hands around his neck as they locked their eyes, sharing the moment as it lasted. Waves of pleasure rippled through Hinata's body as she panted out, "Oh, Naruto-kun….yes, yes, please make sweet love to me….fill me up with your cum."

Naruto said, "Are you sure?"

Hinata said, "It's okay….I am on the pill and I did the birth control jutsu to make sure it never happens."

Naruto said, "In that case…" He moved faster and Hinata's pussy clamped down on his instrument as he moved inside her deeper and deeper.

Hinata screamed, "OH,NARUTO-KUN!!!! YES, THAT IS IT!! YES!!! OH YESS!!!!! OH, I'M ABOUT TO CUM…..YESSS!!! AHHHHHHHH!!"

Naruto roared, "Hinata-chan, I am cumming too."

Hinata said, "Please….cum with me, Naruto-kun." And Naruto did just that, the two came together and then fell next to each other. Hinata panted, "That felt so good."

Naruto said, "Hell yeah it did…."

Hinata said, "You know we are not finished yet."

Naruto said, "You want more? Fine by me, time for round two." Soon the two were at it again and the Sound Trio were curious to see that two hours later, Naruto came out with a huge grin on his face and Hinata was glowing and practically limping.

Zaku deadpanned, "You just got some, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded and Kin blushed as Zaku said, "Damn and he got a cute girl too."

_**Lemon Ends**_

Later that day, Naruto took the time to see Tenten at the shop. He stopped by the Yamanaka florist shop and got daffodils for Tenten. They were free of charge since Ino was running the store at the time and she felt that she had to repay him for her debt of him training her a bit, recommending her to her trainer and comforting her from her berating from her old crush, now dubbed Uchiha-teme.

Inoichi, Ino's father personally thanked him for helping his daughter see the light and told him that he would get a discount on any flower he chose to get. He strode to the shop and knocked on the door, "Excuse me."

Jin said, "Oh, hey, Naruto. Those for Tenten?"

Naruto nodded, "I wanted to give her some flowers, I know that she can't be on her feet for a while in case of rupturing her kidney again."

Jin said, "Her room is upstairs to the left."

Naruto nodded and walked upstairs and went to the end of the hall, he knocked on the door. Tenten's voice said, "Just a minute." Naruto heard rustling in her room and then Tenten opened the door, "Yes?"

Naruto said, "Hey, Tenten, how are you?"

Tenten stuttered, "N-Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuuriki said, "Hey, may I come in?"

The weapons mistress nodded dumbly and the boy stepped inside the room. He looked to see that her room was littered with weapons, a poster with Tsunade Senju and her training regiment. There was all a cabinet for her if she wanted to go out on the town for a while, but it looks like it had not been used for a while since that day on Naruto and Hinata's first date.

Tenten took the daffodils and placed them in a vase, "So what do I owe the honor of you visiting me?"

Naruto said, "I wanted to see how my friend was doing despite the fact that the doctors told her that she has to be bedridden for a few days in the risk of rupturing her kidney."

Tenten said, "I hated it, Uncle Jin won't let me do anything."

Naruto said, "He is just worried about your health. I mean, I am too."

Tenten blushed, "Y-You are."

Naruto said, "Yeah, you are my friend. I am not going to let you strain yourself if there is a risk that you are going to potentially die."

Tenten said, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuuriki asked, "So have you visited your team?"

Tenten said, "Yeah, I have…Lee is okay and he should be up and running in a few days…as always."

Naruto laughed, "That is Lee for you."

Tenten continued, "And Neji....he is different now that Hinata kick his ass. He changes and he seems more mellowed out. He scowled less and tries to smile more often too."

Naruto smirked, "That is my girl for you."

Tenten said, "Yes, Hinata seems very strong now and she is fighting an opponent that I couldn't beat."

Naruto said, "Hey, don't get down….you did your best and that is all that matters. Hokage-jii did say that you could become a chunin even if you lose."

Tenten said, "But I wanted to win so badly."

Naruto said, "Winning is not everything…hell, I had to fight for my life or else I would have died. You did your best and lost, but now you know that you have to do better if you want to win against your opponent. Besides I think you need to be more versatile too."

Tenten said, "Eh?"

Naruto said, "You know weapons very well, but I think you need to learn some ninjutsu or genjutsu just in case."

Tenten said, "But I don't need…."

Naruto said, "Tenten, everyone needs to be well rounded, but I am not saying that you can't have a forte in weaponry. I am being logical because what if Natsumi had been a ninjutsu user?"

Tenten said sadly, "I would have got my ass kicked."

Naruto said, "Correct, which is why you need to train in ninjutsu…..besides I am sure that Tsunade knows ninjutsu. After all, she is one of the Sannin."

Tenten said, "Okay, okay, I got the picture."

Naruto smiled, "That is a good Tenten."

Tenten playfully shoved Naruto and giggled, "Stop that."

Naruto smiled, "You know, you are cute when you smile."

Tenten blushed at the compliment and Naruto got up, "Well, I got to go back home, Hinata is expecting me."

Tenten said, "Oh…okay, goodbye, Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuuriki said, "I will see you tomorrow, Ten-chan."

He walked out of the room and Tenten clutched her heart as she thought, _"What is this feeling I have? Why do I feel so empty when Naruto leaves? Do I have feelings for Naruto-kun?"_

**Gates-** A white-haired man appeared at the gates and said, "Ah, good to be home,now to check out Konoha's babes. TO THE HOT SPRINGS!!! Ladies and gentleman, the gallant Jiraiya has returned!!!"


	16. Preparations

Naruto walked toward his home and thought to himself, _"I should stop by the hot springs...it has been a long time that I have relaxed with all of this drama with Orochimaru and Sasuke along with the council." _The Jinchuuriki moved inside the hot springs and met with one of the women that was working there.

With a blush, the legal teen blushed at Naruto's cute features as he paid to get his towel and ushered him to the changing room. When he came out, Naruto had a smirk on his face as the woman blushed and nearly fainted at Naruto's muscular chest.

"_Heh, it looks like I am famous with the female population." _the boy thought.

Yumi said, **"It is due to our training that me and Eric gave you."**

Naruto said, _"You are right although it was hell you two put me through."_

The teenager sat in the hot water and slipped through slowly, a small sigh escaping his lips as the water sloshed around his skin. **"While we are at it, we might as well think of strategies against your potential opponents."** Yumi suggested.

The jailor nodded mentally, _"Right, my first opponent is Sasuke....it will be easy to beat him despite the fact he has his Sharingan sealed. Once unsealed during the exams, it will be a bit difficult to defeat him....so to screw him over, I have to taunt him about his family, more so his brother....that way, he will become sloppy. Now against Shino, his bugs will be a problem if they get to me....so I will have to end it quickly....by using Katon jutsu or controlling your chakra to poison his bugs. He will not have time to have his bugs adapt in the midst of battle. Against Natsumi, she is mainly a kenjutsu user and I don't know anything about her...so I will have to wing it against her. Temari....her Fuuton jutsu are extremely dangerous, so I will have to take the fan or use Katon jutsu against her. Kankuro....destroy the puppet filled with hidden mechanisms, which are probably laced with poison. Gaara....he controls sand and has the Ichibi, so I need a seal to suppress the chakra or defeat him using Suiton and/or Raiton jutsus. Now...huh?" _His thoughts stopped for the moment to hear someone giggling perversely. Naruto took a kunai that he had hidden in the water and used the reflection to see a white haired man that looked to be about 50 and was peeking on the women's side.

"Tch....I hate perverts." Naruto said softly as he looked at the man. The Jinchuuriki noticed that he was wearing a kabuki-like suit with red geta with metal tips. On his back was a large scroll and his stance was relaxed, but tense for a sneak attack.

"Oi, Ero-oji-san." Naruto called out.

The man looked at him and said, "Shut up, you are interrupting my research..."

The Jinchuuriki said, "Then go to the red light district...it is about 12 blocks from here."

The old pervert replied, "I don't like used products, fresh products are better...now leave me alone." The man turned around and Naruto sighed as he shook his head. He gave the old man a swift kick to the rear, sending the pervert over the wall on the women's side and his notebook fell into Naruto's hands.

He looked at it to glimpse the title of Icha Icha and thought, "Great, the man is the one who writes that stupid series that Kakashi-sensei loves so much." He tossed the notebook in the water, making it useless and listened as the man was beaten to a pulp on the women's side.

Satisfied, he walked out of the onsen to get his clothes and then he was ready to go back to his home and his girlfriend until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, Naruto grabbed his hand and threw the assailant over his shoulder to reveal that it was the same old man, only he was wet along with a whole bunch of bruises on his face.

"You....you ruined my research, gaki." The old man said, "Do you know who I am?"

Naruto said, "Am I supposed to care? You are a pervert....and what is worse is that you have to resort to peeking because you can't get some."

The old man proclaimed, "I am not a pervert.....I am a SUPER pervert."

Naruto had a sweatdrop appear behind his head, "You were not supposed to admit that."

The mysterious pervert said, "But I am also the gallant Jiraiya, the wise Toad Sage, savior to women and children. All of my enemies tremble before my name."

Naruto said, "So you are Jiraiya of the Sannin....heh, good, I could use you.."

Jiraiya said, "No, no favors for you....you interrupted my research, gaki."

The Toad Sage was about to walk away until Naruto voices, "I guess you don't want to know about your old teammate, Orochimaru?" Instantly, Jiraiya stopped and grew serious in a heartbeat, "What of Orochimaru?"

Naruto said, "First, you owe me considering that you are my father's sensei...."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "You....know?"

Naruto nodded, "I figured it out, plus the Kyuubi confirmed it. Now all I understand that you had to do your job, but it could have been nice if you would have just visit me once in a while. I was alone for six years, being abused and neglected because of people's ignorance."

At this point, Jiraiya of the legendary Three Sannin bowed his head in shame. Funny, when he looked back on it, it reminded him of his previous student fussing at him over his lost love life.

"So, in return, you will train me in everything that you and my father knew...I will have to surpass him sometime. While we are doing this, there will be no peeking whatsoever." Naruto continued. Jiraiya said, "No research?"

Naruto gave him a imposing stare, "Unless you want me to warn every single woman in this village that Jiraiya the perverted Sannin is in town, I suggest that you will not peek at any woman for the time being. Plus I don't think you will take me seriously while you are peeking and it is your punishment for not being there for 13 years. I have a feeling that the invasion your old friend is cooking up will be hard and long."

Jiraiya said, " You are right, I should have been there for you....but you look so much like your father. I couldn't bear to stay too long with you. It should have been me to do the sealing instead of him. It is your birthright to learn your father's techniques, now tell me about Orochimaru."

Naruto said, "Orochimaru seems to be after Sasuke Uchiha or rather his eyes. What I don't understand is why he didn't take them when we confronted him at the time."

Jiraiya said, "You fought against him? Are you nuts?"

Naruto said, "We were safe anyway....he couldn't use his full strength against us in risk of alerting the ANBU patrolling the edge of the forest and the tower, plus he is like Sasuke, arrogant and always underestimating people. I was able to take the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and cut off one of his arms....so he can't use jutsu unless he gets back the Kusanagi to purge the poison from the cut."

Jiraiya said, "I am impressed that you were able to do that despite the fact that he was holding back." Naruto said, "Anyway, he gave Sasuke a curse mark just like his apprentice Anko Mitarashi. The seal is inactive due to my sensei Kakashi Hatake."

Jiraiya said, "So Orochimaru perfected that kinjutsu..."

Naruto said, "What kinjutsu?"

The Gama Sennin replied, "Before Orochimaru fled, he was trying to perfect a jutsu that basically can overtake a person's soul and therefore he could control the body and use the techniques that are locked within it along with his own."

Naruto said, "So he planted the curse seal to make Sasuke stronger and crave for more power to place his hooks into him. Knowing the avenger side of Sasuke, he will try to go to Orochimaru and have him train him in all of his techniques as well as others. Then he will overtake Sasuke's body along with the jutsu that he has learned. If that happens...."

Jiraiya voiced, "Orochimaru will be unstoppable...we need to stop him from destroying this village first. I think that is his first priority along with trying to kill Sarutobi-sensei."

Naruto said, "Right..."

Jiraiya said, "So before I train you, what do you know, Naruto?"

The Jinchuuriki said, "I consider my taijutsu to be high chunin, my ninjutsu is low Jonin and my genjutsu is almost non-existent, but I can recognize and dispel genjutsu. My kenjutsu is low Jonin as well."

Jiraiya said, "So you are basically at high chunin level if you can fend off Orochimaru. Do you know your affinities?" Naruto shook his head to the side and Jiraiya pulled out a chakra paper, "Here is a paper from a tree that specifically nurtured with chakra...if you send your chakra through it, you can find out what your affinities are. If it is fire, it will burn...if water, it will get wet.....if earth, it will crumble to dust...if lightning, it will crumple and if it is wind, it will split."

Naruto took the paper and sent his chakra into the paper, he watched as the paper split in half and then both sides crumpled."

Jiraiya said, "So your affinities are wind and lightning....both I am limited to, but I believe that Asuma has a wind affinity and once this exam is over, you can ask Kakashi to help with your lightning affinity. But in the meantime, I will train you....in summoning and this."

Jiraiya put out his palm and a light blue spiraling ball appeared in his hand. "The Rasengan....the jutsu that your father created along with the Hiraishin and your birthright."

Naruto said, "Fine, ero-sensei...."

Jiraiya roared, "Don't call me that!!"

Naruto said, "Naze? It suits you...you are old, you are my sensei and were my father's and you are a self-proclaimed super pervert. Plus you owe me." Jiraiya began to grumble and complain about brats and no respect, then he said, "Come on, time to start with summoning."

Naruto followed Jiraiya, who led him to a training area and the Gama Sennin instructed, "First off, you need to sign the contract before I teach you the hand signs. Last time I did it, I did a reverse summoning and dropped into the summon world instead." Jiraiya did the hand signs and shouted, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"**

There was a plume of smoke and Jiraiya appeared on top of a large toad. The summoned animal opened its mouth to give Naruto the scroll and Naruto opened it. He found Jiraiya's name and next to it was his father's. Naruto took off one of his gloves and bit his thumb to sign his name and imprint his fingertips onto the contract.

His name glowed for a moment and Jiraiya said, "Okay, now you should be able to do it....I will show you the hand seals and then you can take over from there."

Naruto performed the hand seals and slammed his right palm into the ground, shouting, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"** A small plume of smoke appeared to reveal a small yellow-green toad wearing a orange vest, "My name is Gamakin, nice to meet ya!"

Naruto smiled, "Name's Naruto, nice to meet you, Gamakin."

Gamakin replied, "So you are our new summoner besides Jiraiya-sama, eh? You look pretty strong, I think that Gamabunta-sama will like you."

Naruto said, "I hope so."

Gamakin said, "Well, I will spread the news."

Naruto said, "Thanks, Gamakin."

Gamakin disappeared back to his world and Jiraiya voiced, "I am surprised....I was expecting you to have summoned a tadpole with your large chakra capacity."

The Jinchuuriki replied, "I have to learn chakra control to an extreme extent. That is why I failed the graduation exam for the Bunshin no Jutsu. I was putting in too much chakra."

Jiraiya said, "Well, now let's see if you can summon the boss."

Naruto nodded and summoned a large amount of chakra, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!" This time, a large plume of smoke appeared and Naruto found himself on top of a dark brown toad with a scar that traveled over one of its eyes. He was wearing a yakuta-like jacket with a large wakizashi and a pipe in his mouth.

The toad looked up at his nose and said, "Who the fuck are you and where is Jiraiya?"

Naruto replied, "I am Naruto Uzumaki at your service, Gamabunta. As for Jiraiya, he is below two feet away from your left foot. You were summoned to be notified that you have a new summoner other than Ero-Sensei, which happens to be me."

Gamabunta laughed a bit, "You? A new summoner? Boy, you barely have enough chakra in that little body of yours to even summon me."

Naruto said nothing, but summoned his chakra to have it swirl around him, "Need I mention that I am also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and capable of using its chakra?"

Gamabunta said, "So you are that gaki? I remember you when you were just a little baby."

Naruto smirked, "That is right, you were the one who helped the Yondaime fight against the Kyuubi on that day."

The toad said, "Ok, gaki, I acknowledge you as my subordinate...we should have a drink some time to seal the deal."

Naruto said, "Arigotou gozaimasu!"

Gamabunta returned back to his realm and Naruto leapt down to the ground. Jiraiya said, "Congrats, you are now a summoner..."

Naruto panted a bit, "Good...that last one took a lot out of me."

Jiraiya said, "You should have used the Kyuubi chakra instead."

Naruto replied, "Perhaps....but I prefer to relay on my own strength. The Kyuubi's chakra is a trump card."

Jiraiya said, "We will continue your training tomorrow...meet me at the hot springs by 4."

The boy nodded and moved toward his home as Jiraiya moved to the Hokage Tower. "_He reminds me so much of you, Minato."_ Jiraiya thought with a small smile on his face.

**Tenten-** The Weapon Mistress was finally able to walk on her own two feet and performed light training at her usual team training ground when her other teammate had showed up. "Hello, Tenten." Neji said and Tenten replied, "Hello, Neji. May I ask what do you want?"

Neji bowed his head slightly, "I deserved that....I wanted to apologize for the way I have acted towards you, Lee and Gai-sensei." She lightly threw a kunai at a dummy's head and Neji winced at the impact. "I also want to apologize for using you while I was spying on Hinata and Naruto's date. I should have never insulted you or her on that day." he continued despite the fact that Tenten threw kunai at the vital spots.

As Tenten turned around and was shocked to see Neji kneeling on the ground with his head low to the ground. "I humbly ask for your forgiveness and hope that in the future, we could be friends, instead of colleagues." Tenten looked at Neji and the Hyuga branch member raised his eyes a bit.

She threw a kunai behind her and the kunai sank at the crotch target, making Neji sweat a bit. "Neji, you hurt my feelings that day and right now, I am not even sure that I want to forgive you...." Neji kept his head down and then Tenten continued, "But....you look pitiful like that on the ground, so...I will forgive you, Neji Hyuga....but you are going to have to do a lot of kissing up to become on friendly terms once again."

Neji said, "I will do my best to regain your trust, Tenten."

**Sasuke- **The Uchiha panted in exertion as he stared at the rock in his path. The massive rock had three holes that seemed to be crudely drilled into the rock. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "So it seems that you can use the Chidori only two times..."

He thought, _"Damn that council, despite the fact that it helps that he doesn't have his Sharingan active thanks to Naruto, but they managed to make me teach the Uchiha my original jutsu...the Raikiri." _Too bad the arrogant little bastard didn't know that Kakashi was teaching him the weaker version.

"But I can do more....I need more power."

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Sasuke, look at yourself....you are panting in exertion. Three shots are your limit, two for when you have the Sharingan on. If you even try to force the jutsu, you will die.....that is enough for today."

Sasuke growled, but he did as he was told. As the Uchiha went back to his home to rest, he gripped his fist as he thought venomously, _"Naruto....you were the one who stopped me for claiming Sakura, gaining power and you have more power as well as a bloodline. I will show you the true power of the Uchiha clan and humiliate you for your insolence." _

**Shino- **The Aburame was currently meditating on his own opponent....the mysterious Fu of Takigakure. He knew that she was like him in a way, but her chakra was very odd...it felt sinister to him and his colony....it reminded him of Naruto's own chakra.

When the Uzumaki was agitated or pissed off, he had a tendency to leak out a sinister chakra, which was much different than his aura from his bloodline.

Luckily it was a good thing that he found that bug that he placed on Fu....it was dead, but it gave him the ability for his colony to adapt to the strange chakra....but it also brought up the question on the enigma that is Naruto Uzumaki. The ability to get those answers was through either Naruto himself or Fu...

Fu and Natsumi- The two girls were in front of their superiors back in their own village. "You two remember your objectives?" The council leader said.

Natsumi said, "Did the Takikage approve of this matter first off?"

The leader lied through his teeth, "The Takikage, with much effort, was persuaded to go along with this plan, Natsumi-san."

Fu said bitterly, "So we are to help Orochimaru with his invasion against Konoha, also have ourselves be impregnated with Uchiha Sasuke's seed."

The leader said, "That is correct, but to add to that.....the council wishes that one of you take the seed of Uzumaki Naruto also....from your reports of his bloodline, we could make super soldiers with his Daywalker bloodline."

Natsumi questioned, "But sir....isn't Konoha one of our allies?"

The man said, "Yes, they are....but Takigakure has been a minor village due to Konoha. If Orochimaru with the aid of his secret ally Suna is able to damage Konoha, they will be forced to recover....and with your help of taking the Sharingan and Daywalker bloodlines, Taki will replace Konoha as one of the Five Great Countries. Now prepare yourselves for your matches....you both have hard opponents to beat."

The hooded council member left the training ground and both kunoichi looked at each other. Fu said, "He was lying, either the Takikage would have told us himself about this mission, never a council member. Something is up."

Natsumi said, "There is no way I am doing this mission.....I have a feeling why they would ask us to do this mission....since you are the Jinchuuriki of the Seven-Winged Beetle and I am shunned for my bloodline....the Reiki."

Fu said, "So what should we do? If we tell Konoha anything, we will be treated unfairly....you will be used as breeding stock and I will be a weapon and if we returned without our mission completely, we will be executed."

Natsumi said, "I think we need to seek the help of Naruto Uzumaki....he will help us."

Fu said, "Him? Why?"

Natsumi said, "So you really were not paying attention to your Bijuu at all? Naruto is also a Jinchuuriki for the strongest Bijuu, the Nine-Tailed Fox. He will vouch for the both of us if we pledge allegiance to him at least, I don't trust the council."

Fu said, "Of course, all power corrupts the weak-minded."

Natsumi smirked, "I am surprised it has not corrupted you."

The Jinchuuriki shouted in indignation, "Hey, I am not weak-minded!!!"

The swordswoman smirked, "Never said you were."

**Hinata-**The Hyuga was training with Yugao Uzuki, an associate of Naruto's sensei, Kakashi Hatake. The ANBU was on leave due to an event that destroyed her fiance, Gekko Hayate. By training Hinata Hyuga, who has disregarded the traditional rules of the Hyuga clan, it kept her mind off of her dead fiance.

To Hinata, she was being taught the kenjutsu style that both Yugao and Hayate uses.....the Tsuki style. Against Natsumi, Hinata knew that if Natsumi used that mysterious palm technique or that long sword, then she was seriously fucked.

She knew that she couldn't ask Naruto to help train her for the Chunin Exams since he was a potential opponent, so she decided to ask the next best thing, which was Kakashi, who recommended her to Yugao Uzuki.

"Again, Hinata-san....you are still a bit slow." Yugao instructed.

Hinata got up as she said, "Hai, sensei."

_**Hakureisaiga- End of chapter.....next time, we will get to the battles and hopefully the invasion in the same chapter.**_

'Might controls everything and without strength, you can't protect anything....let alone yourself.'- Vergil Sparda, Devil May Cry 3


	17. Ready To Rumble

_**Hakureisaiga-Sorry, I am late with the update…..stupid summer classes. Anyway, here goes the next chapter of The Sharpened Blade.**_

_**Naruto-Also Hakurei-san would like to thank all of you for waiting patiently for the next chapter and your questions are being PM as we speak.**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Now read…..minions, read!**_

_**Naruto-Hakurei, what have I told you about laughing manically and calling your reader minions**_

_**Hakureisaiga-Ummmm, do it with style**_

_**Naruto-Exactly**_

_**Both began to laugh manically….in style**_

**Chapter 17-Ready to Rumble**

"Welcome to the Chunin Exam Finals! The contestants are as follows….Natsumi of Takigakure, Fu of Takigakure, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Shino Aburame, Sabaku no Kankuro, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Mubi of Amegakure, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Please enjoy the matches that are ordered in your pamphlets." The Hokage said through a microphone. Below in the arena, everyone stood in front of the crowd. The proctor, Genma Shiranui said, "Alright, here are the matchups in case you guys have forgotten. The 1st match will be Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the 2nd match will be Natsumi and Hinata Hyuga, the 3rd match will be Sabaku no Kankuro and Mubi of Ame, the 4th match will be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the 5th match will be Shino Aburame vs. Fu, the 6th match will be Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari, the 7th match will be Gaara and the winner of the 6th match."

Everyone nodded and Genma said, "Alright, now will everyone except Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka please proceed to the balcony?" Sasuke glared at Naruto's back as the Uzumaki walked with his girlfriend, _"I will make you suffer, Uzumaki._" Naruto felt Sasuke's hatred and killing intent slowly rising and smirked as he thought, _"Good, he is still pissed at me…..this match will be too easy." _

"**Just be careful, his cursed mark may activate because of it." **Yumi warned.

"_Right….eh? What is this?"_ Naruto thought as he looked over to see Fu and Natsumi motioning him to them. Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand and said, "I will be right back, Hinata-chan."

The girl looked over to them and said, "Alright…"

Naruto walked over to them and Natsumi greeted, "Hello, Naruto-san…"

"Hey, Natsumi, Fu. Best of luck in your matches. Shino and Hinata-chan will be tough opponents for each of you to beat."

Natsumi replied, "I believe so….but there is something of importance that I need to tell you."

Naruto's face grew serious, "What is it?"

Fu answered in a whispered tone, "Takigakure has found out that Suna and Oto has made an alliance in order to invade Konoha during the semifinals. We are supposed to join them."

Natsumi said, "Not only that, we are supposed to…..were assigned to impregnate ourselves with your seed along with Sasuke Uchiha's."

Naruto asked, "I see….so Orochimaru is actually going to try and kill Hokage-jii-san. But why tell me this?"

Natsumi said, "Because we would like to become ninjas for Konoha. There is nothing for us there anymore and we have a feeling that the council is lying because the Takikage doesn't like conflict. He learned from Kumo's mistake to steal the Byakugan from your village and its result. Fu is shunned for her burden and I am a great-granddaughter of a traitorous missing ninja."

"Alright, I will see what I can do."

"Really? You would trust us so easily?"

"If I thought that you were lying, I would have noticed it by your body language, Natsumi-san….plus you wouldn't have bothered to tell me about your side mission. Now let's enjoy the matches and try not to use up a lot of energy….got it?"

The two girls nodded and turned to the arena while Naruto walked back over to Hinata and told her about the situation. "Naruto-kun, are you sure that you can trust them? It could be a trap." She asked.

"I am sure…Fu is a Jinchuuriki like me, hated and shunned for something that was out of her hands and Natsumi is hated because of her background associated to a traitor."

In the arena, Sakura was wearing tight leather pants and a crimson shirt with the Haruno symbol on her back that shows her midriff. Her headband usually found tied in her hair was now on her forehead. Ino was wearing purple shorts with the ends of her fishnet bodysuit showing and a sleeveless matching top.

"The first match between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka…..begin!"

Ino said with a smirk, "Are you ready, Sakura?"

Sakura tied her headband tightly, "Always….let's show them what we are made of and give them a show!"

Ino took her headband from her waist and tied it on her forehead. Then the both of them got into stances and charged at each other. Sakura gave a left hook to Ino, but the blond dodged by ducking low and gave her friend an uppercut.

Sakura flew into the air only for Ino to grab her by her ankles to slam her into the ground, but Sakura recovered quickly and waited a few seconds. When she was close to slamming the ground, she put her palms in front of her and twisted, making Ino lose her grip on one of her legs, giving the Haruno the opportunity to slam her foot into Ino's abdomen.

The Yamanaka stumbled backwards while Sakura flipped back on her feet. The Haruno took out a kunai and launched it while she did hand signs, **"Kage ****Kunai**** no Jutsu!"** Ino's blue eyes widened as the kunai multiplied into twenty kunai.

Ino moved gracefully through the barrage as she kept an eye on Sakura, "While I am distracted with the kunai, she will use clones to confuse me while she herself will come in."

True to her words, Sakura came up to attack Ino from the side, but Ino proved her theory….it was a Bunshin. Then Ino shouted, "I got you, Sakura!" She threw a punch at Sakura coming on the other side, only to reveal that it was another clone. "What?" Ino said in shock.

"Over here…"

Ino turned around to see Sakura give her face a rabbit punch and fell to the ground. Sakura leapt into the ground to send an axe kick to Ino's fallen form, but the Yamanaka rolled to the side and dealt a kick to Sakura's head by using her hand to pivot her like a spinning top.

Sakura's head snapped cruelly to the side. _"Jeez, they are really duking it out….Anko-chan did a nice job with those two, I wonder what different things she taught to the both of them."_ Naruto thought as he watched the two kunoichi give each other bruises.

"Now they are strong…perfect. Now I can claim them as my brides to rebuild my fallen clan." Sasuke thought.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Sakura shouted. She reared her head back and spat out a huge fireball, spearing toward Ino. **"Doton: Doryuheki!"** Ino shouted. She knelt to the ground to make a sold earth wall raise up to protect her from the flaming ball of death.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Sakura shouted again, but it ended in the same result. The wall crumbled before Ino to reveal Sakura coming in with a roundhouse kick. Ino ducked and swept her leg to trip Sakura.

The bubble-gum haired girl fell to the ground and threw a kunai at Ino, causing her to bend Matrix-style to avoid it and allowing Sakura to move away. Ino ran after here only to see Sakura run up the wall to push off backwards.

She also noticed that Sakura had shuriken in between her fingers to throw as well. Sakura spun in mid-air to add momentum and released the stars. Ino could barely see them due to the added speed and some of them only scratched her clothes, but one was able to embed itself into her calf.

Ino knelt down and yanked the shuriken out as she thought, _"I don't have enough chakra to use any Doton jutsu….but I have enough to use the Shintenshin. If I can get her before she lands….I can win the match. Though you have grown into a beautiful flower, Sakura….this match is over."_

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**

Just as Sakura landed on the ground, the jutsu was able to hit Sakura. "It is over…Ino has complete control over Sakura's body. No one can break that jutsu."

Naruto chuckled, "Don't be so sure, Shikamaru….there is a first time for everything. Though Ino is strong, Sakura has one of the strongest minds here besides yours."

As soon as Naruto's words flew out of his mouth, Sakura's body began to shiver and struggle just before she was going to withdrew from the match.

"_What the hell?"_ Ino thought, _"She has two minds? That is impossible!" _

Inner Sakura shouted, **"BEGONE!"**

Ino moved her hands in the release seal, **"Kai!"**

Ino's mind returned to her limp body and she opened her eyes while panting, "Sakura, you have two different minds inside you."

"You met my inner self, an exact opposite of me. Don't you know, a girl has to have a hard center or she is not going to make it in this world."

Sakura got up, _"Damn it, it took a lot of chakra to push Ino out of my mind, not to mention doing two Goukakyuus. I can barely stand….I only got one shot."_

Ino said, "Looks like we both are on our last legs…..what do you think, one last attack?"

Sakura looked at her rival and smiled, "One last attack…"

They both readied themselves and then ran at each other to meet each other in the middle of the arena, the two molded kunoichis exchanged powerful kicks and punches to one another. Everyone watched in awe as the two girls gave it their all.

"_Time to end this…I will win!"_ Both of them thought in determination as they slammed their fist into each other's chest. The kunoichis flew backwards into the walls and then fell face forward. Genma waited for a moment and said, "Since neither contestant is standing, neither of them advances….this match is a draw."

The crowd clapped in respect as the medics rushed down to the scene to transfer Sakura and Ino to the makeshift hospital. "The second match…..will Hinata Hyuga and Natsumi please come down?" Genma asked.

Natsumi and Hinata nodded as they walked down the stairs to the arena. "The second match….Natsumi versus Hinata Hyu…" Genma started to say until he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, proctor-san, my name is not Hyuga anymore….it's Uzumaki."

"Very well, Natsumi of Takigakure versus Hinata Uzumaki…begin!"

"_Uzumaki? She is married to Naruto?"_ Kurenai thought, _"How and when?"_

Natsumi took out her sword and hefted it in front of her, then Natsumi asked, "Does she have a name?"

"Yes, her name is Hakuren…named after my mother."

"Interesting…."

Then Natsumi suddenly appeared on the left side of Hinata, but Hinata was able to follow her movement and block the strike. "I see you." Hinata said with a smirk. "So it appears…..then let's take it up a notch. The question is can you keep up? Your move." Hinata pushed Natsumi's sword away and attacked at her head, but Natsumi backflipped to avoid the horizontal strike and retaliated with an overhead strike.

Hinata rolled to the side and moved into a familiar stance, **"Konoha no Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai!"** Three clones of Hinata appeared and began to move at different angles to attack Natsumi.

"_So Yugao taught Hinata her sword style too…..Hinata is really changing the outlook of the Hyuga, but I don't understand how she is married to Naruto so soon. She can't attain her dream after that statement."_ Kurenai thought.

Asuma voiced, "Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions so soon, Kurenai. Hinata is not the type of person to jump into something headlong without knowing anything. If she admired Naruto, she would not do that."

Kurenai replied, "You don't know her."

"You're right, I don't, but neither do you anymore and you know that she changed after she was captured on that mission along with you. If you don't trust Naruto, then trust Hinata and her judgment." Asuma said.

"Fine…but I will talk to the both of them when her match is done."

Fu commented, "Your girlfriend sure is fast…..I never seen anyone that can keep up with her besides that bun-haired girl and me."

Naruto replied, "Yes, she sure is amazing and I am lucky to have her as my future wife."

"Future wife?"

"Yeah, lucky for me, she loves me for who I am, regardless of my tenant."

Fu looked down at the ground, "I wished that could happen to me."

"And it will…..waiting is not easy, but it will be worth in the end."

A big explosion occurred in the arena, making the two human sacrifices snap their necks back to the fight.

"**Burst Pulse!"** Natsumi shouted.

Hinata shouted, **"Kaiten!"**

The red crescent beam clashed against the dome of blue chakra, resulting in another explosion. Natsumi tried to peer through the smoke to find Hinata, but to no avail. Then a shadow appeared over her and Natsumi looked up just in time to see Hinata coming down with her sword poised to kill.

The Taki ninja rolled to the side as Hinata stabbed the earth and Natsumi was about to attack until Hinata whispered, "Rippling Water Moon…" The earth shook, causing Natsumi to be caught off balance.

Hinata took out her katana from the earth and struck Natsumi downwards diagonally. Natsumi gasped in pain and made a desperate slash, which was able to catch Hinata in her abdomen. Hinata hissed in pain and instinctively grabbed the wound, she jumped back to get some distance.

"_Damn, I still haven't perfected Rippling Water Moon and it still takes a lot of chakra to do. She has a way to counter Mikazuki no Mai, that's for sure. Plus there is the invasion to deal with…"_

Natsumi clutched at her wound, "Hinata, we need to finish this now…one final bout."

Hinata nodded and moved into a duel stance as well as Natsumi, then they both charged at each other. Natsumi tried to strike at Hinata's weak spot, but Hinata flipped over the strikes. While she was in the air, the opponent tried to slash at her, but Hinata deflected it.

The former Hyuga tried a thrust, but Natsumi sidestepped and struck at her back, but Hinata moved her katana behind her back, allowing Natsumi's sword to clang against it.

Quickly turning around, Hinata used her momentum to spin like a top. Natsumi skidded back as the strikes hit her sword again and again.

"**Dragon's Roar!"**

"**Banishing Eclipse!" **

Their swords met in a blinding clash and smoke billowed out while the aftereffects of their techniques hit against the walls. The two swordswomen were on opposite sides of each other. "You did good, Hinata. Your teacher taught you well."

"Thanks, you did well too, did you teach yourself?"

"No, my father did before he died."Natsumi commented.

Then the two turned and fell to the ground, unconscious. Again, the crowd cheered as Genma said, "This match is a draw too. Now will Sabaku no Kankuro and Mubi please come down?"

Kankuro thought, _"This match is so trivial…and I can't reveal the secrets of Karasu before the invasion."_

The puppeteer shouted, "I forfeit!"

"Tch, fine! Winner by forfeit: Mubi of Ame. Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please come down?" Naruto and Sasuke both leapt off the balcony into the arena and walked toward the proctor.

"The fourth match….Sasuke Uchiha versus…Naruto Namikaze." Everyone in the crowd grew deathly quiet and the Hokage said, "Now before anyone dares to protest, Naruto Uzumaki is truly Naruto Namikaze. Not only he looks like my successor, I also have a copy of his birth certificate and blood comparison tests matching him to his father by 95%. He will be granted two seats on the shinobi council as well as his heritage from the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan."

Genma looked at the crowd, who were showing signs of terror and shock because of their actions against their savior's only son. Naruto inwardly was laughing his ass off due to some of the Kage Bunshins he set up in the crowd, looking at their priceless faces.

Then the proctor shouted, "Begin!"

"So….Namikaze, you think that since you are the late Hokage's son will let you win against me." Sasuke said arrogantly, "Ha! You are a fool as well as your father."

Naruto smirked, "So says the Uchiha, whose family was murdered by one of their own, who is also the only Uchiha I respected beside your mother."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto continued, "Oh and by the way, if the Uchiha clan was so elite, then how come your father was killed by Itachi or didn't become the Hokage, huh?"

Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life and Naruto was unfazed by the killing intent that Sasuke was producing at an alarming rate, "And your mother…..remind me to kick Itachi's ass when I see him. Your mother was one of the nicest people I have ever met, not to mention she was pretty hot."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he launched himself at Naruto, who in turn, quickly took off his cloak and threw it in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke took the cloak in front of his vision and threw it away only to find Naruto was not there anymore.

"Oh, and there was Shisui-san too, he was a great man…..taught me the Shunshin no Jutsu a few weeks before he drowned. You, on the other hand, are a washout."

Sasuke threw shuriken at Naruto, who lazily took out a spike and blocked them. "Ever since that day, the council has been wiping your ass, giving you everything…..extra training, discounts on food and clothing, etc. All because of that cheating eye of yours…..if you were any other man, you would be treated like everyone else that you have put down."

"You are just jealous of me!"

"Of you? Of an eye that can easily be countered by not looking into them. Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Naruto threw the spike at the Uchiha, who dodged it only to meet Naruto's fist. Then the Namikaze grabbed his collar to pull him back for a vicious right cross.

Sasuke's head began to roll in pain, but soon his ribcage was hurting as Naruto sent a knee to his abdomen, making the Uchiha roll across the arena.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted. The classic fireball came at Naruto, who moved out of the way only to see Sasuke launch himself in the air, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** Several fireballs flew at Naruto, who took out his sword and slashed at the fireballs and shuriken hidden inside of them.

"Pathetic!" Naruto spat out. Then Sasuke tried to sneak up on him from behind, but Naruto slashed at his head. Luckily the Uchiha ducked with a smirk…he lost that smirk as soon as Naruto's foot connected with Sasuke's face.

"Are you finished yet?"

"How? How does a loser like you get so much stronger than me?"

"How? Easy…..I have people to protect. Generally when the most precious thing that you have is threatened, you would do anything to protect it….that precious thing is my friends. In essence, my friends are my power. You, Uchiha, don't have anyone…..people tried to befriend you, but you felt that you didn't need weak friends….you needed power to kill your brother. Hatred versus love, a constant battle, but in the end, love will always win."

"That's….a lie! All a lie! I refuse to believe that bullshit!" Sasuke shouted. He used three hand signs and a familiar chirping was heard from his hand. "So you copied Kakashi's Chidori….or did you actually have to work for it?" Naruto commented.

"I worked for it, I had to make the council convince Kakashi in exchange for me to activate the CRA. I was going to save this move for Gaara, but I think I will settle…..for killing you and then take your woman."

Sasuke ran at Naruto, screaming like an idiot hooked up on crack and heroin at the same time. Shikamaru shouted, "Dodge it, Naruto. He will kill you!" At the last second, Naruto moved to the side, grabbed his wrist and slammed his hand into the ground, dispelling the Chidori.

"What a shame….I am still alive and your arm…." Naruto kicked it and Sasuke screamed in pain at his broken arm, "Is useless….this match is over. Good night, Uchiha." Naruto kicked Sasuke's head, shutting him up effectively and Genma shouted, "Winner: Naruto Namikaze!"


	18. The Operation Has Begun

_**Hakureisaiga- Spoiler Alert- What the hell, Nagato is an Uzumaki…does this mean that Naruto just might get the Rinnegan or something. Also, Madara must die for killing Konan…she was one of the three Akatsuki members I liked besides Itachi and Kisame….dude went out like a ninja should. Also Bleach, heheheh….Aizen is finally going to die or get PWNED to the extreme. Anyway back to the reviews**_

_**Animefanbren- Glad that you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Itachisgirl88- Damn straight**_

_**VFSNAKE-Omake material!**_

_**Ultimate-Zelda-fan- (watches as Sasuke flies in the air) Damn, it's over 9000!**_

_**DarkRavie- Thanks**_

_**Rose Tiger-Exactly my thoughts, Rose**_

_**Tocool4ice- I will**_

_**VanillaIce1- Epic PWNED**_

_**Fayneir-Thanks**_

_**Namikaze09- I got you, sir**_

_**Leaf Ranger- Thanks**_

_**Geetac-Thank you**_

_**LightningBlade49- Hehe**_

_**Danin-of-the-Celts- Thanks, man**_

_**Empireatwar1-Thanks**_

_**RANMACAT1-Glad you like them**_

_**Fusioninferno-Thanks**_

_**Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi-I will update…now**_

_**Smither-thanks for the honesty**_

_**Dbtiger63- Read and find out**_

_**Naruhina fan- Hmm, I am going to have to look that up before I decide to do it…**_

_**Darkjedi35-I will, sir**_

**Chapter 18- The Operation Has Begun**

As the crowd's mouths dropped seeing that the Yondaime's son had beaten the Uchiha almost effortlessly. The Kazekage, secretly disguised as Orochimaru was seething at the power that Naruto has possessed….but that the same time, he was intrigued by his power.

Naruto did a Shunshin and appeared in the hospital. While he searched for Hinata's room, Sakura and Ino were around the corner, covered in gauze pads on their faces and arms. "Hey there, ladies." Naruto greeted, "Good match, you two…"

Ino said, "Thanks, you are done with your match already?"

"Yep, the Uchiha was no match for me at all. Now I got to keep up my guard since the others are a bit difficult. Mubi from Amegakure…..I have no idea, but Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, Fu and especially Gaara, I have to watch out for. Do you two know where Hinata's room is?"

Sakura said, "Third floor, sixth door on the right."

"Thanks, oh and watch out for Sasuke…both of you. He will try to get one of you to join his harem since he has activated his Clan Restoration privileges."

"What? Why?" Ino questioned.

"To learn Sensei's original technique, the Raikiri, but luckily Kakashi gave him the unperfected version, the Chidori….but it is still dangerous."

"Got it." Both of the kunoichi said in unison and walked toward the stands to get ready to watch the next match. Naruto took the stairs and followed Sakura's instructions to find Hinata along with Natsumi.  
"How are you two doing?" Naruto asked.

Natsumi said, "I'm fine…."

"Same, luckily that stab wound wasn't aimed at any vital points."

"Good, remember, Hinata. I just got you as my future wife and I will be damned if I lose you. Also thanks, Natsumi for not hurting her severely." Naruto said.

"You're welcome, Naruto-san….but the thought occurred that you are going to help me and Fu, plus the fact that you love her so much was the fact that I held back a bit."

Naruto smiled at her, "Good, I will make sure that when this is over. I will let you two have a rematch, first one to submission will win."

Hinata and Natsumi looked at each other with equal smirks and said, "We both look forward to it." Just then Kurenai came into the room and said, "Excuse me, Natsumi-san, can you give me a few moments with Naruto and Hinata alone please?"

Natsumi nodded and Naruto said, "Oh, Natsumi-chan, be careful of Sasuke, he has activated his Clan Restoration privilege and he will stop at nothing to get you."

Natsumi nodded and walked out of the room just as Kurenai rounded on Naruto, "Do you realize what you have done?"

Naruto replied a bit nervously, "Umm, I am guessing that this is about the last name thing…..right? Just so you know, Hinata has attained her dream already."

Hinata jumped in, "After I found out that Lord Hyuga sent Neji to hurt me just enough to anger Naruto to show that he was unstable for being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kurenai flinched a bit about the information, but Hinata continued, "Yes, I know about the Kyuubi, he told me. Now after I came home, I challenged Lord Hyuga for the Hyuga clan seat due to the fact that he did an unforgivable act of trying to kill me through Neji….I won. As it is custom, the newly appointed Hyuga head is allowed to make three laws that can't be outlawed by the council or the Hyuga head himself or herself. I outlawed the Hyuga Caged Bird Seal, destroyed the council for poisoning my mother and then reinstated my father back to the position. Then Naruto-kun here revealed that our fathers along with our mothers have betrothed us to each other. Now that Hokage-sama has revealed his heritage as the Yondaime's son, it is official."

Kurenai said, "Oh…"

Naruto responded kindly, "I know that you were the one that cared for Hinata after her mother died and when her father's parental skills were lacking, but you should know that Hinata-chan would not do anything without thinking about every possible consequence."

Kurenai nodded and bowed to them, "Gomen nasai, Naruto, Hinata…..I just…."

"You don't have to apologize, Kurenai-sensei….but maybe you should listen to your boyfriend more often. He knows things like that despite the fact that he is a lazy chain smoker." Hinata said.

Kurenai blushed, "Asuma is not my…."

The Jinchuuriki tipped his shades to show his cerulean eyes and Kurenai wilted after a few minutes. She mumbled, "How did you know?" "Easy, you two are always seen together at the exact same time, you denied relations with him every time and plus he was my Futon manipulation teacher." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hinata giggled as she saw her sensei blush scarlet red, "Now don't deny it…..you may as well be open about it."

Kurenai gave a slow smile, "Do you think that we will last?" Naruto replied, "In the words of Asuma, Kurenai, _'She is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. Though she seems to close out people is because of the fact that she has been hurt by several idiotic people in the past. Despite that she is trying to push me away, I want to be the one to shield her from that pain, she is a diamond among rhinestones and anybody would be lucky to have her.'_ "

Kurenai blushed while Hinata cooed silently at Asuma's words, then the red-eyed Jonin quickly walked out of the room to rectify her mistake with Asuma. "Looks like my work here is done. Will you be able to walk to the arena with your injury?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, being a Hyuga has its perks…..I can regulate my chakra to any part of my body to quicken the healing process."

"Good, then let's go, Shino and Fu's match is starting."

Hinata made the notion to move, but the wound was still tender. So Naruto moved forward and took her in his arms bridal style, "Looks like the wound is still tender, today is the day you get spoiled, hime." Hinata kissed his cheek, "You are so sweet, but you spoiled me every day."

The boy smiled, "I know…." The two walked out of the hospital only to meet Hiashi along the way.

"Hinata…."

"Hyuga-sama." She replied curtly.

"Hinata-chan, be nice. I know he has done wrong and hasn't been exactly the ideal father figure to you …..but at least hear him out."

Hiashi said, "Thank you, Naruto-sama. Hinata-sama….I know that I have been unfair to you with everything. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness because of my actions in the past, but I know that would have to face you one last time. I am working to change myself, the Hyuga clan and most importantly, your sister's attitude. I hope that you are happy with Naruto and understand completely that you don't want to ever associate with me after this."

Then he bowed lowly, "Please forgive this fool of a father."

Hinata said, "Lord Hyuga…..get up…..I can't stand people groveling at my expense…..plus the one who is giving me off at my wedding at 16." Hiashi looked up to see Hinata's face with a small smile as she continued, "I admit that I was very upset with you for a while, but over the month, Naruto helped me to forgive when you would apologize….I can tell that you are sincere with your words, so I forgive you…but if you ever make the same mistake again, not even my mother will save you."

Hiashi smiled, "Understood, Lady Uzumaki…."

"Call me daughter….now let's go see my teammate kick some ass."

Hiashi gave Naruto a mock glare, "Now that is the only thing I hate that you changed Hinata about."

Naruto smiled, "I like it, it suits her just fine." The three moved to the arena and sat down to watch the match.

**Arena-** "The fifth match…..Shino Aburame of Konohagakure vs. Fu of Takigakure." Genma said in a loud voice, "Begin!" Shino began to secrete his kikaichu colony while Fu summoned her demon chakra. Her pupiless red eyes became a slitted red with a dark jade ring circling the edges of her eyes. "I must finish this quickly….sorry that I can't have fun with you, Shino-san." She thought as she charged at him. "Beetle Stinger!" she shouted as she flew straight at the Aburame.

But Shino dispersed into a small colony of kikaichu and the Aburame appeared under the shadow of the tree, "I won't go easy on you…..Fu-san." He directed the bugs to swarm at Fu, but the kikaichu began to crumble at Fu's wall of demonic chakra.

"C'mon, stop trying to hit me and hit me." Fu declared boldly. Shino said briefly, "that statement doesn't make any sense at all. Kikaichu: Drill!" Shino's bug collection took the shape of a drill on his arm and the boy ran at Fu, driving it into her core.

Although it didn't pierce her demonic shield, it provided some bruising. "Ugh!" "Kikaichu: Spear!" Shino attacked Fu again, aiming for the same spot and a crack appeared on her stomach, surprising Fu. "What?" Fu shouted, and then Shino kicked her in the stomach, making her fly back.

"I don't understand how did you break through my armored defense?" Fu asked.

"I wanted to be prepared against you, Fu. During your battle with Lee, I sent only one beetle on you to get used to your unique chakra despite the fact that the process would kill it in an hour due to your unique chakra. I know the condition of Naruto and the connection that you both share."

Fu's eyes widened and Shino continued, "Frankly I could care less about it. On a note, I could relate…..I had a few friends because of my clan's way of assimilating the kikaichu inside my body. I was labeled as a freak, but Naruto befriended me and soon others saw past it. Personally I believe that they are ignorant at the burden you nine have. Now that it covered, let's continue our fight…."

Shino let his bugs spread out in a spiral surrounding him while Fu moved into her stance as she smiled, "Thank you….Shino-kun." She whispered. She ran at Shino, charged at him with her fist glowing with green chakra. The Aburame moved backwards to avoid the blow only for Fu to appear behind him.  
**"Siren Cricket!"** She let out a high-pitched screech.

The screech disrupted the kikaichu and made everyone in the stands cover their ears. Since Shino was so close to the blast, his hearing was affected and he lost his balance. Fu took the opportunity to attack Shino, "Scarab Strike!"

Shino took Fu's chakra punch to the face, sending him into the wall and Fu shouted, "Yes, I won!"

"Not quite."

"What?" She turned to see Shino behind her with his hands in his pockets. "How did you?"

"Bug Clone….very useful….but I am afraid with my current skills, I would not be able to defeat you, Fu-san. Therefore it is logical for me to forfeit this match." Shino said in his monotone voice.

"Winner: Fu."

Fu was a bit disappointed and said, "Shino, promise me when you get stronger, we will have a rematch…..I won't be satisfied with that."

Shino said, "I promise….Fu-san."

Genma said, "Now will Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari please come down?"

Temari said, "C'mon, get up! Are you going to just lie down all day?"

Shikamaru thought, _"I got stuck with a girl again?"_

Temari ran at him, "If you won't come, then I will!"

Genma said, "Hey, the match hasn't started!"

Temari didn't hear him and crashed the iron fan on Shikamaru, but the lazy boy quickly took out two kunai and embedded into the wall behind him.

"You know…" she looked up to see Shikamaru standing on top of the kunai with his hands in his pockets, "I hate to fight and I don't care about being Chunin, but I can't stand losing to a woman. So I'll guess I will take you on." He said with a grin

Temari smirked as she opened her fan and blew a wind strike at him. Smoke billowed and Temari looked in the corner of her eye, "Well, he's great at running."

Naruto shook his head while smirking, "No, Shikamaru may be lazy, but he hides his potential. He is able to think ahead at every possible situation and makes strategical moves against his opponents…but most likely he is going to win, but quit."

Temari thought, _"Okay, he is a ninja that uses shadows and probably trying to lure me into the trees….Iike I will fall for that."_

Shikamaru lazily thought, "_Oh man, those clouds are lucky…so free. I really don't feel like doing this. I just became a ninja so I wouldn't be bothering….but I suppose…those things are not that simple."_

Temari thought, _"What the hell? Is he mocking me with that smile of his?"_

She shouted, swinging her fan, "**Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"** The wind blew harshly in the arena. Tenten thought, _"That move was the one that knocked me out cold. Shikamaru has his hands full."_

Suddenly a shadow line appeared, rushing toward Temari, who moved quickly backwards until the shadow started to shrink. "Heh, there is a limit to how much you can shrink, stretch or change your shadow, isn't there. You can't stretch it any further than your normal shadow's surface area no matter how you change it."

Shikamaru chuckled, "That's right."

Temari then closed her fan and measured the distance, _"15 meters and 32 centimeters. He can use other shadows, but he can't control them, so he is using the shaded area to increase his length. But unfortunately no matter if he goes to the edge, the length will be the same."_

Kankuro said, "Temari is better at long-range fighting, this match is over."

Naruto smiled, "Nope, not yet!"

Shikamaru crouched and form his thinking pose.

Naruto said, "Even though his grades were as bad as mine, he often said that he was too lazy to pick up his pencil to write, but he loves to play shogi a lot. Whenever he gets in a tight spot, he assumes that pose…..his sensei Asuma gave him an IQ test in shogi form and found out that his IQ…is over 200, he is a freaking genius."

Kankuro said, "So he might win, not quit."

Naruto answered, "We will see, he is out of his pose now."

Temari commented, "So it looks like you are finally getting serious now. **Ninpou: Kamaitachi**!" Shikamaru moved to cover in the trees and took off his shirt. "It is no use trying to hide! Stop running or give up!"

Suddenly two kunai were thrown, Temari dodged only to get in the path of another. She blocked it with her fan and a series of explosions were sounded in front and behind her. _"He attached explosive tags!"_ she thought, "_He is trying to distract me!"_

Then Shikamaru's shadow sprang in action. Temari thought, _"Nice try, but your shadow can't pass this line….wait, hold on….aw, shit!" _The shadow, sure enough, passes over the line, making the wind user sprang backwards yet again.

"I see…." She stated, "You used those kunai as distractions to keep me occupied while the sun moves, giving me more leverage. This should be your limit now."

Shikamaru said nothing, staring at her and Kankuro shouted, "Temari, above you!"

She looked up to see a makeshift parachute made out of Shikamaru's shirt and a kunai attached to the bottom of it.

"Son of a…." Temari cursed as she dodged the growing shadow.

"You will not escape!" Shikamaru declared.

Temari moved as she thought_, "Impressive….using the kunai to distract me from his shadow and then using his shadow to distract me from looking up and noticing the parachute…..but it's clear to me now."_

The shadow stopped and receded back a bit, so Temari stopped and flipped open her fan and placed it in front of her, _"I need to finish this quickly, his shadow will move farther as the sun moves, so I will use Bunshin no Jutsu, which will draw his attention to it. Then I will jump out and use all my chakra into the strongest possible Kamaitachi to rip him apart. Now where is his shadow…good, it's nowhere near me."_ Temari thought, _"Initiating attack...Bunshin no…"_

Suddenly she froze and thought, _"W-What? I-I'm frozen?"_

Shikamaru sprang his hands apart, "Finally Kagemane no Jutsu success."

Temari said, "B-But your shadow was nowhere near me…how did you get me?"

Shikamaru said, "I let you look behind you."

He turned his head and Temari under his jutsu's spell did the same. Temari's eyes widened as she saw a hole behind her and sure enough, his shadow connecting to hers. "When Fu-san made that hole to attack Shino earlier, it made a connection with Sasuke's Chidori hole. You can put two and two together to figure out that the attempts I made to get you in my jutsu were all distractions and lures to bring you her."

Temari gritted her teeth while Shikamaru said, "Checkmate!"

Ino shouted, "Go!"

Choji munched ferociously as Shikamaru and Temari walked towards each other, then they both raised their hands as the shadow wielder said, "That's it….I quit."

Ino said, "Huh?"

Shikamaru said, "Those failed successions used up my chakra. I had thought up over 200 moves and I'm getting tired of this, one match is enough for me. Plus I believe that I can only hold you for about five more minutes."

Genma shouted, "Winner: Sabaku no Temari! Next match, Sabaku no Temari vs. Sabaku no…"

"Oh, hell no! I forfeit!" Temari cried out.

"Winner by forfeit: Sabaku no Gaara, now will Naruto Namikaze and Mubi of Ame please come down?" Genma continued.

Naruto looked at Mubi, who flinched under his gaze. "I-I forfeit…" The Amegakure ninja said shakily. Genma's eye twitched, _"What the hell is with everyone forfeiting their match now?"_ he thought to himself, _"I know that Naruto practically bitch slapped the Uchiha across the arena and Gaara is the most bloodthirsty here, but….never mind, it just clicked."_

"Shousha by forfeit: Naruto Namikaze. Now for the semi-finals, will Fu of Takigakure and Sabaku no Gaara please come down?" Fu jumped down to the arena while Gaara did his specialized Suna Shunshin, showing his creepy grin on his face.

"Ready…begin…." Gaara's gourd immediately began to spew out sand. Fu jumped back a bit and thought, _"So this is the sand that belonged to the Ichibi no Shukaku, eh?"_

"**Be careful, my little insect. Shukaku is the most insane out of all of us, that boy will kill you if you are not careful."**

"_Got it, Takeshi." _

Suddenly Gaara clutched his head and said, "Don't…get so angry…Mother." Fu thought, "Oh, great, he thinks Shukaku is his mother now." Gaara continued his demonic monologue, "I know I fed you some bad blood, but I promise that this time….it will be delicious."

The Suna Jinchuuriki twitched again and regained his composure, and then Gaara said, "Come!"

Fu replied, "Thought that you would never ask." She summoned her chakra and shouted, **"Ninpou: Meikouchu no Yoroi!"** She sped towards Gaara and began to punch the crap out of him, making his body go left and right as well as pieces of his armor.

Gaara tried to protect himself with his sand, but it was too slow to stop Fu from landing her powerful hits on her. "Come on…let's go!" Fu shouted. Gaara glared at her and his sand encircled him into a sphere.

The Nanabi Jinchuuriki shouted, "Oh, no, you don't…you coward." She ran at Gaara with her fist, glowing with light green chakra and punched at the opening. The sand closed around her fist and the spikes pierced her armor.

"Damn you…..**Raikouhou!**" Gaara was blasted out of the back of his sand with the armor cracked and his torso was bleeding heavily. "Whew…that was close. My hand feels like it was about to pop off." Fu said. She walked away as Genma said, "Winner: Fu of Takigak…"

Just then the feathers started to float downwards into the arena, causing the civilians to fall asleep and the Kage booth exploded in a puff of smoke, making Genma shout, "What the hell?" Naruto instantly moved into action by going towards Fu.

"Fu, get away from Gaara now!"

"Huh?"

She looked to see that Gaara was surrounded by his sand and began to grow. Fu's eyes widened, _"His demon is coming out!"_ She grabbed by his shirt and launched the boy out of the arena toward the forest. "What in God's name told you to do that?" Naruto asked.

"**Shukaku was getting out…Gaara can't be unconscious, that is why all of Shukaku's containers has insomnia."** Yumi said.

"_Shit! We better go get him or Shukaku will destroy the whole village in seconds."_ Naruto thought. "Fu, let's go now!"

"Right!" the two Jinchuuriki rushed over the arena with Kankuro and Temari right behind them.

**Roof-** The Kazekage flipped a smoke grenade and the two bodyguards sprang into action. The ANBU slashed them in half, but four shadows sprang out from the two pieces. They landed on the four corners of the roof and the Kazekage said, "Do it!"

The bodyguards shouted, "Yes!"

They placed their palms together and shouted in unison, **"Ninpou: Shishienjin!"**

"So it is you, Orochimaru….looks I will have the chance to rectify my mistake…" Sarutobi said.

"So you knew….how?"

"A blade tipped me off?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "I am going to kill that Namikaze brat, but first, I will deal with you…."

Sarutobi tore off his clothes to reveal his battle armor while Orochimaru did the same to show his regular attire. "Bring on, bitch!" Hiruzen said in a dangerous tone.


	19. The Burning Blade's Assault

**Chapter 19- The Burning Blade's Assault**

"Fu-san, now would be a really good time to get him the hell out of here!" Naruto cried out in a loud voice. Instantly the Nanabi Jinchuriki leapt into action and grabbed Gaara by his strap that secured his gourd to his back and threw him out of the stadium.

Naruto landed next to her along with Shino and Sakura beside him, "Come on, we are going after him!"

"But what about Uchiha?" questioned his teammate, Sakura, "He is a liability as well as Orochimaru's objective, in the midst of the chaos; it would be perfect to obtain him."

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki answered, "I got that covered, Natsumi-san will be protecting him and besides I think he would have his hands full with Hokage-jii-san." As he finished his sentence, several kunai were thrown at him and Fu quickly intercepted them to knock them aside just as several Oto ninja stood in front of them.

"You shall not pass while we live…Gaara will destroy this pathetic village and you will watch as it happens." One of the Jonin declared with a sneer. Suddenly an arrow came down in front of the Jonin and began to blink. The Oto group looked at it curiously as the blinking sound grew faster and faster, Naruto instantly recognized that blinking as Blade has told him of his adventures and shouted, "Scatter!"

The Konoha Genin and Fu scattered just in time as the arrow let out a huge squeal and exploded in front of the Oto Jonin, killing and dismembering some instantly. Three people walked into view and a gruff voice from the person in the middle called out, "You kids okay?"

Naruto looked up in surprise, "B-Blade-sensei?! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought that you might need a hand…so I came here with a couple of friends, but we will catch up later. You have a insane brother to take care of right now, so go." Blade replied with a fanged grin.

The Jinchuuriki nodded at his master and immediately leaped away with his friends, "Let's go, guys!" Shino, Sakura and Fu replied, "Right!" Soon a man walked up beside Blade with a shotgun resting on his shoulder, "So…that is Naruto Uzumaki…he acts like a mini you."

"Shut up and kill people except the ones with the swirl on their headband."

"Right." Hannibal replied just as his female companion chose to reply by sending two ninja to hell via explosive arrows. "Come on, boys…I am already on seven." She said as she ran into the fray while Hannibal and Blade looked at each other, each adopting grins as they followed their female companion's lead.

As the group consisting of Naruto, Fu, Shino and Sakura, who also dragged Shikamaru along for the ride, suddenly Fu spoke up, "WE are being followed!"

"How many?" asked Sakura.

"Eight…no, nine…nine of them are coming fast." The Nanabi holder replied, "Shikamaru-san…can you stall them?"

"Yeah, I got it, besides I really don't want to deal with Gaara at all." The Nara heir said as he stopped to formulate a quick plan to stop the pursuing ninja. The group finally reached Gaara and his siblings, Kankuro took on Shino while Sakura faced his sister, Temari while Naruto and Fu faced off with a crazed Gaara.

"Ah, Uzumaki, Fu-san, I have been waiting for you…now come and let me feel your blood through my fingers!" Fu replied, "He is very unstable, let's hel our brother." She enmeshed herself into the bubbling Bijuu chakra, making it into a one-tailed cloak.

"Hey…Yumi, if I drew on your chakra…will it look like that?"

"Yes, the look is reserved for two tails and up to take the shape of our bestial form hence the beetle form on Fu with her stinger, now look sharp, he is coming."

Naruto dodged a sand claw from Gaara and Fu sent Gaara a roundhouse kick to the face, but then the crazed Ichibi Jinchuuriki caught it and threw her away. Naruto collided with Fu in the air and they both slammed into several trees, they both got up groggily and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki whispered, "Daystar."

Feeling the spirit of the Dhampir coursed throughout his entire body, he sprang at Gaara, who met his charge at great speed, then the Jinchuuriki flipped over Gaara, using the tree as a springboard and hit Gaara on his back.

Gaara growled, "That was weak, Uzumaki."

Then he heard a slight beeping noise and it was on his back, before Gaara could act, the offending beeping went loud and exploded, knocking Gaara straight forward where Fu used her armored arm to clothesline Gaara.

Gaara coughed up blood and was burned due to Fu's Bijuu cloak, soon he started to giggle and soon it escalated into full blown maniacal laughter. Naruto and Fu looked on with a frown as the Suna Jinchuuriki looked over at them, "You two…made me bleed."

He looked at his hand, covered in his blood with pure fascination, "12 years…at last, for 12 years, I have finally seen my own blood…so fascinating." Naruto said, "Okay, after this…I am going to fuck up his dad next, this is ridiculous."

Gaara shouted at them, " I want more, give me more pain."

Fu groaned, "And he is a masochist."

Gaara's sand spew out and covered his upper body, transforming him into a miniaturized Shukaku. "Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!" Gaara stated maliciously as he released a gust of sand-filled air. Naruto flipped through hand signs, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The Kyubi Jinchuuriki spat out a huge fireball, causing the sand-filled air to be sent back as pieces of glass. Gaara closed his eyes as the pieces of glass slices into his body and once he opened his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of Fu in front of him with a green, electric ball in her hand.

"Sorry, brother, but you need to wake up! Raiton: Raikohou!" She thrusted out her hand and the ball exploded into a beam of lightning chakra, the blast engulfed Gaara completely and Fu smirked as she said confidently, "Got him."

Suddenly a sand arm grabbed her by the neck and Gaara's face grinned through the smoke, "My turn." He slammed both of his palms into her torso, sending her back into the trees and Naruto shouted, "FU!" The Taki Jinchuuriki got up and held her stomach, coughing up blood, "I am okay…" But her thoughts were different, "Damn, he broke two ribs…my armor…wasn't strong enough."

"I am going to kill you slowly…no, I am going to kill your woman first and make you suffer and then kill you."

Naruto's chakra levels dramatically rose in a blue and red wisps, surrounding his body,"Yeah…unfortunately for you, you will never touch her…because I am going to stop you here and now! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Soon a multitude of clones appeared, surrounding Gaara as Naruto said in a menacing tone, "You obviously don't know who you are fucking with!" At that moment, that clones charged at the miniature Shukaku and plummeted him with punches, kicks, sword strikes and explosives.

Gaara tired to defend himself, but the clones kept moving himself out of reach to come and attack him down. Next, two clones clotheslined Gaara, bringing him down while another set of clones gave Gaara gut shots, causing blood and saliva to expel from his mouth.

Then three more came from the bottom to send Gaara straight up to meet a multitude of clones. "It ends…NOW!" All of the clones slammed down on Gaara, driving him hard into the ground and causing a crater as well as dust clouds to billow into the air.

"Am…Am I being…defeated? No…no…no…no, I can't be, I refuse to be defeated…my existence will not be extinguished by the likes of you two!" Soon the sand exploded from Gaara's body to form the Ichibi no Shukaku and Fu shouted, "Oh, come on, you have got to be kidding me!"

"I commend you for making this enjoyable for me, Naruto Uzumaki and Fu. You two have become far more interesting than the Uchiha, but…." Suddenly Naruto was caught in Gaara's fabled Desert Coffin as he continued, "You have been a thorn in my side, now die!" As the sand slowly engulfed Naruto, Gaara was a bit unnerved at the haunting look that Naruto gave him before the sand covered his sight.

"Sabaku Sou…"

An explosion occurred as Naruto was now covered in blazing red-orange chakra, the boy took off his shades to reveal his crimson, cat-like eyes and placed them over Fu's. "I will be back for those soon; I gotta teach our brother some respect and manners."

Next, he leaped into the the treetops to see Gaara on the forehead of the Shukaku. Gaara gazed at Naruto indifferently, "Hmm, it looks like that I need to put more effort into this battle…Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu."

Gaara's body slumped forward and Naruto noticed the dull brown eyes of Shukaku's were filled with a vibrant malevolence of yellow brown. "Yahoo, I am free!" it shouted out in a loud voice and then the bijuu looked at Naruto, who got into his stance in preparation.

"One small fry…hmm, I will play with you then, ningen. Futon: Renkudan!"

The air bullet shot toward the human Daywalker at a fast rate, but luckily Naruto responded in time with his own jutsu, "Katon: Endan!" The white hot flames struck the air bullet, strengthening them to send it back to the Ichibi, who screamed out in pain at the flames, turning its sand skin into glass.

Naruto knelt down to one knee, panting as he lost his shroud, " I am running out of time, the more this battle drags on, the more chakra I lose trying to fight a shadow form of a Bijuu…but…" He struggled to stand as he thought, "I can't give up right now…I need to save my village and my friends! I will not lose!"

The Kyuubi cloak appeared and this time, he ran up to leap on the Ichibi's arm and sped off to his destination, which was Gaara. "If I can wake up that bastard, the Ichibi's consciousness goes back into his seal."

Shukaku shouted, "Oh, no you don't…"

Naruto went down on all fours, zig-zagging along the way as the sand tired to capture him. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki jumped into the air and sent a youki-enriched arm to slam Yumi's fist into Gaara, "Rise and Shine!" Gaara's body flopped around and he woke up instantly, making the Shukaku exclaim in anger, "No! I just got out!"

Naruto's fox cloak dissipated and the boy was left panting hard, staring at Gaara, who was also panting. They stared at each other for a moment and leapt into the air to slam their fist into each other's faces, both of them fell down through the treetops and landed hard on their backs a few feet away from each other.

Naruto looked at Gaara, "It hurts, doesn't it? Being alone for most of your life."

"W-What?"

Naruto got up groggily, "You…were alone from the start, everyone hated you, feared you…I remember that feeling, but then…someone gave companionship, soon I gain more friends." He reached his brother and smiled, "And now I will extend that same invitation to you…"

"What? Why? I tried to kill you and your friends."

"You were misguided…but if you ever do that again, Jinchuuriki brother or not, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Gaara looked at him in awe and shock, "Uzumaki…Naruto." Next, Gaara was joined by Kankuro and Temari, panting while on Naruto's, there was Sakura and Shikamaru came on, ready to fight. "No, we are done." Gaara said quietly and his siblings looked at him before looking at each other.

Kankuro replied, "Okay, Gaara…"

The two older siblings took their Jinchuuriki brother away from the area as they were focused on their task, the two heard a whisper, "Temari, Kankuro…I am sorry." Both were shocked and surprised at Gaara's apology and the oldest female thought to herself, "Naruto Uzumaki, whatever you did to my brother for this change in him…thank you."

Naruto watched them leave while Fu came behind him to tap his shoulder, handing his shades back to him. Thanking her, he took them and slid them back over his cerulean eyes, "Well, that was fun…"

Fu commented to her brother, "Uzumaki, you are one tough son of a bitch…"

"I was built tough…" he replied solemnly, "Now can you do me a favor?"

Fu cocked her head to the side and nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Catch me, I am running on empty." Naruto said just before he passed out and fell forward, but his fellow Jinchuuriki caught him in her arms, "You are going to be one amazing shinobi, Naruto…let's get you out of here."

The Nanabi Jinchuuriki took her unconscious comrade over her shoulder and jumped away to a safe location as the climax of the invasion slowly dropped to its conclusion with Konohagakure still standing, repelling the combined might of Otogakure and Sunagakure…but the price was heavy.

The Jonin gathered around on the top of the Chunin Exam Stadium on the roof on the Kage Box, looking somberly over the body of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. "He died with a smile on his face…this is depressing." Kakashi commented.

"But he died protecting the thing that he loved most…this village and the inhabitants that dwell within it, I see why Naruto admired him greatly."

Everyone turned to see Blade along with Hannibal and Whistler. "That outfit…who are you and how do you know Naruto?" asked Kakashi in cautious curiousity. "I thought the attire would be obvious enough, but it seem I will have to introduce myself…you may call me Blade, I am also the mentor of Naruto Uzumaki."


	20. Deadly Blade Techniques

Chapter 20- Deadly Blade Techniques

Blade stood beside Naruto as the rain drenched the shinobi in its cold waters as they looked on to see the funeral ceremony for the fallen shinobi along with their leader, the Sandaime Hokage. "Sensei…" Naruto quietly spoke up.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Was this how you felt when you lost Whistler?"

Blade was silent for a moment and looked at the sky, "Yes, Whistler was like the father I never had and he died, going down swinging…but I remembered something that he taught me before he died, death is a natural part of life. Whistler died to protect me for making a mistake…I…accidently killed a human familiar who posed as a vampire. The authorities surrounded our base and Whistler was wounded greatly, he sacrificed himself to save me..."

He turned to look at Naruto, "Both Whistler and your Hokage are the same; they both sacrificed themselves to save the ones that mattered most in their life. In Whistler's case, me and the ones who were fighting for the same cause and in Sarutobi's, the village and the inhabitants of it. He was able to keep fighting because he loved this village greatly…and he didn't want to see the bonds between friends and loved ones shatter because of one man's ambition."

The Jinchuuriki replied quietly as he glanced at Iruka, comforting a crying Konohamaru, "I think I understand…" He closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them to show a shine of determination behind it, "Then I was shed no tears until I take down the one who killed him in cold blood."

Blade nodded, "Then we better get to training you…there is still much I have to teach you."

A week later, the elders approached a peeping Jiraiya, who was at a vantage point, using a telescope. Koharu cleared her throat in a disapproving manner, "Excuse me, Lord Jiraiya…do you have a moment?" Jiraiya looked at them, "Hmm? What is it?"

Homura replied, "We are in need of a new leader, you are the only one in the village that is strong enough to be our new Hokage, Jiraiya-sama…" Jiraiya stared at him for a moment and then he spoke up, "No way…I refuse the position, I am much better as a spy and I like my freedom a lot, besides there is someone that is much better suited for the job."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, the third component of the Densatsu no Sannin, Tsunade Senju…"

Koharu said in shock, "But she hasn't been seen in this village in years. Even if you can find her in Fire Country, how will you convince her to return to the village that she swore that she would never set foot in?"

Jiraiya looked at the elders, "You leave that one to me, but I would like to request to bring a few companions with me."

"Who?"

Naruto said, "Huh, you want to bring me and sensei along with you for this mission of yours." The Toad Sennin nodded, "Yeah, it would be great considering you can have your sensei and me train you along the way."

The Jinchuuriki nodded, "Alright, I will go then…just let me get ready and meet me here in a hour."

Jiraiya smiled, "Right…"

At the wall of Konoha, two figures were on the top of the wall, they were wearing straw hats with paper streamers on the side. Their cloaks had high collars and were black with red clouds on them. The tall one had strange blue skin and his face closely resembled a shark and the shorter one was silent with black hair, but you couldn't see his face.

"Well, it seems that this village took quite a beating…..are you feeling nostalgic?" The tall, shark-man said to his partner.

The shorter one said, "No…I don't feel nostalgic at all." He lifted his eyes up to see Konoha clearly…..his eyes held a fully matured Sharingan.

Somewhere in Fire Country, deep within a man-made base, Orochimaru was screaming out in agony, "Gah…damn that old fool, he took my arms…my jutsu." Kabuto replied to placate his master, "But on the bright side, we got Sasuke with your Cursed Seal and soon he will be within our grasp."

Orochimaru managed to smile within his pain, "Yess, that is true."

"So what is our next step, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Our next phase is to see an old friend of mine about these arms of mine."

Back in Konoha, The two mysterious men entered a tea shop and sat down. The taller of the two suggested to his partner, "It's been a long journey, wanna have a drink before we begin our search." The Sharingan wielder agreed and stepped into the restaurant, wary of the Jonin that was near their position.

Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise book while waiting for his protégé, Sasuke and looked up to see Asuma and Kurenai walking together. He thought to himself, "I don't know why they just can't come out of the closet and say that they are dating, it is way too obvious how they acted in each other's presence."

"So guys, what are you up to?"

Asuma nonchalantly answered, "I came here to pick up some sweets for Konohamaru…" Kurenai looked away, "I happened to just be walking the same way as him." The Jonin replied, "Right…" The bearded Sarutobi switched the conversation to Kakashi, "So what are you doing here, Kakashi? I thought you hated sweets."

The Sharingan wielder replied, "I am here to meet Sasuke as well as pick up on a few things." At the mention of Sasuke, the shorter man with the Sharingan's hand twitched over his cup of tea, a gesture that the Jonin all noticed.

Just then, Sasuke appeared in front of Kakashi, "Well, this is a rare occurrence, Kakashi…you are actually on time for once. Are you that eager to train me?" Kakashi narrowed his lone eye, "Do you really want me to push the shinobi council to extend your no Sharingan punishment."

Sasuke glanced over at the shop and replied in an attempt to deflect the threat, "I hate sweets."

Kakashi nodded to Asuma and Kurenai, the two disappeared after the mysterious duo. The two were stopped by Asuma and Kurenai, then the chain smoker spoke, "You two don't look like the locals, why are you here?"

The shorter man said, "Long time no see, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san."

Asuma answered, "You seem to know us, were you a ninja from here?"

The shorter man said nothing, but raised his hat to show his Sharingan eyes and Asuma said, "You….you are….Uchiha Itachi." The blue man lifted his hat and said, "I guess I have to introduce myself too since you two know Itachi….I am Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kurenai said, "You are a missing nin from Kiri, also responsible for killing some of Kiri's daimyos and the destruction of neighboring countries. Why are two S-rank criminals here?"

Asuma said, "Judging by the outfit….they have a purpose, what is it? Why are you back here, you know after that incident you caused…you would be killed on sight."

Itachi said, "Asuma, Kurenai, get out of our way…..I don't want to kill you."

Kisame took the bandaged sword off of his back and slammed it down to the ground, breaking the concrete. Kisame asked, "Can I kill him? He is so annoying."

Itachi said in monotone, "It seems that they will not let us leave….just try to keep it down or you will attract more flies."

Kisame grinned as he hefted his sword and swung it downwards. Asuma took out his trench knives and blocked the attack while Kurenai made hand signs to disappear like a ghost.

Itachi thought, _"This is...genjutsu."_ Itachi's Sharingan eyes widened with a sheen and Asuma thought as he was struggling with Samehada, _"He can easily pressure me with the tip of his sword….what power."_

Kisame's mouth widened in a toothy grin as he yanked the sword back. The sword on Asuma's shoulder unraveled its bandages and ripped at Asuma's arm. Kisame said, "My Samehada doesn't cut…it shave people to pieces."

Asuma said as he held his arm, "Damn…Kurenai, you are pretty slow." Suddenly Itachi was trapped against a tree and Kurenai appeared inside of it with a kunai in her hand.

"It's over…" Suddenly Kurenai found herself trapped in her own genjutsu, Itachi said, "Nice genjutsu, but that level is useless against me." Kurenai thought, _"This is counter jutsu."_

Itachi let a kunai slip into his hand and Kurenai bit her lip to get out of the genjutsu. She immediately ducked up his swipe, but then she saw his foot speeding toward her and was forced to cross her arms to soften the blow.

She was launched to the lake and Asuma cried out, "Kurenai…"

Kisame said, "You don't have time to worry about others." Asuma was forced to dodge his attacks while Itachi appeared behind Kurenai, "As expected from you, Kurenai…but…"

Suddenly a new voice said, "Sorry, but the person that it is over for….is you, Itachi."

Asuma saw an opening and aimed his knuckle blades at Kisame's head. Kisame shifted his head to the side, but then a cut appeared on his cheek. "What?" Kisame said in surprise. Then he noticed that Asuma's blades were covered with chakra, Kisame flipped through hand signs, "Suiton: Suikodan!" The jutsu was launched but another one was thrown in the path, cancelling it out.

Itachi said, "Hatake Kakashi…." The one behind him was a Kage Bunshin while the real one blocked Kisame's jutsu.

Kisame grinned, "Ah, The Copy Ninja, I heard that you and Zabuza-chan got in a fight…a good opportunity to shred you into ribbons."

Itachi barked, "Kisame, stop messing around. You take too long in your fights, which will make us bound to be found out by ANBU. Don't forget our mission."

Kakashi asked, "What is this mission?"

Itachi said, "We are looking for something."

Kakashi said, "And that is?"

Itachi said, "If I tell you…then I have to kill you. Unlike Kisame, I won't waste time." Itachi's hand popped out shuriken and Kakashi immediately shouted, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" A wall of water surrounded Kakashi to protect him from Itachi's Suiton: Suigadan. _"His jutsu is too fast, my eyes can't keep up with me. From the looks of it, he used the shuriken as bait and used Suiton to attack my legs."_ The one-eyed bastard thought.

Itachi said, "Your eye is highly remarkable, Kakashi…." Then a Kage Bunshin of Itachi appeared behind Kakashi to stab him with a kunai, "Am I right?"

Kurenai said, "Kage Bunshin? His jutsu is very fast."

Suddenly Kakashi turned into water and Kisame said, "Mizu Bunshin, he knows our techniques very well."

Kurenai commented, "Nice one, Kakashi…"

Kakashi grabbed Kurenai, "Get down, this is the Kage Bunshin."

Kurenai thought, "What?"

Suddenly Itachi whispered, "Bunshin Daibakuha." The clone exploded and Asuma shouted, "Kakashi, Kurenai!" He rushed on the water to see that the two were okay and Itachi said, "It is impressive that you can use the Sharingan to that extent even though you are not of our blood…but still it doesn't suit you at all, Kakashi. Do you know why we are known as the strongest…I will show you the true power of the Sharingan."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "It couldn't be…" Then he shouted, "You two…close your eyes and don't open them. Only the ones with Sharingan can counter his technique."

Itachi said, "That is correct, only someone with Sharingan can provide resistance to the jutsu….but only someone with Uchiha blood has a chance of defeating this genjutsu Tsukuyomi." Suddenly Kakashi was crucified to a cross and clones of Itachi came with katanas in their hands.

Everything was inverted and Itachi said, "Within this realm….space….time….everything is under my control. For the next 72 hours, you will be shanked by these katana repeatedly." The clones immediately proceeded to shank Kakashi and then Kakashi dropped to his knees after the Tsukuyomi was over.

Both Itachi and Kakashi were panting hard, then Kisame said, "Ho? That jutsu is to break people's spirits, but you are still alive….however, Itachi, that eye is dangerous to you as well."

Kakashi questioned, "Are you after Sasuke?"

Itachi said, "No, we are after the Nine Tails."

Kurenai said, "Naruto…"

Kakashi said, "What do you want with the Kyuubi?"

Itachi said, "That is none of your concern. Kisame, take them…"

Kisame charged at them, but then he was sent flying with a kick and a shout, "Konoha Goriki Senpuu!"

Kisame landed on his feet and asked, "Who are you?"

The man said, "The Leaf's Noble Beast….Maito Gai."

Kisame commented, "Funny guy….what is with the outfit, are you an exotic beast?"

Itachi said, "Don't take him lightly."

Kakashi keeled over in exhaustion and Gai grabbed the man while Asuma said, "Gai, don't look in Itachi's eyes."

Gai said, "I know that….you can open your eyes, just focus on his feet…that is how I trained to beat the Sharingan."

He gave Kakashi to Kurenai, "Kurenai, take Kakashi to the hospital…Asuma and I will take them."

Kisame said, "You have guts…"

Itachi said, "Kisame, forget about it….we didn't come here to start a war. Plus I sense ANBU are on their way."

Kisame said, "And I finally got excited….that is too bad." The two fled using the Shunshin no Jutsu and meanwhile in the forest, a frustrated Uchiha was training hard as usual.

"_How much more do I need to grow? Naruto has thunderous power and he never showed it at the Academy. Where has he been hiding that power? How can I…how can I get that power?"_ The Uchiha thought.

Soon Sasuke found Kakashi with Kurenai, Gai and Asuma surrounding his sleeping form. They were being suspicious to him until a random Jonin rushed inside, "Is it true that Itachi Uchiha has returned to the village after Naruto Uzumaki?"

Kurenai shouted, "Aoba, you idiot!"

But it was too late, the young avenger had already rushed out of the room and straight on the path to find his rival/power measuring stick and the one responsible of destroying his clan and his life in one single night.

With Naruto and company, Jiraiya finally stopped the group to a hotel and ordered a room. At that moment, Jiraiya was momentarily distracted by a young woman and went over to her, leaving Naruto into Blade's capable hands.

"And he is supposed to be your godfather?"

"Unfortunately, yes…ah, well, we better get some rest if we are going to find this Tsunade woman."

"He doesn't know you know about him and your father, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Correct…but I will keep quiet until he chose to reveal it." Suddenly a knock was at the door and the Jinchuuriki answered the door, "So you got rejected already, Jiraiya-sensei?" But it was not him, but an older version of Sasuke.

"You…you must be Itachi Uchiha." Naruto grew serious, "What do you want from me?"

"We need you to come with us, Naruto-kun…to help our cause in our organization."

The boy replied, "And just what is this organization and why do you need me?" The tall companion spoke up, "Hey, Itachi…it seems that this one doesn't want to come with us, shall I cut off one of his legs, so he doesn't run."

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki smirked, "Actually I don't plan on running…why don't you meet my friend?" Kisame raised an eyebrow and was attacked by Blade, who burst through the wall with his sword poised to strike him.

Kisame replied with Samehada to block him, "You are very strong…judging by the similar appearance, you taught this kid, right?" Blade smirked with his fangs showing, "Correct, as his sensei, I have a duty to protect him from all shady people."

Itachi turned to Naruto, who was in a fighting stance and avoiding his eyes. "Very good, Naruto, Kakashi has taught you well to avoid my gaze since I can easily put you into a genjutsu." The Jinchuuriki replied, "You seem that you did something to my sensei, right?"

Itachi replied solemly, "I merely put him in a jutsu that he can't escape from." With that, Naruto bristled with anger, "You are going to pay for that, Itachi…" Suddenly a familiar voice shouted, "NO! He's mine!"

They turned to see a panting Sasuke at the end of the hallway. Naruto said, "Uchiha? What are you doing here?" Sasuke didn't acknowledge his questions, but glared at Itachi, who turned away from him and Kisame spoke up, "He looks like you, Itachi…just who is this kid?"

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment and answered, "He is my little brother…"

"Itachi, I have hated you, cursed you with every fiber of my body….and now you die…" Sasuke shouted out loud as he readied his Chidori and charged while he cried out in rage, "You die today!" Itachi waited at the last moment and knocked Sasuke's Chidori aside into the wall, "You are such a nuisance."

With that, the older Uchiha broke his wrist, causing the younger brother scream in pain, but Itachi didn't stop there. He sent a punch to Sasuke's solar plexus, then sent a knee to his chin. Next, he repeated the gut punch against the young avenger. _"Even now...there's still a gap between us...why is there so big of a difference?"_Sasuke thought.

Itachi picked Sasuke up by the neck and slammed him into the wall while Sasuke thought, _"What the hell have I been doing all this time?"_

Itachi whispered, "Tsukuyomi..."

Suddenly Sasuke was in his brother's inverted world and heard his brother's voice echo, "For 24 hours, you will relive that day..." Sasuke began to scream and Naruto thought,_ "What kind of genjutsu did he subject Sasuke to?"_

After Sasuke slid slowly to the floor, Itachi whispered, "You can't defeat me, Sasuke, you are still missing one thing…your hatred. Your hate is not strong enough." Next, the hallway suddenly became flesh-like and Itachi trained his eyes on Jiraiya, who appeared with the woman over his shoulder, "Sorry, I took so long…you really got the hang of your genjutsu, Itachi, but now…there is no way you are getting your hands on Naruto."

Kisame smirked, "Well, this is getting interesting…"

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent, my fish friend…" Blade said as he moved into a kendo stance and rotated his blade into a circle, "Watch closely, Naruto….this is the first technique that my sensei taught me long ago…"

Kisame shouted, "Too bad, he won't see it!" He swung Samehada, shaving into Blade's right shoulder and only to reveal that it was an illusion. "What?" Kisame shouted in surprise just as Blade appeared behind him, slicing open his back, "The First Blade: Residual Moon."

"Gah!" Kisame gasped out as blood spurted from his wound and Naruto's eyes widened in amazement, "That technique…I couldn't even see when he got behind that guy, a perfect afterimage…" Itachi mused for a moment and stated in his usual monotone voice, "It seems that we are far outmatched here…"

He stared at Blade, who stood ready to defend Naruto at every given moment, "We will meet again, Naruto-kun." With that parting statement, he took Kisame and ran down the hallway just as Jiraiya cried out, "I won't let you escape!" The fleshy walls began to close in on the Akatsuki duo until Itachi closed his Sharingan eyes to focus them as the tomoe closed around his pupil to become a three-bladed pinwheel.

Jiraiya sensed that something was wrong and went to see it, his eyes widened in surprise to see a hole within the fleshy substance with a ring of black flames framing the hole. "They actually managed to escape…but that flame, this is the stomach of the Iwagama and its stomach could withstand any flame… I need to study this." He said to himself.

The Gama Sennin took out a small scroll and shouted, "Fuinjutsu: Fuka Hoin!" The black flames were drawn into the seal in the middle of the scroll and then Jiraiya took back up the scroll after the flames were sealed within and rerolled it.

"What the hell was that all about, Jiraiya?" Blade asked, "Why are S-rank missing ninja after Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked over at Blade and Naruto, "They are not after Naruto, what they want is the Kyuubi sealed inside of him." Naruto gripped his stomach, "What do they plan to do with Yumi?" The flamboyant Sennin was surprised, "Yumi? It has a name."

"She has a name…the Bijuu aren't colossal forces of nature, they are intelligent as well."

"My mistake, I am just surprised…I never would have anticipated that the Bijuu have genders or intelligence, it is surprising to me since the last time I saw the Kyuubi in action, all it did was howl and spat out black balls of destructive chakra."

"Well, I think there would be no room for talk when you have Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru kill your family, then have said Uchiha mind control you into attacking Konoha."

Jiraiya frowned, "So…Orochimaru was part of the cause, but I don't understand about Madara Uchiha, he is supposed to be dead."

"According to her eidetic memory, the man definitely had a Sharingan and had sinister chakra equal or matching him from the first time she was employed under his command, but back to the matter at hand, what is the Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki is an organization comprised of infamous S-rank nukenins, that are tasked to finding Jinchuuriki and extracting their respected Bijuu that they hold…in which the end result of the host is immediate death. I learned that Orochimaru used to be a part of that group, but he quit in order to pursue his own ambitions in gaining immorality as well as the Sharingan." Jiraiya explained to the two of them.

The Uzumaki was silent for a moment, "So that is why you took me under your wing…to train me to get strong enough to at least stand a fighting chance against them, but it is going to take a while for me to get there."

Blade replied, "And that is why we will do our best to get your there…starting now."

The boy looked at him, "That style is what you will be learning…the Yagu Shinkage-ryu." Jiraiya interrupted, "We better keep moving and how about you tell him about this kenjutsu style along the way."

As they moved to another town, Blade returned to his explanation, "The Yagu Shinkage-ryu has three techniques: The First Blade: Residual Moon, The Second Blade: Phantom Moon and lastly, the Third Blade: Chaotic Moon. Right now, I will be teaching you the first move…"

"Why didn't you teach me this style before you went away?"

"Your body wasn't durable enough for the style back then, the whole style revolves around speed…but now since you have grown, it is time that you learn the first move." With that, Blade takes a piece of paper and put it on the back of Naruto's neck, instantly the Jinchuuriki fell to the ground, "What the…my body…it feels…so heavy."

"That seal…is a gravity seal, it makes your body ten times heavier than normal. You will have to learn how to move under that seal to get your body into shape and it also keeps your resistance unless I take it off or I give you the command code to release it."

Naruto struggled to walk under it, "Right…this is…nothing…" Soon the three of them approached another town and stop to eat only for the perverted man to shout out as he recognized the person that he was searching for, "Tsunade?!"

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here and who is the dark, brooding fellow with the blonde kid?"

"My name is Eric Brooks, but you may call me Blade and this is my protégé, Naruto Uzumaki, the Blade of Konoha. We are here to ask you to return to the village and become its leader since your sensei, the Sandaime Hokage perished in battle with Orochimaru."

Naruto gripped his fist tightly and Tsunade noticed it, "You…kid, was he close to you?" The Jinchuuriki stiffened for a moment and replied, "Yes…he was like the grandfather I never had and I will kill the one who is responsible for killing him as well as another personal reason."

The gambling Sennin huffed for a moment and stated, "Alright, then here is my answer…I decline to answer the call to becoming Hokage, it is a fool's errand to become one." Naruto chose to respond, "Excuse me, lady, but you are coming back to Konoha one way or another."

"Are you threatening me, boy?"

"No…I am telling you because one, your self-pity party is over, in fact, it has been over for the past 10 years. Two, you are slowly becoming useless in not even using your skills or passing it on to a new generation and finally, three, you are a disgrace to the Senju clan…your brother and Dan would be so disappointed in your actions."

Tsunade bristled in anger, "You little brat! How dare you!"

"How dare you insult the title of Hokage? How dare you insult the Sandaime, YOUR sensei and your own GRANDFATHER and GRANDUNCLE! You oughta be ashamed of yourself for turning into a shallow, pretentious, arrogant bitch!"

"That is it! Outside! NOW!" she roared out in anger and stomped outside with Naruto following behind her. Tsunade stared at the Jinchuuriki, "One of the Sannin facing a bratty Chunin…I should be ashamed of myself for even getting riled up by you…but still you need to be taught to respect your elders and their feelings."

She held up one finger in the air, "One finger is all I am going to need…"

Naruto took off his coat silently and took out all the weapons on him, Shizune and Jiraiya sweatdropped at him as they both thought, "What the hell is he? A walking armory?!" Next, the Jinchuuriki got up and faced her, "Blade-sensei…"

"Right…but it will be twice as much resistance on you when it comes back on you, got that?"

"Understood."

Blade took off the seal and Naruto cracked his neck as well as rolled his shoulders before getting into a fighting stance, "Let's go, bitch…come get some." Tsunade threw a kunai at Naruto, who snatched it out of thin air to throw it back at her.

She dodged only to see Naruto in front of her, "What?"

The woman had to lean back to dodge the roundhouse kick that he sent to her, "He is fast…just what kind of seal did his sensei put on him?" Naruto replied coldly, "Don't drop your guard, bitch…" The kick connected with her forearms, sending her skidding back a few feet.

Tsunade thought to herself as she looked at Naruto, "And he is strong too, I will give that to him…but at that level of strength, he won't beat me." Next, she spoke up, "Why are you so sensitive about the Hokage? Is it your dream?"

"No…I admire them all for their views and leadership. The Shodaime…for his courage and strength to be able to unite the Uchiha and Senju to create Konoha. The Nidaime, although he is my least favorite in my opinion, he had to make tough decisions as well as filling the sandals of his own brother and he never waver once."

Naruto glared at her as he continued with his fangs growing and his eyes began to turn yellow and cat-like, "Sandaime, the man was a grandfather to me and protected me and the village until his last dying breath. Finally, the Yondaime…if it wasn't for him, I may never would have suffered at the hands of the civilians and some of the ninja, but in turn, I would have never met Blade-sensei and gotten to know Yumi, so don't you dare insult their memories!" he shouted.

The Jinchuuriki inadvertently formed a second stage Rasengan and charged at the Sennin, Tsunade's eyes widened, "That jutsu…" At that moment, Tsunade reacted by striking the ground with her fingers, rupturing the ground to create a fissure.

Naruto tripped and fell to the ground with the Rasengan dispersing into the ground, making a spiral on the ground. Tsunade smirked at the result only for Shizune to shout, "Behind you!" The Slug Sennin turned to see the real Naruto coming at her with the same Rasengan; she quickly reacted by flicking her finger into his chest plate, sending him back into the ground, forming a crater.

With that, Blade put the seal on Naruto, who immediately fell to the ground, "That is enough, Naruto…you have lost this battle." Naruto growled and pushed himself up to his feet, "Fine…I will be finding a place to train."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya, "What the hell are you thinking of teaching that kid the Rasengan? There is no way that he could actually master that technique that the Fourth developed." Jiraiya turned to Naruto, "Actually…this kid has mastered the second technique already, and he is just having trouble with the third stage."

Blade looked at Naruto, "And he is able to utilize my technique already, to think you would be able to pull it off without the circular motions to create an actual after image, Naruto…" Naruto said nothing and walked out slowly out of the crater past Tsunade, "I will master both of those techniques, this…I promise you."

"Wanna bet?"

Naruto stopped and glanced at her as she continued, "I bet that you won't master that jutsu and that kenjutsu technique in a week…if you do, I will come back to Konoha and owe you one favor and if you fail, I will have all your money on you and you will denounce the name of the Hokage."

Then she gripped her necklace and lifted it up to show, "And I will also throw in this."

"What do I care about some trinket?"

"This once belongs to the First Hokage, with this stone, you could buy three mountains with it."

Shizune shouted, "Lady Tsunade, you mustn't bet with that necklace…"

Naruto mused over it for a moment and looked at Tsunade, "It's a bet…" With that, he left to the hotel to rest first and then train to master the techniques given to him, not for just to protect the reputation of the Hokages, but also to protect him and his Bijuu partner from the nefarious hands of the Akatsuki organization.


End file.
